little pieces
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: drabbles. Chap 24: 1. Te extraño 2.Monologos 3.Hipocrecia 4.Verdades 5. Imaginación 6. Mentiras ANTE ULTIMO DRABBLE.
1. Ascensor

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer- **

Naruto no me pertenece, este proyecto es por mero entretenimiento.

**-Notas de la autora- (esto es importante)  
**

Si, ya se, no me maten. Los puedo escuchar desde acá (¿DONDE ESTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE NOCHES DE PASIÓN? ) er... bueno, digamos que estoy estancanda en todos los fics que hago. Lo único que sale de mi cabeza son pequeños drabbles (cortos) de SasuSaku (que no es tan malo).

Por eso mismo, decidí comenzar esta idea, un pequeño proyecto de desafios y autodesafios, por lo menos hasta que se me pase el bloqueo de escritor y de esta forma me puedo distraer de mis parciales en la facultad.

Les explico brevemente como nació **Little Pieces**, esto va a ser como un conjunto de oneshots, no creo que sean lemons, al menos va a haber _hints _pero no tan específico. Después de este oneshot se van a dar cuenta de lo que quiero decir.

¿Cantidad? Nu se... capaz cincuenta oneshots, cien situaciones, cuatro, uno... depende de como me venga inspirando.

Eso si, estos tienen una gran cantidad de fluff, extremadamente dulces y muy SASUSAKU. Capaz ponga otras parejas pero muuy ligeras. Soy fan de SasuSaku :)

No los distraigo más, y adelante con la lectura.

* * *

**Little Pieces **

**-  
**

**- **

**Ascensor**

_Desafío de jisse kawai_

_-_

_- _

"¿Estás enojada?" preguntó el joven guapo avanzando por las calles de Konoha, una pequeña ciudad cerca de Tokyo.

La pelirrosa lo miró con el ceño fruncido y apuró el paso, dejando al joven unos cuantos pasos atrás. El joven Uchiha suspiró cansado. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacerla enojar¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan frío?

Meneó la cabeza y apuró el paso para alcanzarla.

"Sakura" llamó cuando alcanzaron la entrada de un enorme edificio.

Ignoró los gritos entusiasmados de las estudiantes a su alrededor, sólo se limitó a mirarlas fijamente muy pero muy feo. Y lo único que logró fue que las chicas sonrieran más abiertamente (si eso fuera posible).

El joven Uchiha maldijo llamar tanto la atención. Volvió la vista a la pelirrosa que no pareció tomar muy bien los llamados de atención del atractivo joven. Se dio media vuelta y avanzó hasta el ascensor.

"¡Sakura!" volvió a llamar pero esta vez más alto. La pelirrosa volvió a ignorarlo, mientras llamaba al ascensor y esperaba impaciente. Ya sé le estaban acercando cuando, la recepcionista se le acercó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

"Señor Sasuke Uchiha." Llamó con una voz sexy... o un intento de serlo. "Tengo una llamada para usted"

"Ahora no puedo" gruñó Sasuke intentando moverse hasta el ascensor. Tenía tiempo, estaba en el quinto piso.

"Pero dice que es importante Sasuke-sama" insistió la recepcionista mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa que parecía enojada. Volvió su mirada al joven delante de ella y le tomó por el brazo. "Puede ser una asunto que no requiere demora, Sasuke-sama. Por favor, atiéndalo" dijo mientras lo arrastraba hasta la mesa de recepción, unos cuantos pasos más atrás.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, podía notar su enfado creciente. Sabía que era celosa, pero cada vez que una mujer lo llamaba, generalmente pasados los cinco segundos lo rescataba. 1...2...3...4...5... ¿6?

Esta bien, estaba muy enojada.

Y el ascensor ya llegaba al segundo piso. Mejor apurarse con la llamada.

"Sasuke Uchiha" gruñó cuando atendió.

"Ey! _Teme_¿Cómo van las cosas con Sakura-chan¿La hiciste enojar¿Esta llorando¡Mira que si esta llorando te las vas a ver conmigo! Estú--"

"Dobe" Sasuke rodó los ojos, y miró a Sakura. El ascensor llegaba al primer piso. "¿Para que me llamaste?" preguntó impaciente

"Quiero saber si ya te arreglaste con Sakura-chan y si vienes mañana a la fiesta, _teme_" respondió Naruto.

"Idiota" gruñó Sasuke, cuando entendió que la llamada no tenía ni un gramo de importancia. Cortó y miró de una forma intimidante a la recepcionista diciéndole claramente "Aléjate antes de que me enoje" la recepcionista dio unos pasos atrás asustada, y Sasuke se dio media vuelta para ver como Sakura entraba al ascensor y apretaba un botón para que las puertas se cerrasen.

"Demonios" masculló mientras corría hasta las puertas del ascensor.

"Señorita" dijo una monja que también estaba en el ascensor viendo como Sakura apretaba el botón repetidamente para que las puertas se cerraran y como Sasuke corría "Creo que ese hombre quiere tomar el ascensor"

"No se preocupe hermana, se merece ir por las escaleras" respondió con una sonrisa Sakura.

"Oh"

Afortunadamente para Sakura y desafortunadamente para Sasuke, las puertas se cerraron antes de que Sasuke pudiese detenerlo. Lo último que vio, fue la sonrisa satisfecha de Sakura.

"_Mierda_" maldijo Sasuke golpeando las puertas del ascensor.

-

-

-

Sakura se despedía con una sonrisa de la hermana en el séptimo piso, fue cuando las puertas se abrieron cuando vio al joven Uchiha, con respiración acelerada delante de ella.

Sorprendida con su velocidad no puedo articular ninguna palabra, pero si pensar en lo bien que se veía así de agitado.

Sasuke cortó el contacto visual y miró a la hermana delante de él. "¿Le importa hermana?" dijo avanzando un paso, haciendo retroceder a Sakura en el proceso.

"No, claro que no hijo" añadió la mujer con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, saliendo rápidamente del ascensor.

Las puertas se cerraron tras de ella, y quedaron solamente Sasuke y Sakura allí.

Sakura recuperó la compostura y se cruzó de brazos con el entrecejo fruncido y miró para otro lado, ignorando nuevamente a Sasuke.

Sasuke, cansado de aquel comportamiento la arrinconó, tomándola por los hombros, en la esquina del ascensor. Ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Sakura. Impidiéndole la salida.

"No me ignores" le dijo simplemente, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sakura, dejó su estado de sorpresa de lado, ya se había acostumbrado a los movimientos bruscos de Sasuke. Siempre arrinconándola en algún lado.

"Te lo mereces" dijo entre dientes, devolviéndole la mirada. Verde versus negro.

"Demonios Sakura corta esta estupidez"

"¿Estupidez¡Estupidez?" volvió a repetir más alterada. "Pues a mi no me parece una estupidez Uchiha-_san_" remarcó Sakura enojada. "Aunque claro, siempre hay que hacer lo que el gran Sasuke-_sama_ quiera" bufó enojada.

"¡Te dije que no confiaba en Itachi!" vociferó enojado. Su hermano siempre le quitaba todo. El respeto de sus padres, el honor del clan, el puesto de presidente en la empresa, el primer puesto en todo.

No iba a dejar que se quedaba con Sakura.

Eso no.

Jamás.

"No" dijo Sakura quieta. "No confías en mi" su tono de voz bajo, cuando sus ojos cortaron el contacto visual, y la forma en la que sus hombres temblaban. Todo aquello era un síntoma de que Sakura iba a llorar. Con sus dedos, trazo el contorno de su rostro, hasta su mentón, donde lo levantó. Al principio opuso resistencia, pero luego de escucharlo decir su nombre, se dejo llevar.

Dos pares de ojos verdes cristalinos le devolvieron su mirada. Sus lágrimas corrían con libertad sobre sus mejillas. Y Sasuke tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para hacerla ver que no era así, para no tomarla y hacerla suya en ese lugar.

"Sakura." Le dijo lentamente. "No soporto la idea de que puedas encontrar a mi hermano mejor que a mi. Ya se ha llevado todo lo que una vez quise, mis padres, honor, premios, los primeros lugares en todo. No puedo soportar que también se quede con lo que más quiero, no quiero que se quede contigo."

Más lágrimas cayeron por los ojos de Sakura, "baka... yo te amo. Jamás te dejaría" dijo entre sollozos, sus manos se hicieron camino hasta sus ojos intentando secar sus lágrimas. Pero fue en vano.

"Gracias" dijo Sasuke. Sakura levantó la vista, '_¿Gracias?_ _¿Gracias de que?_'

Abrió la boca para preguntar cuando Sasuke aprovechó ese momento, para cubrir sus labios con los suyos. Para, que con su lengua, recorriera cada uno de los recodos de su boca.

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces para responder su beso, y rodeó su cuello con sus manos. Jugando con las cabellos de la base de su cuello. Sasuke, animado por los movimientos de Sakura, colocó sus manos en sus mejillas acariciándola, estrelló su cuerpo con el de ella y profundizo el beso. Reclamando uno posesivo y violento.

Podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba bajo su cuerpo, como sus manos se aferraban a él con fuerza, como su cuerpo subía de temperatura, como estrechaba su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo, buscando más contacto.

Sasuke dejo una mano vagar por sus curvas, hasta entrar por su remera. Acariciando su panza y subir y subir... hasta llegar a su sostén.

Sasuke perdió cualquier autocontrol, cuando la escuchó gemir en el beso, cuando le acarició un pecho.

Lo haría ahí mismo.

"¡EJEM!"

"¿uh?" dijo Sakura perdida. Sasuke en cambio, miró atrás enojado, dispuesto a matar a quien se haya atrevido a interrumpirlo.

En la puerta del ascensor, había un grupo de monjas, algunas mirándolos con desaprobación y con el entrecejo fruncido y otras, las más jóvenes, con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Sakura, sonrojada aún más que ellas, no sabía si era por la situación o por lo bien que se veía Sasuke agitado. Atrás de ellas, Sakura pudo ver la boca abierta de la recepcionista, y las mismas colegialas mirándola con envidia.

Sakura sonrió con suficiencia. '_Es mio_'

Justo cuando, la que parecía ser la monja de más alto grado de importancia, abría la boca para hablar, Sasuke la cortó.

"Tomen el otro ascensor" dijo cortante y se apartó lo suficiente de Sakura para apretar el botón que cierra las puertas automáticamente.

Sakura vio la cara roja de furia de la monja más grande antes de que las puertas se cerraran mecánicamente.

No tuvo tiempo de analizar la situación cuando los labios de Sasuke volvieron a atropellarse a los de ella. Se separó un poco para dejarla respirar, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sasuke le dijo con el tono de voz que solamente reservaba para ella "¿En donde quedamos?"

Sakura sonrió y volvió a colocar sus manos alrededor de su cuello, pegándose a él y besándolo nuevamente con toda la pasión que sentía.

Esta vez, no le importaba empezar de nuevo.

* * *

**-Notas del fic-**

No me gusta como quedo. Sé que podría agregarle más cosas, pero no se preocupen si no entendieron bien la idea de que pasó entre Sasuke y Sakura, para que ella este taaan enojada. Lo voy a profundizar en otro oneshot más adelante. Paciencia. Ah! les voy a avisar cuando cambie este drabble (corto), porque quiero hacerle unos retoques más, más adelante.

-**Notas de la autora**- Ven a lo que me refiero? el lemon no esta escrito, pero se da a entender :P

Ojala les guste y me dejen review, porque sino... y bueno, los pocos reviews me dejan sin inspiración... y ya no podía escribir. Y usteden quieren que escriba, no?

O sea, les gusta mis trabajos, no?

Espero que si, porque me di cuenta de que cuando más reviews tengo, más inspiración me nace. Escribo más rápido y actualizo más rápido. Así que, no seas malo, tomate cinco minutos y decime que tal esta, si? Por que si te gusto esta, seguramente te va a gustar la otra ;) y de que forma me lo podes decir? por un review! no recibo ondas telepaticas todavía, XD

Gracias :)

Dependiendo de como reciban este proyecto, actualizo la semana que viene :3

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	2. Acostumbrándote

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer-**

Naruto no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**-Notas de la autora-**

Es corto, pero lindo )

* * *

**Acostumbrándote**

Sakura abrió los ojos con desgano. No quería despertarse. Todavía tenía sueño. Pero sabiendo que día era, se levantó. Se vistió con su vestido de ninja. A decir verdad, no tenía ninguna misión y mucho menos entrenamiento, pero aún así no podía evitar vestírselo.

No le importó encontrar la cama vacía a su lado. Ya estaba acostumbrada. Avanzó hasta el baño y no dejó que el agua de la ducha la intimidara. Ya estaba acostumbrada¿lo había dicho?

Terminó su labor y de dirigió hasta la cocina, se colocó el delantal para no ensuciarse. Comenzó con su rutina, agua a calentar para preparar el desayuno, cortar en pequeños pedazos la comida.

A penas había terminado de preparar las cosas y comenzado a lavar los platos, cuando escuchó que el agua de la ducha se detenía y la puerta se abría. Sakura sonrió.

Pasados los cinco minutos, sintió un cosquilleó en el cuello. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró que su marido salía de la habitación.

Su cabello algo húmedo, y sus ropas limpias. Pudo oler su fragancia masculina apenas se había sentado en la mesa frente a la cocina.

-Ohayo, Sasuke-kun - le saludó Sakura con una sonrisa. Sasuke solamente asintió con la cabeza. 'Ohayo' quiso decir.

Sakura volvió su atención al agua que ya estaba hirviendo. Saco dos tazas y las llenó con té. Colocó un par de onigiris, y dejó la mesa preparada.

El desayuno era de lo más completo. Como su marido era capitán de la patrulla anbu, y ella era médica de la misma patrulla. Compartían misiones juntos, y estaba agradecida por eso, porque fue en una de esas misiones donde Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no era tan débil, como él creía, y más cuando fue ella quien le salvo las graves heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo debido a una misión rango A.

En ese encuentro, la mayoría de los ninjas habían terminado gravemente heridos, aunque Sasuke, como capitán, se había involucrado más, sus heridas casi le costaron la vida. Fue ella la que detuvo su hemorragia, fue ella la que salvó a todos sus compañeros, fue ella la que al final, desperdició sus últimas energías de chakra para salvarlos a todos. Especialmente a él.

Y fue ella la que volvió en brazos de Sasuke, y así también, fue ella la que estuvo más tiempo en el hospital.

Aunque fue gracias a esa misión, fue a ella a quien Sasuke eligió como esposa.

Teniendo en cuenta las dos semanas de matrimonio que tenían, la convivencia había resultad de lo más satisfactoria para ambos. Logrando sincronizarse, tanto fuera de la casa, como dentro. Y no había que decir que Sasuke no era lo mejor en todos los aspectos. Dios santo, nunca creyó que fuera tan tierno y dulce con sus caricias, la forma en la que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, la forma en la que sus labios parecían besarla con tanta ternura, y como su cabello le hacía cosquillas, cuando sus labios descendían por su cuello, y bajaba y bajaba...

-Sakura.

Sakura abrió los ojos, totalmente desconcertada. Sasuke la miraba intensamente para luego desviar la vista hasta su taza. Sakura siguió la línea de su vista. Demonios! había rebalsado la taza.

Se levantó apresuradamente, y tomó un trapo para secarlo. Sus mejillas aún sonrojadas por el recuerdo de la primera noche. Y lo que fueron las siguientes... Sakura se mordió el labio, rechazando aquellos recuerdos.

Se sirvió rápidamente, y tomó un trago de té.

-

Disfrutaron una mañana en silencio. Sakura no tenía nada que decir, solo sonreía de felicidad, mientras Sasuke tomaba el té. No tenían misiones de rango A ni B. Konoha respiraba paz, y solo había misiones de rango C. Y esa mañana Sasuke debía llevar un pergamino al pueblo de vecino. Nada peligroso ni misterioso, es más, era algo tan fácil que debería llegar al día siguiente, tal vez por eso parecía algo fastidiado. Él quería una misión emocionante. Ya estaba caminando hasta la puerta, cuando la voz de su mujer le llamó.

- Sasuke-kun¿llevas todo?

Sasuke revisó su equipamiento. Sakura le había preparado unos onigiris para el viaje, sus kunais estaban en su bolsillo y el pergamino guardado en un lugar seguro. Tenía todo.

Asintió con la cabeza. - Ten cuidado - fueron las palabras de su mujer acompañado por un beso en la mejilla. No importaba que misión fuese, ella siempre se preocupaba. Sasuke se volvió a ella y la miró. Sonrió cuando se percató de algo.

- ¿Te importa? - le preguntó y le señaló su delantal, decía 'Kiss the cook'. Sakura sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Lo siguiente que supo fue como la lengua de Sasuke presionaba sus labios. Abrió la boca para mejor resultado. El beso dulce y tierno al comienzo, para finalmente desencadenarse en uno salvaje y pasional. Sakura lo tomó por sus ropas, arrugándolas en sus puños. Se separaron por falta de aire. Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, y aún mantenía un tinte sonrojado en sus mejillas.

Sasuke sonrió por ello. - ¿Todavía no te acostumbras? - le susurró en el oído. Sakura se ruborizo ante el tono de voz - Espérame esta noche - le dijo Sasuke mordisqueando oreja. Sakura suspiró. Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Como disfrutaría esa noche. .

Owari

* * *

_Vocabulario:_

_Kiss the cook:_ Besa al cocinero

**Notas de la autora: **Es corto, ya sé. No esta terminado como me gustaría. Es más, hubiese deseado que sea más largo, pero las palabras no me salieron. (lo hice cuando publique una pic en mi fotolog), y ahora estoy cansada y tengo sueño. Uuuh, que días más largoss!

**Reviews:**

**-azuna-chan -** Ooh, muchas gracias, sos re dulce! No se si escribo SUPER MEGA BIEN, pero que tengo facilidad para escribir ciertas cosas. Que suerte que te gusto :)

**-Kirasae-** wiiiiii, acá esta el otro :) ojala te guste

**-Arkanya -** y si, voy a seguir escribiendo de esta pareja Me encanta -

**-Anju-maaka-** Sii, ya sé. Ni idea de cuando voy a corregir o agregar cosas. Pero supongo que lo haré eventualmente.

**-SanGo-UcHiha-** awwwwwww, te quiero! y si, te doy una medalla de oro por querer ser mi fan número 1 :) Espero no decepcionarte."eres mi actora favorita, todavia no he leido sasusaku que pueda superarte!" cuando leí eso, me alegraste la semana :)

**-k2-san- **Cuando haga los retoques, lo voy a escribir en las notas de autora. Así que lo sabrán. Y ahora te mando un mensaje avisandote que esta arriba el segundo drabble :)

**-nadeshiko-uchiha- **yeah, la idea la saque de la sección de inglés. Que hay muy buenas historias y muy buenos drabbles. Ojala te guste este.

**-yam -** si, a vos directamente te amo. Sos super-mega-encantadora lectora.

**-MaKAkiSs-** ' tienes mucho talento!' awwww, sos encantadora. 'Escritoras como tu son las que me mantienen en esta pag...' sep, divina.

**-kmmy - **dudo mucho que lo continué, pero seguramente haga un oneshot que explique el porque del caracter de Sasuke. El porque estaba enojada con Sakura, pero mucho más adelante.

**-Yuriko-Uchiha-** si, si, seguiré escribiendo. Cuando no lo haga, me pueden pegar.

**-sakura-hop- **ey! vos sos la desaparecida de la sección de RK! estoy esperando tu fic! me dejaste con las ganas después del primer cap... muy mal eh! ;)

**-Kanna Uchiha- **Si necesitas ayuda, avisame! y gracias :)

Oooh, gente! no tienen idea de cuanto los amo! Sus reviews son tan lindos. Me hacen tan feliiiiz! A veces creo que no me lo merezco, y cuando releo mis fics me doy cuenta de que no escribo bien. O al menos, no creo escribir tan bien como dicen. Que seyo, ojala no se aburran de mi y no les decepcion, haré lo posible para que no pase :)

**¡REVIEW!**

Baiiii

Ya saben, cuanto más reviews reciba más rápido voy a actualizar. **Tengo ya 8 drabbles escritos** :)

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *


	3. Lo mismo

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer-**

**Naruto **no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**-Author's Notes-**

Estoy actualizando muy rápido. Y saben porque? porque me estoy volviendo adicta a los reviews ¬¬ y eso esta mal, porque cuando se me acaben los drabbles, no voy a tener que subir. Así que de ahora en más, voy a actualizar todos los viernes (siempre y cuando reciba buenos feedbacks) Y no se quejen, hace tres días actualicé.

* * *

**-Lo mismo-**

Las calles estaban vacías. El silencio estaba presente. Y solo dos siluetas caminaban.

Una era más baja que la otra y llevaba lo que parecía un vestido occidental. Tenía el pelo largo y el color de su cabello la distinguía y la nombraba.

Haruno Sakura.

Al lado, la figura más alta usando ropas negras, con cabellos cortos y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Había luna llena y no había brisa. Era una de las pocas veces que Konoha respiraba cierta tranquilidad. Y aquellas dos personas parecían ajenas a la presencia de cada uno. Entre ellos no se miraban, no se tocaban, ni siquiera hablaban, sólo caminaban en silencio. Cada uno con sus propios pensamientos.

-

-

-

Si, la noche era hermosa. Podía sentirlo, de la misma manera que podía sentirlo relajarse, de una manera que no entendería. Podía escuchar su respiración controlada, sus pasos tranquilos y sabía, que si prestaba atención, podía oír sus latidos del corazón.

Sonrió.

-

-

_Esta vivo._

_-_

_-_

¿Por qué hacía esto otra vez¿Por qué era tan débil? No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, cuantas veces lo negara, cuantas veces intentara borrarlo de su memoria, no importaba nada, por que nada nunca funcionaba.

No podía parar de pensar en él. No podía para de preocuparse por él. No podía para de sonrojarse cada vez que él le sonría con unas sonrisa irónica suya.

Maldición, ni siquiera podía para de amarlo después de tantos años.

¿Y para que? Él la rompería, la haría llorar, rompería su corazón en pequeños pedazos y se cansaría de ella. Y después, la dejaría.

Como siempre lo hizo.

-

-

¿No era siempre de esa manera?

-

-

Pero¿valía la pena?

-

Era todavía la misma chica molesta. Tenía más curvas, pero era la misma. Su frente no era tan grande como antes, pero era la misma. Era la segunda mejor médica en Konoha (Tsunade todavía era la primera), pero ella seguía siendo _todavía la misma._

La misma Haruno Sakura- débil y enamorada.

-

-

Enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero,

Ella sabía. Muy en el fondo.

Sabía que no podría seguir adelante sin él.

-

_Esta a mi lado._

_-_

No podía respirar sin él.

No podía vivir sin él.

-

-

-

Nunca pudo.

_Si, vale la pena._

-

-

Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

-

-

-

-

Era como tener trece años otra vez. Tenerla a su lado como aquellos tiempos. Se sentía como miles de años, pero la verdad era, que sólo habían pasado seis años. Habían habido tantas situaciones, tantos sentimientos, tantas batallas, tanto llanto.

¿Y para que?

¿Qué intentaba lograr?

¿Estaba intentando recuperar los viejos tiempos? Aunque sabía, en el fondo, que aquellos nunca iban a regresar.

¿Estaba tratando de comenzar a vivir?

¿Y que era la vida de todas maneras?

¿Vivir por venganza¿Comer ramen todo el día¿Leer Icha Icha Paradise¿Ser el _autor_ de Icha Icha Paradise¿Ayudar cuando sea necesario¿Ser alegre y sonreír todo el día¿Ser médica?

-

-

La miró.

Su cabello moviendose al mismo ritmo que su cuerpo y podía oler a cereza.

Ella era _todavía_ la misma- la misma chica molesta, una de su compañera de equipo, una de sus fanáticas.

¿Una de sus amigos?

¿Una de _qué_?

-

-

_Cereza._

¿Por qué estaba pensando eso¿Por qué se sentía tan incómodo a su lado¿Por qué sentía como cincuenta kunais clavándole su estómago cada vez que ella le miraba con esos suplicantes, brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes? (¿_Pensé eso_?)

¿Por qué ella todavía era molesta aún en su mente?

¿Por qué ella todavía era molesta _aún en sus sueños_?

-

-

Y luego sonrió.

La misma sonrisa que usaba cuando eran chicos, cuando estaban en un equipo, cuando fueron elegidos como un equipo, cuando ella le preguntaba si quería tener una cita con ella, cuando ella lo veía entrenar, cuando ella lo vio volver después de que mató a Orochimaru, después de que mató a Itachi.

Era la misma.

_Absolutamente la misma._

Pero él no lo era.

No era el mismo de antes.

Él había vivido más que el resto. Más que ella. Su vida había estado llena de batallas, llena de asesinos, llena de sangre y de venganza. Su vida era-_es _muy oscura, más oscura de lo que él pudiera imaginar.

No era el mismo.

¿Era ella un riesgo?

¿Esta ella _dispuesta_ al riesgo?

No podía forzarla. No podía apurarla. Era su decisión. Pero _esa _cambiaría todo.

Y nada.

_Nada _volvería a ser alguna vez lo mismo.

-

-

Se quedo quieto cuando llegaron a su puerta al final de la tercera cita.

"¿Quieres pasar, Sasuke-kun?" preguntó, sonrojándose pero mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Y los dos lo vieron.

Sasuke verdaderamente sonrió.

Era un riesgo; era algo nuevo, para los dos. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Nunca lo fue. Pero esto era grande. Tan grande que tembló un poco.

La vio sonrojarse. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. Pero con suerte, este cambio iba a ser para bien.

"Aa"

-

-

-

-

-

_¿Por qué hago esto?_

_-_

_-_

_Por qué le amo._

* * *

_-Notas del fic-_

_"Por que le amo"_

**"le"** actúa como objeto indirecto, y hace mención a un "él" o "ella" asíque la idea es que el pensamiento sea neutro. Puede ser que los dos lo esten pensando o que uno de ellos.

Lo dejo a libre albedrío.

_-Notas de la autora-_

Estoy muy conforme con ese drabble/oneshot. La verdad es que me gusta mucho como me quedó. En la sección de inglés me dejaron muy buenos reviews con éste. Les gusto bastante porque tiene un toque poetico (vieron como fluye los temas? cómo todo esta relacionado con lo anterior? cómo los pensamientos de uno es la respuesta del otro?)

Me encanta que me salgan así los fics. Me gustan que fluyan.

Tengo sueño y dentro de siete horas tengo inglés. Hoy terminé de escribir un drabble, se llama '31 días' Falta para que lo suba, diría dos o tres semanas, antes quiero subir otros.

Los quiero gente! Y adoro sus reviews :

**suki W:** "sigue escribiendo!y cuando seas famosa y millonaria (0)por tus creaciones, yo podre presumir ke ya te habia postiado en una de tus obras xD!" Muy tierno de tu parte, y tus respuestas las escribi en las notas de autora de mi primer o segundo drabble/oneshot )  
Vero Malfoy Uchiha: Yo también espero que vuelva mi inspiración...

**Aiko Uzumaki** "Genial, simplemente genial! Me encanta como escribes, eres una verdadera profesional n.n! El 1º capi estuvo muy bueno, pero creo k el 2º me gusto mas! No paro de leerlo , aunke sea corto me ha encantado! Sigue haciendo mas oneshot por favor! " Tu review me fascino. Gracias por el apoyo.Seguiré escribiendo

**nadeshiko-uchiha**Y actualización rápida así que nos vimos rápido.

**MaKAkiSs:** Es verdad¿Quién no disfrutaría?

**kmmy: **Ojala que este también te deje super contenta y satisfecha "son demaciado buenos y mas si tu lo escribes,de verdad k te kedan geniales Sorry, no se si pueda hacerlos más largos. :)

**cinthiauchiha:**Idem Kmmy. Dudo poder hacer algunos más largos. Gente, los drabbles no son como oneshots que tienen una trama con final. Son momentos felices y nada más.

**SanGo-UcHiha:** "Como siempre excelente! w Jaja, me alegra que te alla alegrado el dia, pk a mi tambien me lo alegras con tus fics!"A veces creo que debería dejar la facultad y dedicarme a escribir xD!

**Kirasae:** "a ti en sasusakus no te supera nadie n a d i e" Sip, cada vez pienso más en dejar la facu y dedicarme a escribir xD! Y no, no creo que suba los 8 de una. Tiene que haber suspenso.

**marion-asakura** "adoro como escribes" :) ¡GRACIAS!

No se que haría sin ustedes. Seguramente me deprimiría pensando de que escribo feo :(

¡Besos a todos y cuidense!

**Ya saben la palabras mágicas 'submit review'? HELL YEAH! CLICK GO!**

**Con respecto al summary: Es un ADELANTO del próximo DRABBLE! **

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *


	4. Dos meses

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**-Disclaimer-**

**Naruto** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.**

* * *

**

Dos Meses

by: O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**Summary**: "... ese silencio significa que es verdad. Ya no me amas y quieres deshacerte de mi. Por eso me dejaste sola estos dos meses. Me encargaré de cancelar todo. Juntaré mis cosas y me iré."

* * *

Se despertó con el sonido de un 'BAM' 

Alguien había dado un portazo y teniendo en cuenta de que solo vivían dos personas en la residencia Uchiha, era obvio imaginarse quien era el otro.

Escuchó los gruñidos de su prometida, algunos objetos caer al suelo y más gritos. El joven Uchiha suspiró.

Hoy no era un buen día.

"¡Maldito sillón ¿Por qué demonios esta tan cerca de la entrada? arrrgh!!! Maldita alfombra que se queda atorada en mi pie!!!!"

Si, aquel día, definitivamente no era su día. Para empezar tuvo un mal día con el pelo. Estaba todo enredado, además de que no se quedaba en su lugar, y no sabía si era por el baño de la noche anterior que le quedo todo inflado. Como si no fuera suficiente, su remera favorita se había ensuciado y no le podía quitar la mancha. Resultado: Tuvo que tirarla. Pero el día no termina ahí, cuando llega al baño, se da cuenta de que no hay jabón, así que tuvo que buscar en el mueble, pero como no era su día, todos los jabones se le cayeron en la cabeza, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo sentada.

Que dolor...

Para empeorar la situación, quiso tomar un baño caliente, y lo único que le devolvió la ducha fue agua helada. Salió temblando y posiblemente sufra de un buen resfrío y de fiebre durante la noche. Pero como si el día no pudiese empeorar. Sasuke llegaría ese día luego de una misión rango A de dos meses y la casa era un desastre!

Todavía estaban las cajas de mudanza, los platos sucios de la noche anterior, no había sacado la basura y encima no había comprado tomates.

'A Sasuke-kun no le va a gustar' Al segundo cambió de opinión.

'Arrrgh¿En que estoy pensando? Es su culpa¿Cómo me va a dejar sola e irse a una misión por dos meses?'

"¡Baka Sasuke!" murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que la otra persona, que estaba acostada en la cama, levantara una ceja.

Teniendo en mente que la culpa no la tenía otro más que cierto Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura hizo su camino hasta su dormitorio.

Y allí estaba Sasuke, acostado en la cama. Todavía llevaba sus ropas de Anbu, y Sakura estaba segura que había escuchado cada una de sus palabras.

Sasuke miró a Sakura. Directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos negros y centellantes. Esos ojos negros y sexys. Esos ojos que siempre la habían cautivado.

"¿Qué miras?" - gruñó Sakura dirigiéndose hasta su armario y comenzando a sacar ropas más cómodas.

Sasuke levantó una ceja. ¿Le estaba hablando con ese tono _otra vez_?

Vio como se sacaba la remera y el pantalón, quedando sólo con la ropa interior. Se puso una de las remeras negras de Sasuke con el símbolo Uchiha. Sakura caminó hasta el baño, ignorando la mirada profunda del joven Uchiha.

Salió con el pelo atado en una coleta alta y Sasuke tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mirar lo bien contorneadas que tenía las piernas. (Se dan cuenta de que no lo logró) Lo largas que eran, y que tan bien se verían alrededor de su--

"¿Se puede saber que tanto estas mirando?" volvió a gruñir Sakura.

Sasuke volvió a dirigir su mirada a los ojos de ella. Sin molestarse en contestar, obviamente. Y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y a recostarse tranquilamente en la cama.

'Argggh!!' pensó molesta. (Si, molesta) Avanzó hasta su lado de la cama y se sentó, buscando un cuaderno en su mesa de luz.

Tomó el lápiz y comenzó a tachar, tachar, y tachar. Hizo bollos con el papel, que algunos estaban en la cama y otros en el suelo.

Después de diez minutos escuchando suspiros y "argh!" Sasuke no lo pudo aguantar más.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo con un tono cansado pero igual de rudo, que siempre causaba llanto a Sakura o algún estado melancólico.

Pero esta vez fue diferente. Sakura ya lo conocía demasiado para saber que no lo decía enserio. Ignoró el tono y comenzó a hablar.

"Ino no tiene listas las flores. Chouji quiere que sirvamos mucha comida, Naruto quiere ramen. No se si poner en las invitaciones que los invitados asistan una hora antes así Kakashi llega a tiempo. Tsunade-sama, pidió más de cien botellas de sake. ¡Y todavía no encuentro un buen vestido de novia!" Sakura exclamó lo último con ojos llorosos.

Sasuke suspiró cansado. ¿Dónde había quedado la Sakura que no lloraba por temas tan superfluos como esos? Bueno, antes si, pero una vez que formalizaron su relación, Sakura se había vuelto un poco menos sensible. Sasuke agradecía que no llorara tanto cada vez que él le decía algo hiriente.

Pero siempre se lo compensaba con otra cosa.

Sasuke sonrió con sus métodos tan placenteros, le servían siempre, hasta para hacerla--.

"¿Se puede saber de que te sonríes?"

¡Demonios!

"Qué yo sepa no dije nada gracioso. Además, no es algo de lo que deberías reírte Uchiha." remarcó la kunoichi enojada. Siempre lo llamaba así cuando se enojaba "Es nuestro casamiento, así que también te incluye tanto a tí como a mí. ¿Qué harías si Kakashi llega tarde y no me puede llevar hasta el altar¿Y si Naruto pierde los anillos en algún pote de ramen¿Y si Chouji se come toda la comida en la recepción¿Y si tienes una misión y no puedes asistir¿Y si las invitaciones se imprimen mal y nadie viene¿Y si---?"

Sakura siguió hablando, pero Sasuke casi no la escuchaba. ¿Cuánto puede hablar antes de que se de cuenta de que no lo estaba escuchando y pare? 'Como si eso la hubiese detenido antes' pensó irónicamente ¿Y tenía que ser tan detallista en todo?

Antes de que se diera cuanta lo había dicho en voz alta.

"Por supuesto que si Uchiha-_san_" Esta vez la había hecho enojar mucho. "Por si no lo sabes no me caso todos los días. Y no planeó mi boda todos los fines de semana. Es más hasta donde tengo entendido sólo estuve comprometida una vez, y es el mismo hombre del que estuve enamorada desde que tengo memoria y que fue mi novio por tres años¿Cómo piensas que no voy a ser detallista en MI casamiento? Si era lo que más deseaba desde que era niña--"

Y así Sakura siguió hablando, dejando a Sasuke en sus propios pensamientos. Maldiciéndose internamente por haber empezado esa disputa sin sentido.

Tal vez debería haberse callado la boca. Si, al fin y al cabo, siempre lo hacía. Aunque sabía tampoco era una decisión sabia, teniendo en cuenta el estado de Sakura.

Suspiró cansado. Y él sólo quería llegar a casa y descansar y tal vez tener un poco de s--

"... ese silencio significa que es verdad. Ya no me amas y quieres deshacerte de mí. Por eso me dejaste sola estos dos meses. Me encargaré de cancelar todo. Juntaré mis cosas y me iré." Sakura comenzó a moverse y a reincorporarse, cuando un par de brazos fuertes se le cerraron en la cintura y la atrajeron hasta el pecho fuerte de un hombre.

"Eres molesta" le susurró en un tono que lo reservaba cuando estaban solos. Sasuke apretó el abrazo y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello. Deteniéndose a respirar su fragancia.

Cereza...

"Entonces¿te quieres casar conmigo?" dijo Sakura entre medio de sollozos.

Sasuke cortó el abrazo y la recostó en la cama. Se colocó sobre ella y le mordisqueó su lóbulo. Sakura dejó escapar un gemido

"Eres _mía_" dijo Sasuke mirándola posesivamente a los ojos. "_Mía sola y de nadie más_ y él..." añadió acariciando la panza de Sakura que ahora tenía tres meses de embarazo. "Es _mi hijo_."

Miró a Sakura que tenía los ojos cristalinos del llanto, lo miró contenta y con ternura. Cerró los ojos y dejó que una sonrisa se le asomara en sus rostros.

Sasuke no dudo un instante en tomar sus labios en un beso salvaje y posesivo. Marcando su propiedad, haciéndola sentir que solamente él podía hacerla sentir eso. Y que solamente él, se lo iba a hacer.

Porque le pertenecía, tanto como él a ella.

"Sa...suke-kun..." logró murmurar entre el beso.

Algo se desató en Sakura cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke acariciarles las piernas, y le respondió el beso con la misma intensidad, colocando sus manos sobre su cuello, llevándolo lo más cerca posible. Queriendo sentir todo. Sus dedos jugaban con los cabellos de Sasuke, enviándole pequeños escalofríos en la espalda.

Esos dos meses fueron una tortura, y ahora se sentía tan hambriento que estaba seguro que ella también lo deseaba.

Tal vez los cambios de humores maternos no eran tan malos después de todo.

* * *

**-Notas de la autora-**

Estoy leyendo el manga de Naruto y estoy rogando por todos los cielos, no llevarme ninguna sorpresa. Pero la verdad, es que Sasuke me esta decepcionando, pero Sakura no :P

Tardé en actualizar porque el fireworks no me dejaba editar este drabble, así que tuve que abrir el explorer. Menos mal que tengo una conexión rápida.

Ya sé que habia dicho que iba a actulizar otra cosa, el que supuestamente esta de summary, pero no lo hice y tengo pensando escribirlo más adelante :)

¡Besos a todos!

Y review-review! PUPPY EYES NO JUTSU!

**

* * *

**

O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *


	5. Protección

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O **

* * *

**-Disclaimer- **

Naruto no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**-Notas de la autora- **

Muy decepcionada por la cantidad de reviews ¬¬

* * *

**Protección**

"No sé como vamos a terminar este trabajo"

Haruno Sakura de 17 años de edad estudiante de la preparatoria Konoha, gruñó molesta.

"Estábamos adelantando más en el sillón"

Uchiha Sasuke de 17 años de edad estudiante de la preparatoria Konoha, añadió sin darle importancia al trabajo delante de él.

Sakura lo miró con un pequeño tinte rosado "Sasuke-kun, ahí estábamos adelantando otras cosas" dijo casi en un susurro. Para fortuna de Sakura, ahora estaban sentados en la mesa.

Y si, eran pareja.

Oh si, Sasuke lo recordaba bien.

Dos jovenes adolescentes solos sentados en un sillón. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber la finalidad de aquello. El trabajo había quedado en el olvido a los cinco minutos (un Uchiha no pierde el tiempo), ambos estaban acostados en el sillón, casí sin ropas en una seria y apasionante sesión de besos fogosos. Sasuke tenía su camisa desabotonada y su pelo revuelto. Sakura, directamente, no tenía la camisa y solamente tenía el corpiño rosa que también estaba desabrochado y su pollera estaba casi por la altura de su cadera.

Sasuke podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sakura bajo él. Las manos de Sakura acariciaban su pecho en un ritmo tan lento, que hacía a Sasuke besar más apasionadamente. Las manos de Sasuke bajaban por todo su cuerpo, algunas veces deteniendose en acariciar sus piernas (aprovechando las facilidades de la pollera); otras veces acariciando su estómago y otras veces masajeando sus senos, lo que causaba más gemidos de Sakura. Todavía prevalecían algunas prendas del uniforme, aunque no cabía duda que en cualquier momento, no lo tendrían.

Escuchaba gemir a Sakura bajó sus besos, sentía sus manos recorrer su cuerpo mientras se cerraba en su cuello, jugando con sus cabellos. Oh Kami, cómo le gustaban sus besos por que siempre terminaban...

Sasuke sonrió.

Al ver su sonrisa, Sakura rodó los ojos. '_¿Qué pasa con los hombres y su ego?_'

Sakura no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando eligió como compañero de grupo a Sasuke. ¡Y justo en ese trabajo! Kami! pudiendo estar con Ino, Hinata, Tenten o hasta con Naruto podría haberlo terminado más rápido de lo que avanzaba con Sasuke.

Aunque Sasuke avanzaba en otras cosas... No podía negar que no le gustase. Pero siempre terminaban en otras---

"Besame" dijo en tono autoritario cortando sus pensamientos.

"Sasuke-kun! tenemos que terminar este trabajo!" dijo acalorada Sakura. Sabía hacia donde llevaban los besos de su novio.

"Sólo uno. Después seguimos con el trabajo. A menos de que no puedas controlarte" Sasuke volvió a sonreír, recordando la última vez. Sakura estaba muy determinada a terminar lo que Sasuke había empezado.

"Puedo controlarme perfectamente bien Sasuke-_KUN_" dijo algo molesta, resaltando el "kun"

Asentó las piernas en la silla y estiró su cuerpo sobre la mesa llena de libros y hojas, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y cuando iba a separarse, noto los labios de Sasuke demandar un beso más profundo, así como sus manos hicieron lugar en su cuello atrayéndola más.

"Sasu... ke-kun, el... tra...bajo" logró articular entre besos Sakura.

"Después" le dijo Sasuke. Aprovechó que Sakura volvía a abrir la boca para hablar para depositar su lengua.

Sakura gimió con su intromisión. Y Sasuke saboreó su victoria.

-

-

-

Siempre se necesita saber la parte práctica para hacer la teoría en un trabajo de Educación Sexual, especialmente la de usos de protección.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a:

+angelito86bhrah+

+Lucero+ 

+nadeshiko-uchiha+

+Aiko Uzumaki+

+SanGo-UcHiha+

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *


	6. Sensei

-

-

* * *

Fue como el fin del mundo. Los pájaros no cantaban, la brisa se había detenido, el tiempo parecía haberse congelado. Todo estaba estático. Las flores estaban intactas y el cielo pareció oscurecerse. 

Dos personas estaban en completo silencio. Sentadas bajo un árbol de cerezo después de un largo entrenamiento. Uno miraba a lo lejos, con una cara desconforme, más parecido al enojo. La otra, con una mirada de asombro, pintaba shock.

"Sasuke-kun..." llamó Sakura lentamente. Ya veía la cara de pocos amigos de Sasuke.

Sasuke se tensó al escuchar la voz de Sakura, y ella se dio cuenta de que la escucharía. ¿Cómo se lo diría?

"Sasuke-kun... ese... ese chiste fue malísimo"

Y el infierno se congeló.

* * *

**-**

**- **

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

**-Disclaimer-**

**Naruto** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento

**-Notas de la autora-**

¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

* * *

**-**

**- **

**Sensei**

_Autodesafío_

_-_

_- _

- ¿Hay algo raro en mi cara, Srita Haruno?

Pequeñas risas ahogadas se escucharon en el aula despertando a la susodicha. La joven pelirrosa bajo la mirada a su pupitre con un sonrojo evidente.

- No, sensei. – murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que el profesor la escuchara.

Durante la clase de Sociología, Sakura Haruno, estaba nuevamente concentrada en la cara de su sexy profesor. Pero¿La pueden culpar?

Era el hombre más atractivo que alguna vez haya visto. Y no era la única que lo creía así. A decir verdad, todas las alumnas de la secundaria no podían negar que su sensei, no fuese lindo.

¿Lindo?

¡Era una hermosura!

Tenía un cuerpo musculoso, se le podían notar los bíceps debajo de su remera negra. Además de que su voz era baja y sexy, con unos ojos negros que centellaban ante cualquier sentimiento posesivo o de ira. Tenía manos grandes y masculinas y para agregar tenía un aire misterioso.

Sasuke Uchiha era el profesor más sexy, lindo e inteligente que alguna vez la secundaria de Tokyo tuvo.

- Entonces deje de ver mi rostro y concéntrese en la clase. – dijo el profesor volviendo su atención al pizarrón. Risas traviesas.

- Si sensei.

La clase siguió adelante sin muchos miramientos, y Sakura nuevamente miró el pizarrón. Aunque sus pensamientos no estaban en la clase. Miró a su izquierda y vio por la ventana como en el patio jugaban al tenis.

Era tan lindo día. Una maravillosa tarde de primavera. Podía sentir la brisa por las bisagras. Estaba segura de poder convencer a Shikamaru (sin mucho esfuerzo) de ir a la terraza y observar las nubes. Había encontrado cierta fascinación por ellas. Sonrió al imaginarse la cara y los gritos de Ino, como Hinata se sonrojaría cuando Naruto le hablase, como Neji le dedicaría una mirada asesina a Naruto por estar tan cerca de su prima, y como Tenten fallaría en sus intentos con Neji. Hasta podía imaginarse la cara impasible de Shino (como si eso fuera imposible) y como Kiba molestaría a Naruto.

Si, eso pasar---

- ¡HARUNO!

Sakura fue nuevamente sacada de sus pensamientos algo sorprendida. Pero su sorpresa se vio reemplazada por miedo cuando vio los ojos negros que tenía enfrente de ella.

- Sensei, lo siento... yo-

Se mordió el labio sin saber que decir, por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver como Ino robada los ojos y se tomaba la frente negando la cabeza, como Tenten la miraba buscando ayudarla inútilmente, como Neji tenía una mirada de desaprobación y como Hinata se mordía el labio inferior y jugaba con sus dedos.

- Haruno, le dije que leyera la próxima línea.

Sakura miró el libro delante de ella. No tenía ni idea por donde iban. Vio como Naruto le hacía señas con las manos.

- Uzamaki, no la ayude. Aunque teniendo en cuenta sus '_magnificas' _calificaciones no podrá lograrlo.

Neji sonrió maliciosamente ante el comentario, pero Tenten le dio un codazo.

Sasuke también sonrió pero no se dio vuelta.

-¡TÚ! – gritó Naruto reincorporándose, mirándolo enojado. Sintió que algo le tomaba de la manga y vio que Hinata le negaba con la cabeza y se calló.

- ¿Decía Uzamaki? – agregó con cierta satisfacción el profesor, finalmente sonriendo.

- mmñhmhññ – gruñó Naruto volviéndose a sentar.

- No lo escuché Uzamaki.

Naruto le devolvió una feroz mirada – Nada, _sensei –_ dijo entre dientes.

- Bien – Sasuke volvió su vista a Sakura- Haruno, lea – ordenó en tono autoritario.

Sakura miró nerviosa a su alrededor y suspiró resignada.

- No se por donde van sensei.

- ¿Porque es eso, Haruno?

- No estaba prestando atención – murmuró bajando la vista. Podía sentir la mirada de su profesor en su nuca, pero no hizo amago de levantar la vista.

- Pasa a mi oficina después de clases Haruno. Recibirá su castigo como todos los que no prestan atención. – dijo dándose vuelta y volviendo a su escritorio.

-

-

-

- ¡Bastardo! - gruñó Naruto en la terraza haciendo que Hinata, a su lado, temblara.

- Naruto! Estas asustando a Hinata! – gritó Tenten. Naruto miró a Hinata que se ruborizó.

- Lo siento, Hinata! – rió Naruto nervioso, con una mano rascándose la nuca.

Hinata se ruborizó más.

- ¡Frentuda¿En qué estabas pensando¡Es la tercera vez en la semana!

- Ya lo sé Ino cerda! – espetó Sakura.

- Sé que es difícil concentrarse con "**_ÉL_**" durante las clases, pero ¡haz el esfuerzo!

Sakura rodó los ojos y se acostó junto a Shikamaru. De verdad que las nubes relajaban.

- ... y sexy y misterioso... pero bueno! Ya lo sabemos... – siguió Ino. Gota de sudor a todos los integrantes.

- Shikamaru¿esa nube no parece un árbol de sakuras? – preguntó Sakura dejando hablar sola a Ino

- Mmmh... Se parece un poco a la tabla de ajedrez. – dijo pensante.

- Para mi se parece una armadura – dijo Tenten contenta.

- Es un kunai – dijo Neji

- ¡ES UN POTE DE RAMEN! – Tenten le golpeó la cabeza por ruidoso.

- Para mi se parece un unicornio. – dijo tímidamente Hinata

- y además de que la forma en la que camina! Pero hasta la personalidad es atrayente...

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata y Neji miraron a Ino y suspiraron. Shikamaru? Esta entretenido mirando las nubes. Naruto? Comiendo ramen.

-

-

- Adiós, nos vemos mañana – saludó a la salida Sakura.

- Si te hace algo dímelo Sakura-chan! Ese bastardo la pagará! – gritó Naruto levantando el puño. Varios compañeros lo vieron y se rieron de su comportamiento.

- No hagas nada que yo no haría – dijo Ino guiñando el ojo.

- INO – exclamaron Tenten y Sakura sonrojadas. Hinata echaba humo.

Sakura se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de sus amigos aún con la cara sonrojada. La mirada de Neji la estaba incomodando. Siempre pensó que esos ojos blancos eran especiales. Siempre creyó que podían saber la verdad.

Al menos los de Neji, porque los de Hinata dan una especie de paz y confianza. '_Naruto baka_' pensó Sakura mientras se hacía paso por los pasillos. Se cruzó con varios alumnos que se reían entre ellos y vio como los profesores salían de sus oficinas y se marchaban.

Al final del pasillo, dobló hasta llegar a la entrada de unas escaleras, subió y caminó hasta la anteúltima puerta, al lado de la directora, Tsunade, y en frente de la de Kakashi-sensei.

_Toc toc_

El golpe suave de Sakura hico que la puerta se entreabriera, - Sensei? – llamó asomando la cabeza.

- Cierra la puerta Haruno – dijo una voz en su interior.

Sakura entró y vio a su profesor parado, dandole la espalda, frente a la ventana. Las persianas estaban abiertas, dejando iluminar con luz tenue la habitación.

Sakura cerró la puerta.

- Haruno – dijo el profesor con voz seria, sin darse vuelta - ¿Porqué no estaba prestando atención?

- em... – Sakura miró sus pies. Sus manos detrás de su espalda – estaba distraída, sensei

- distraída... ya veo – repitió pensativo.

- lo siento sensei, no volverá a ocurrir – se apresuró a responder Sakura mirando su espalda. Cuando Sasuke se dio media vuelta, Sakura se mordió el labio y volvió a bajar la mirada.

- Sabe que tiene que cumplir su castigo igual, no Srita Haruno?

- Si, sensei – murmuró Sakura.

- bien – dijo en un susurró Sasuke, bajando de pronto las persianas y sumiendo la habitación en una completa oscuridad.

Sakura se sintió empujada hasta la pared detrás de ella, y levantó la mirada sorprendida para encontrarse con unos ojos negros destellantes, llenos de lujuria y pasión. Sus muñecas estaban tomadas a cada lado de su cabeza por unas manos grandes y masculinas.

Delante suyo estaba Sasuke Uchiha, su profesor.

- Senmm...mmmh! - Sakura había abierto la boca lo suficiente para llamar, cuando la boca de su profesor le impidió hablar. Sintió su húmeda intromisión en su boca.

Su lengua parecía querer hacerla perder la cordura. Cuando sintió su cuerpo presionar sobre el suyo, supo que no tenía sentido forcejear. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Tan pronto como sucedió, se alejó de ella. Cortando cualquier contacto, salvo el agarre de sus manos.

Sakura respiró fuertemente, aún con los ojos cerrados, intentando normalizar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

- Te dije Sakura – le dijo Sasuke en voz baja en su oído izquierdo. Su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Aprovechó aquella situación para besarle el cuello y subir hasta mordisquearle el lóbulo.

- uh? – logró decir Sakura mareada.

Él suspiró en su cuello, causando que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

- Te dije lo que te sonrojaras más – le murmuró en un tono sexy besando su cuello.

- _de...mo_ – articuló Sakura jadeante.

- Te dije que me excitaba – dijo Sasuke al tiempo que presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Dándole justificada su respuesta.

Sakura se sonrojó mas al sentir su estado. – Sensemmmmh!

La boca de Sasuke volvió a tomarla más violentamente. Su lengua jugando con la suya en una batalla a muerte. Sus labios se movían con ferocidad y se volvía más hambriento si Sakura gemía.

Sasuke se despegó de sus labios, antes de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos, el brillo en sus ojos eran respuestas evidentes de que todavía la deseaba, y que no había terminado.

- Te dije que no me llamaras sensei – volvió a apoyarse en su hombro respirando su aroma.

- ¡No eres justo Sasuke-kun! – reprochó Sakura normalizando su respiración, nuevamente.

Sasuke la miró, con sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados y rosados por la presión, sus ojos con un brillo especial y ¿con el ceño fruncido? Sasuke tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no tomarla ahí mismo y reclamarla como suya nuevamente y principalmente escucharla¿es que ella no sabía lo sexy que se veía enojada?

-... siempre me estas retando en clases, y sabes que tenerte tan cerca me hace sonrojar y...-

Sasuke miró hacia otro lado. Tenía razón, pero no se lo iba a decir. Pero fue así como la recordaba siempre. Con sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos verdes grandes e implorantes, su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo, sus manos acariciando su—

- ¡Sasuke-kun¿me estas escuchando?

Sasuke volvió a la realidad, algo molesto por haberlo sacado de sus pensamientos. La miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Te estaba diciendo que creo que Neji lo sabe y que—

- ¿Qué?

- últimamente me mira mucho y creo que lo sabe.

- lo reprobaré – dijo besando su cuello. Poco le importaba lo que Hyuuga haga.

- Eso se verá más sospechoso que ser castigada tres veces en la misma semana – dijo Sakura sonriendo, bajo su piel pudo sentir a Sasuke sonreír.

- Es tu culpa por verte tan sexy – dijo simplemente subiendo por su cuello y volviendo a distraerse con su lóbulo.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – exclamó Sakura colorada tratando de liberarse. – Quiero que te tomes las cosas enserio

- Me tomo las cosas muy en serio. – dijo apretando su cuerpo. Podía sentir el contorno de sus senos en su pecho – Le arruinaré el promedio.

Sakura suprimió una risa – ¿Cómo a Lee?

- Es su culpa por arrojarte corazones delante de mí.

- Yo creo que es muy tierno lo que hace – dijo Sakura sin darle importancia - Es una forma de mostrar afecto.

- hn – Sasuke se separó de ella y miró a otro lado, soltando sus muñecas. Sakura lo miró.

- ey – llamó, pero Sasuke no la miraba. – ¿Sasuke-kun? – volvió a llamar tomando su rostro entre sus manos. – ey – dijo suavemente, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, había algo extraño en sus ojos.

Sasuke no la quería mirar. Sakura había dicho que era tierno lo que ese cejas anchas le había hecho, y él, siempre la tomaba por sorpresa en los recreos y la castigaba, o la hacia pasar vergüenza frente a sus amigos solamente para verla sonrojar y tener una razón para castigarla.

- yo no dejaría que Lee-san me haga... – Sakura calló avergonzada. Esta vez Sasuke la miró expectante, lentamente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- Hacer que, Sakura?

- bueno, ya sabes... – dijo sonrojada.

- no, no sé – se apresuró a decir – dime – presionó su cuerpo más y Sakura ahogó un gemido e intento sacar las manos de la cara de Sasuke, pero éste se lo impidió. – Dilo Sa-ku-ra – susurró presionándola tanto con la voz como con su cuerpo.

- cuando... tú y yo... mmh... hacemos... mmmh... el amor – dijo Sakura avergonzada mirando el hombro de Sasuke. No podía verle a los ojos.

Sasuke le levantó la cara para hacer contacto visual. Y sonrió al verla apenada. – Yo tampoco dejaría que nadie aparte de mi te haga el amor, Sakura – y la besó dulcemente, reforzando sus palabras.

Se separaron al rato, ambos sonriendo, frente con frente. – No creo que no se va a salvar de su castigo Srita Haruno – dijo Sasuke.

- Oh, y cual es mi castigo sensei? – preguntó Sakura sonriendo divertida

Sasuke se separó de ella y avanzó hasta la puerta, cerró con llave y se volvió a Sakura

- El castigo de hoy será... sobre el escritorio – dijo Sasuke tomándola por lo brazos y comenzando a desabrocharle la camisa.

Sakura sonrió. Podía acostumbrarse a estos castigos.

* * *

**Vocabulario:**

_demo: _pero

_sensei:_ maestro/profesor

* * *

jah! Ese fue un autodesafío. No se, tenía ganas de hacer algo así un drabble de profesor (sexy)-alumna. Creo que esta bien, con algunos errores y falta de narrativa, pero bueh, era esto o actualizar dentro de tres semanas cuando se terminen mis parciales en la facultad. 

Tengo una cosilla que contarles. Hace tres días o cuatro, una lectora y me dijo de que alguien había subido mi traducción de "Beso sin sentido" en otra página. Revolví cielo y tierra para que se eliminara mi traducción de su cuenta. Pero a razón de esto, ahora tengo miedo.

Tengo miedo de que me roben mis drabbles, pensé seriamente en dejar de postear mis fics, por que ya me pasó esto tres veces. Primero con Broken Pieces (un fic de RK), después con Noches de Pasión (que seguro que todos los que me estan leyendo, ya saben que es mi primer lemon de SasuSaku), que al final terminó siendo una falsa alarma, y finalmente con "Beso sin sentido"

Tengo miedo y no sé que hacer.

Agradecimientos por sus reviews a: **C4m1la, MaKAkiSs, Aiko Uzumaki, kathya (cap3), Lucero, AkanedeDiethel, HINATA (cap1,2,3,4,5), kmmy, nadeshiko-uchiha, Deraka (cap 1,2,3,4,5), angelito86bhrah, alex b**

Con respecto a la pregunta de una: Si, acepto desafíos (es más tengo una lista de cinco por hacer) pero ahora no tengo tiempo de escribirlos, me estoy volviendo loca con el estudio! y ya me siento culpable de no estar estudiando .

**Así que dejenme un review para hacerme sentir mejor!**

¡Hasta la próxima semana!

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *


	7. Words that cannot be spoken

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer-**

Naruto no es mio, si lo fuera Sasuke quedaría con Sakura.

**-Notas de la autora-**

¿Me matan si es muy corto?**  
**

**-Summary- **

Y la miró, con esa mirada que asusta a cualquiera. Pero ella lo conoce, más de lo que él cree. Y quiere demostrárselo. Hoy, lo hará.

* * *

Fic 100 O.o Kaoru-chan o.O Versión 7.0 Marca registrada. Cualquier robo o hurto es una violación a los derechos de autor. Ley nº 11.723

* * *

_- _

_Words that cannot been spoken._

-

- Sasuke-kun…

La voz hermosa su novia lo llamó.

- hn

- Sasuke-kun…

Lo llamó otra vez. Sasuke la miró, sin molestarse en "hn-ed" otra vez.

- Sasuke-kun…

Bien, ahora comenzaba a irritarse. Los dos estaban acostados en la cama en la residencia de Uchiha. Uno al lado del otro. Ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, oyendo sus latidos. Mientras, que al mismo tiempo, acariciaba su pecho con sus dedos. Absolutamente, relajada.

- Sasuke-kun…

-¿¡Qué!?

Sí, él definitivamente estaba irritado. Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes. Él la observó en ella, con esa mirada que asusta a todos. Pero ella le conoce, tanto que él no puede imaginarse. Ella lo ama más que la vida misma. Y desea decírselo. Desea que él lo entienda.

- Sasuke-kun…

Antes de que él pueda decir cualquier cosa, ella se sienta en su regazo. Exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo. Sus labios besaron los suyos en una dulce caricia. Mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sasuke-kun, te amo.

Los ojos negros la miraron. Él nunca conseguiría cansarse de sus ojos. Tan encantadores, tan alegres, tan inocentes. Y él no le respondió. Él actúa. La empujó, la espalda de ella contra la cama. Y la besó.

La beso como si no existiera mañana. La beso como si ella fuera alguna clase droga.

Ella era tan dulce, tan frágil. Él a veces tenía miedo de romperla. Él no puede romperla. Él no puede hacerla llorar. Él no puede verla sufrir. Él no puede hacerle daño.

No otra vez

Él no puede porque eso podría matarlo.

Pero como ella, él desea decirte que la ame. Él quiere, no... Él desea que ella lo entienda.

¿Pero él nunca era un hombre de palabras, o si?

Él podría nunca decir tan fácil "te amo" como ella. Por lo menos, no ahora. No después de dos meses de la muerte de Itachi y de un mes del perdón de Konoha.

Si las palabras no pueden ser habladas. Él tendrá que demostrárselo.

Sonrisa.

Él amaría demostrárselo todos los días.

* * *

**-Notas de la autora- **

Si, puedo escuchar desde acá (esquivando tomatazos) los gritos de decepción por este drabble. YA SÉ, ES CORTO! Pero bueeeno, estoy muy ocupada con los parciales en la facultad, además de que hace tiempo que no estoy frente a la computadora sino es por más de media hora. Esto de estudiar no me gusta nada ¬¬

En fin, hoy, como es viernes, y cómo me dejaron muchos reviews en el drabble anterior (Sabía que les iba a gustar!) respondo los reviews anteriores.

**-k2-san-** Gracias por tu apoyo en el tema del plagio. Por suerte se arregló y elimaron mi traducción de su cuenta. Así que espero que ahora piense dos veces antes de robarme algo. La próxima vez averiguo su número de IP y ... ¬¬... En fin, no voy a hacer una continuación del drabble "Sensei" por que no me lo puedo imaginar. Lo que sí voy a escribir, va a ser el drabble anterior a este, o sea, como la prequela de como empezó, de como se conocieron, pero probablente lo haga cuando no este tan ocupada.

**-Deraka- **Oooh, que fiel lectora! siempre dejando reviews!! yo tengo un problesor de sociología que esta re bueno, capaz que fue por eso que me inspiré, pero mi profesor de derecho también esta bueno (baba) dios santo, que lindos profesores hay en mi facultad. No me puedo imaginar a Sasuke enseñando Sociología, pero no lo veía en otra materia (debería haberlo puesto como profesor de derecho, le pega más) En fin, la parte de las nubes la puse para que no quedara tan... mmmh, cómo para no ir tan al final, para no pasar tan rápido a los hechos. Además de que quería involucrar a los demás personajes en el secundario. ¿Qué más? Ah si, me encanta poner a Sasuke celoso, se dan cuenta? primero con Ascensor, después con... con qué? ah si, con la segunda parte de Noches de Pasión que todavía no lo terminé. Pero bueno, ya van a venir los ataques de celos. Y Neji lo sabe, pero Neji no es del tipo de meterce en las cosas que no le incumben, yo creo que el pensamiento de Neji es como "Es problema de Sakura, que ella haga lo que crea que es mejor" Y por último, tu desafío lo estoy pensando, pero me vas a tener que aguantar hasta mitad de diciembre, cuando termine todos los líos que tenga. Pero en el verano... oh, dios santo.. en el verano voy a escribir hasta hartarlos.

**-nadeshiko-uchiha-** no voy a dejar de escribir, lo decidí y espero no cambiar de opinión. Jah! con mi profesor de derecho (que es una hermosura) tampoco prestaba atención. (baba) Gracias por tu review

**-AkanedeDiethel- **jajaja, no te tires, sino, cómo vas a leer este drabble??

**-sakurasasuke -** Gracias, ojala te guste este también!

**-arhen-** La idea de hacer el comienzo, de como empezó todo esta en mi lista de drabbles por hacer.

-Lucero- No sé cómo podés encontrar el anterior excelente. O sea, para mi, el que mejor esta escrito es "Lo mismo" amo como escribí ese. La verdad es que es uno de los mejores que escribí, tiene todo lo que quise. awww, me encanta (love that fic). Bueno, si, ultimamente estoy actualizando rápido, por que los drabbles ya los tengo escritos. Pero me quedan tres nada más, o sea, para tres semanas más... después... dios sabrá (????) Nos hablamos.

**-Kanna Uchiha-** Gracias, por suerte el tema ya se solucionó, pero si ves algo mio que no esta bajo mi nombre, avisame eh:)

**-HINATA **- Gracias por tus reviews! son re lindos. Espero que nos hablemos bien pronto. La facultad absorbe todo mi tiempo ¬¬

**-Vero Malfoy Uchiha- **Entiendo perfectamente por que te gusta. ¿Quién no desea ver escenas así de SasuSaku?

**-GAASAITALEX234-** Gracias! No sé si tengo talento, de en serio, no sé que pensaran de mi cuando empiece a escribir con ganas. (por que estos drabbles, salvo el que se llama "Lo mismo", estan escritos así nomás) Y si, en un futuro, que ahora no lo veo tan lejano, es escribir un fic largo. A decir verdad estoy pensando en escribir uno de tres o cuatro caps, pero no lo quiero empezar ahora porque los voy a dejar colgados, no voy a poder actualizar seguido. Capaz en el verano.

-**angelito86bhrah-** Si, ya sé. Igual da algo de miedo. Pero bueno, por lo menos tengo la consciencia limpia.

**-naru-san- **jajajajaja, gracias! gracias!! no son muchos mis fics de sasusaku, pero van a haber más eh! me van a ver seguido por acá una vez que tengo menos problemas, así que no quiero quejas!! y golpea a la persona que obre mal con mis fics! pero no lo mates eh! ese es mi trabajo:)

**-0o Ai-chan o0- **Si, como ya dije antes, voy a hacer como la precuela de "Sensei" que va a tener su touch candente. Imaginate, va a estar ubicado en el verano, o sea, playa, bikini, arena, mar, aguas termales y mucho CALOOOR! mmmh.. Sasukeee (baba). Estoy muy puntual, no? bueno, dentro de tres semanas va a cambiar XD

(Kaoru-chan descansa la mano después de tanto escribir)

uuuf, me cansé. 14 review!! que divinos/as que son!! de en serio! sus reviews son lo más. Me levantan el animo. Prometo ponerme las pilas y comenzar a escribir como escribo siempre! Este blockeo de escritor me esta volviendo loca!!

Ahora, algunos datos que capaz les interesa:

**+Little Pieces+**

Chapter one:_  
Reviews:_ 17  
_Hits:_ 1431  
_Words:_ 1906

Chapter two:  
_Reviews:_ 12  
_Hits_: 484  
_Words_: 1348  
  
Chapter three:  
_Reviews:_ 13  
_Hits_: 429  
_Words:_ 1405

Chapter four:  
_Reviews_: 7  
_Hits:_ 374  
_Words:_ 1615

Chapter five:  
_Reviews_: 11  
_Hits_: 315  
_Words_: 607

Chapter six:  
_Reviews_: 14  
_Hits_: 217  
_Words:_ 2686

_You are on the favorites list of 9 members. __(En Little Pieces, no?)_

_You are on the author alert list of 7 members. (En Little Pieces, no?)  
_

Yo esperaba estar en más favoritos según sus reviews :D Me voy antes de que escriba mi diario intimo (??)

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	8. Tadaima

**ESPECIAL TENTEN/LEE.**

**Dedicado a Deraka.**

_A decir verdad no soy de esta pareja, ni siquiera me gusta Tenten. Solamente la pongo con Neji, porque no quiero que Neji esté sólo. Y con respecto a Lee, mmmh -pensando- tampoco lo involucro mucho en mis drabbles y no lo tengo pensado en mi próximo proyecto de fic, pero me gusta ponerlo para darle celos a Sasuke, o sea, para que se vea el constraste nada más._

_Por último este drabble, me salió cuando leí el drabble de Deraka. Sin darme cuenta estaba escribiendo un review con esto incluido!Las palabras me salían solas. Ojala les guste._

* * *

Si había algo que todavía no terminaba de asombrarlo, era la poca atención que demostraba a su alrededor cuando caminaba. De en serio, es cómo si no se diera cuenta de nada. O tal vez, era distraída. Pero siendo _ella_ era imposible. Digamos, era rápida cuando se trataba de armas. Muy rápida. 

Pero, nadie, o sea, _nadie_ puede hacerla entender que es una chica. Una mujer que ha evolucionado. Y evolucionado muy bien en sus curvas, y con muy buenas proporciones.

Admitámoslo, él no es ciego.

Si puede ver cómo una mujer a su preciosa flor de cereza¿Por qué no podría notar el cambio en Tenten?

Tampoco es tan tonto como parece.

Por eso mismo, se había dado cuenta que Sakura, jamás le daría una oportunidad, no cuando había abrazado, o mejor dicho, cuando se había aferrado a Uchiha el día que había vuelto a Konoha. Y esa forma de llorar... Sí, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que cualquier oportunidad había sido desechada y cavado diez mil metros bajo tierra.

Pero un día, a decir verdad, la semana pasada cuando habían vuelto de una misión rango B, habían pasado por el mismo atajo de siempre que los llevaba hasta su usual campo de entrenamiento con Gai-sensei. Ese atajo, era la más concurrida por jovencitas al ser cómo... el 'centro comercial'. Tiendas de ropas, joyerías, zapatos y restaurantes de lujo para no decir floristerías eran vistas por allí.

Y aquello era lo que no terminaba de asimilar.

Tenía 18 años, toda una mujer. ¿No llegaba el momento en el que debería fijarse en esas cosas?

Cuando eran jóvenes no le daba mucha importancia; a decir verdad, le gustaba de esa forma, por que no tenía que lidear con esos temas tan complicados como "¿Con que lo combino?", "Rojo no me sienta. Me hace gorda." Conversaciones que había escuchado de Ino y Sakura en varias oportunidades.

Gracias a dios que Tenten no era así.

Sabía que ella no era del tipo de comprarse ropa, ni siquiera le gustaban las flores, ni nada que podría llamarse "femenino".

Era una amiga más, una compañera que sabía que responder cuando le preguntaba algo. Era servicial y muy atenta. Podía ser amable y dulce, pero carecía de feminidad.

Y le encantaba eso.

La miró por el rabillo de su ojo, parecía tan tranquila, tan confiada de ella misma, y pensar que varias chicas se sentían confiadas con la ropa de última moda, con el peso ideal, con 'volumen'.

Nunca había escuchado a Tenten quejarse de su cuerpo, ni nada. Y sabía que detrás de esas ropas se ocultaban las verdaderas curvas que varias mujeres deseaban tener.

Y tenía una sonrisa. Una sonrisa tan... no sabía. Pero era especial, no era alegre y dulce como la de Sakura, no era sensual como la de Ino, ni siquiera era una sonrisa tímida como la de Hinata. Capaz eran los labios, que parecían suaves y dulces... uh?

Pero, tenían algo...

Algo que lo hacia relajarse y confiar. Algo que lo hacía sentirse poderoso. Algo que lo hacía sentirse completo.

Sonrió.

Ya sabía que pediría para su cumpleaños.

* * *

**Oka, eso fue Tenten/Lee. Ahora demos paso a la pareja que todos amamos. **

_**SasuSaku**_

* * *

**Taidama.**

* * *

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

La oscuridad se encierra entre las paredes. La luz solar se desvanece entre los cerrojos para darle paso a la noche.

Así pasan los segundos, convirtiéndose en minutos, los minutos en horas, las horas en días, los días en meses.

La cama esta fría y las sabanas sin olor, sólo me siento envuelta por las sabanas blancas. Aquello no es protección.

Ahora que lo veo, la casa es muy grande. ¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo por tantos años?

El tiempo transcurre con tanta lentitud. Como si me estuviera castigando. Es una tortura.

Una completa tortura.

Suspiró cansada...

Mis pasos no se escuchan, mi respiración es controlada y mi cuerpo se siente pesado. Estoy en el dormitorio, me envuelvo toda y me arrugó en forma de feto. Miró la puerta antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirme de una vez.

Estoy sola

-

-

-

Me despierto sintiéndome atrapada. No era ni de día, porque la habitación estaba sumida en oscuridad. Notó algo caliente emanar bajo mi cuerpo, y una respiración en mi cuello. Levantó la vista y allí estas.

"Podrías haberme despertado" - le dije, sabía que estaba despierto. Abracé su pecho desnudo, inhalé su aroma, sentí su calor corporal. Estaba allí, no era un sueño.

"hn" - Nunca fue un hombre de muchas palabras. Pero no me importaba, lo amaba igual.

Me reincorporé lo suficiente para estar frente a frente. Mirándolo a los ojos que tanto me volvían loca. Sonreí y le dejé un pequeño beso. Un roce de labios que era suficiente para que entendiera.

"Te extrañé" - le aclaré. Mi voz apagada porque estaba en su pecho. Sus brazos envolviéndome, y con su mano libre me acariciaba los cabellos.

"Sasuke..." - susurré contenta cerrando los ojos para sumergirme en las olas del inconsciente. Pero estaba lo suficientemente despierta para escuchar lo último que dijo.

"Tadaima Sakura"

¤ ¤

* * *

**-Notas del fic- **

Nuevamente un drabble corto, pero es la última vez, la próxima semana subo el "**especial de halloween**" que dejé atrasado y que ya esta terminado. Con respecto a **Tadaima**, no me acuerdo cómo fue que salió, creo que fue después de **Words that cannot be spoken**. Si, creo que fue después de eso.

Me gusta, es tierno y dulce. Mi idea era que Sasuke se haya ido a una misión rango-S y que durara por lo menos tres meses. Tres meses sin ver a Sakura, sería la primera vez que no se ven por tanto tiempo. Obviamente ya son pareja, pero no están casados, sólo viven juntos. Y que regresara a casa cansado, se acostase y viese a Sakura dormir, pero me gusta más esta parte porque cuando suba **31 días**, este drabble vendría a ser cómo una "continuación". Cuando suba el susodicho drabble les cuento bien.

Al final cambie de opinión con respecto a este drabble, verlo desde el punto de vista de Sakura es mucho más fácil y más sentimental. También me di cuenta que parece muy poético por las oraciones cortas y porque noto cierta rima. La verdad es que no me gusta la poesía, pero estoy satisfecha con el trabajo en sí.

**-Notas de la autora-**

(Tantas notas marean¿no?) Me dijeron que escribo raro por msn, y me dejaron pensando. Supongo que se refieren al hecho de que hablo "bien" o sea, con puntos, comas, gramática, léxico, sintáxis. No me gusta tener erróres, capaz sea por eso que soy tan perfeccionista con ALGUNAS cosas que escribo. Pero algunas eh!

Quiero agradecer por la cantidad de reviews que recibí con el último drabble. De en serio! no pensé que tantos me iban a dejar un review, cómo era tan corto! Gente! son divinos!

Me están consintiendo demasiado... sigan así! (waiiiii)

**-GAASAITALEX234-** jajajjaja, tus porras me hicieron reir. Este verano me pongo a escribir esa fanfic.

**-angelito86bhrah-** autoras favoritas?? Lovelove!

**-YojimI-** no tan fácil? al contrario:D

**-Deraka- **A veeer, creo que el anterior fue **words that... **no? ya no me acuerdo que actualizo. xD Lo que pasa que el original esta escrito en inglés, es más hasta creo que lo traduje y se me habrá pasado u olvidado ponerle "mi toque". Prometo arreglarlo cuando tenga tiempo libre.

Son 'cachos de contestación' por que tus reviews son larguisimos y divinos! Tengo que ponerme al día con muchas cosas, facultad, drabbles, fics de RK, y además de que estoy por meterme en una comunidad de LJ que se llama 100 situations, que es escribir 100 situaciones de tu anime favorito. Obviamente ahí entro yo con SasuSaku y KenKao (RK) awwwwww, quiero escribiiiir! coofff, cofff, en fin! Estuve pensando sobre hacer comedia, pero no se me ocurre nada -piensa- por ahora cómo que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza romance/triángulos amorosos y drama (me fascina el drama). Pero el proyecto de fic de tres o cuatro caps es pura comedía xD. Para navidad creo que también voy a poder actualizar no se si mucho, pero... no se xD

Con el número de drabbles mmmh, creo que 20/25 no se. Tengo tres más en mi carpeta de fics. Después tengo cuatro ideas más en mi cuaderno de fics y dos ideas en mi anotador (xD) Tengo que volcar las ideas a word y ver cómo me quedan, pero probablemente 20.

Yo pensé que me iban a preguntar más personas sobre eso (la conversación al principio de drabble anterior) pero cómo nadie lo hizo pensé que lo habían entendido. Me alegra que alguien pregunte. Es un diálogo que tenía atragantado en mi cabeza y no sabía donde meterlo.

Leí tu drabble, me gustó mucho, y esta muy bien redactado:) por eso salió el pequeño drabble que puse arriba.

Creo que contesté todas tus preguntas. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me gustan porque son criticos y me das una buena justificación del porque te gustan. Es muy difícil encontrar reviewers así. Gracias y nos vemos:)

**-HINATA - **Que bueno que te gustan! Son cortitos pero tiernos.

**-Anju-maaka-** jajjajaja, yo soy de escribir testamentos! pero intento no volverme densa. Que bueno que te gusten, ojala este también sea de tu agrado.

**-sakurass- **Muy bien, acá hay otra actualización.

**-Lucero - **uy si, yo también quiero mi inspiración de vuelta y que se quede permanente! Mientras tanto tendrán que conformarse con estas lucesitas de inspiración. :D

**-AkanedeDiethel-** Ok, esta vez no me tires tomatazos, es otro corto ;

**-nadeshiko-uchiha- **GO GO SASUSAKU! No voy a dejar de escribir!!

**-minabi-** si, hay más, mucho más:D

-MaKAkiSs- Si, perdón por eso. Lo que pasó fue que está funcionando muy mal ultimamente.

* * *

**+Little Pieces+**  


Chapter seven: Words that cannot be spoken  
_Reviews_: 12  
_Hits_: 173  
_Words:_ 1436_  
_

_You are on the favorites list of 12 members. __(En Little Pieces, no?)_

_You are on the author alert list of 8 members. (En Little Pieces, no?)_

* * *

**_Review review!_**

**PERDÓN POR HABER TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ESTUVO FUNCIONANDO MUY MAL._  
_**

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	9. Halloween

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer-**

**Naruto** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**-Notas de la autora- **

Si, me dieron **ganas de actualizar**, y quien soy yo para negarme algo, eh?

* * *

**-Especial Halloween-  
**_-untitle-_**  
**

"Mmmmmmmnnn!!!"

Se desperezó una pelirrosa en la cama. Todavía no se había sentado en la cama, que tenía los brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza. La almohada había caído al suelo y las sábanas estaban atrapadas entre sus piernas, envolviéndola.

Se movía mucho cuando dormía.

Estirada en el medio de la cama, ahora con ambos brazos extendidos a cada lado respiró largamente. Podía oler la fragancia de las sabanas

'mmmhhh' sonrió contenta.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, brillantes y felices verdes. Suspiró contenta al ver el techo, al sentir las sabanas suaves contra su piel, y no le importó estar sola en la cama.

Miró a su costado buscando el celular así poder hacer su llamada rutinaria. Rió por lo bajo cuando se imaginó cómo le iban a responder, "_¿Todavía en la cama?_" sip, eso le diría.

Cuando movió su cabeza al costado, vio claramente el reloj. Sus números rojos y grandes.

8.45 a.m.

¿¡8.45 a.m!?

A las 9 tenía que estar en el hospital ¡¡Oh dios santo, Tsunade la iba a matar!!

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, pero se olvidó que las sabanas estaban envueltas a su alrededor. Cayó al suelo con un doloroso "**THUND**"

"¡Maldición!" masculló enseguida, mientras se reincorporaba y levantaba su ropa interior que estaba en el suelo.

Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para sonrojarse con el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado y se encerró en el baño. Al poco tiempo después se escuchó el agua correr de la ducha. No pasaron ni dos segundos que volvió a salir, envuelta en una toalla rosa, con ropa en la mano caminó hasta el lavadero. Abrió el lavarropa y colocó el jabón en polvo con el suavizante, metió su uniforme y dio vuelta a la perilla del centrifugado para que se seque después.

Volvió a la cocina y buscó entre los estantes el frasco de capuchino. A simple vista lo vio, estaba junto al de café negro. Puso la cafetera a andar y agregó dos cucharadas de capuchino. La prendió y dejó una taza (rosa) al lado.

Volvió al baño y bajo la presión del agua comenzó a bañarse. Tomó la botella rosa que había de shampoo y se lavó el pelo. Encontró el jabón y se enjabonó.

No tardó ni diez minutos que volvió a salir ya limpia. Se secó rápidamente, se colocó la bata rosa y avanzó hasta la cocina.

El capuchino ya estaba hecho, caliente y espumeante. Se sirvió en la taza y al mismo tiempo, tomaba su bolso, que estaba en el suelo del living, y comenzó a guardar sus papeles.

Una vez guardado, tomó un largo trago de capuchino que le quemó toda la garganta, tosió un poco y tomó un poco de agua. Corrió hasta el baño y sacó el cepillo de dientes (rosa) que estaba al lado de uno azul, y se lavó los dientes con el dentífrico de sabor frambuesa. Al terminar, se peinó atándoselo en una coleta alta.

Volvió al lavadero, la ropa ya estaba lista y seca. La sacó y caminó hasta la habitación. Se despojó de la bata y se colocó su uniforme de trabajo. Una conjunto de pollera y camisa blanca.

Si, trabajaba como enfermera en un hospital privado. Estaba estudiando para ser doctora pero como ya tenía el 75 por ciento de las materias de la carrera aprobadas podía trabajar como ayudante de alguna doctora.

La doctora Tsunade era la jefa de un hospital privado muy privilegiado. Le habían dicho que habían tenido mucha suerte en ser ayudante de la gran Tsunade. No era tal cual le habían dicho. Si, era muy exigente y siempre pedía lo mejor de lo mejor. Pero la atención en el hospital era muy buena. Además, una vez que se la conocía bien, cualquiera se daría cuenta que tiene un alma caritativa, pero una fuerza y carácter descomunal.

Notó algo raro cuando se prendió la camisa y la pollera. Ajustaba más de lo normal, se miró en el espejo y ahogó el grito.

La pollera estaba más corta de lo que era. Se le podían notar las piernas y si se agachaba mucho cualquiera podría ver su portaligas (usaba medias blancas). Y su camisa... oh dios santo, su camisa se le ajustaba mucho. Podía ver su corpiño rosa de lo tan apretado que le quedaba la camisa, estaba segura que si respiraba profundo los botones saltarían por todos lados.

Sí él la veía así, la iba a matar.

Suspiró largamente, seguramente se había equivocado en el lavarropas...

Fue hasta el lavadero y en efecto, se había equivocado, apretó el botón que decía 'agua caliente' en vez de 'agua fría' y, ergo, la ropa se había achicado.

'_kami..._'

Respiró profundo, atenta a que no se le desabrochara ningún botón. Caminó hasta la entrada con su bolso en mano y tomó su saco y se lo puso, por las dudas.

Sería un largo día.

**O o o O  
**

El día había terminado más tarde de lo que debería. Kami sama¿Cómo hizo para aguantar tanto? Era viernes por la tarde, bien entrada la tarde, porque ya podía ver las estrellas y la luna en el cielo, así como cierta oscuridad. Los vecinos ya habían prendido las luces de sus puertas y podía ver a varios niños disfrazados caminando por la calle.

Claro, era halloween.

Por eso había tantos alcohólicos en el hospital '_Se adelantaron a la fiesta_' pensó Sakura mientras caminaba. Podía sentir las miradas de las personas mientras caminaba. Era la misma mirada que le dieron cuando había salido de la casa, cuando había tomado el colectivo (mal momento para haber dejado su auto en su casa), cuando había bajado del colectivo, cuando había entrado al hospital.

Demonios¡ni que la pollera fuera tan corta!

Pero bueno, no era de todos los días ver a una joven atractiva vestida de enfermera... y más si la ropa se le ajustaba mucho al cuerpo.

Oh, cómo la iba a matar...

Y sabía que era algo... cuida '_¿A quien intentas mentir Haruno¡Sabes perfectamente cómo es!_' y más si alguien miraba lo que él creía que era suyo.

Y lo era.

No había tenido tiempo de cambiarse, en el trabajo no tenía ropa y no había podido ir a su casa. Era demasiado tarde.

Hasta estaba llegando tarde a la fiesta de Ino. Teniendo 25 años de edad¿Quién hace una fiesta de disfraces para festejar halloween?

En cierta forma, mejor. Hacía tiempo que no veía a sus amigos, extrañaba a Ino quería conocer a su nuevo novio, un tal Shikamaru y quería saber como iban las cosas entre Hinata y Naruto, iban demasiado lentos, hasta Neji había aceptado (a regañadientes) la relación entre los dos, gracias a los métodos de persuasión de Tenten.

Trabajando los siete días a la semana, estudiando gran parte de los días y el poco tiempo libre que tenía lo usaba para pasar tiempo con quien más amaba.

Sakura se ruborizó al recordar como habían aprovechado el tiempo libre la noche anterior.

Dio gracias que el colectivo la dejaba a sólo dos cuadras de la casa de Ino, y que en esas dos cuadras no hubiese tanta gente. Ya había pasado mucha vergüenza por un día.

En el trabajo no había tenido ni dos segundos de paz, escuchando el coqueteo irrespetuoso de varios pacientes (la mayoría borrachos), de las miradas lujuriosas de algunos ancianos y/o padres de familia ¡hasta sus compañeros de trabajo!

Honestamente, necesitan una novia.

Después, las miradas reprobatorias de las mujeres y bueno ¿Quién las puede culpar cuando sus maridos están baboseando frente a ellas?

Suspiró.

Las bromas que le hacía el novio de Tsunade tampoco la ayudaron. Jiraiya es el dibujante de una revista... para adultos... con gustos... emm... especiales, eso le había dicho Tsunade aunque no había entendido muy bien.

Le había pedido que posara para él, después dijo algo de le gustaría recorrer geografía _con_ ella, algo de explorar _sus_ montañas, _sus_ llanuras, descubrir _sus _túneles y pintar _sus_ valles.

Tsunade le había golpeado antes de que pudiese continuar, aliviándola de responder, ya no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba hablando Jiraiya.

Tocó la puerta de la casa de Ino, la puerta no tardó en abrirse mostrando una alegre gatuvela.

"¡SAKURA!" La rubia abrazó fuertemente a su amiga. Se conocían desde que eran pequeñas, siempre juntas durante la mayor parte de la infancia.

Se pelearon muchas veces, las dos eran igual de tercas, su relación se había puesto algo competitiva con el trayecto del tiempo pero lograron sobrellevarlo.

Ahora a sus 25 años eran como hermanas.

Ino estaba estudiando diseñadora de modas. Algo en lo que le estaba yendo muy bien, siempre tuvo buen gusto con la ropa. Estaba segura que ese disfraz se lo había hecho ella.

"¡INO!"

"lindo disfraz Sakura" exclamó Ino guiñándole el ojo. Sakura se sonrojó.

"no es un disfraz, es el uniforme del trabajo" murmuró por lo bajo.

Ino alzó una ceja "¿Uniforme? Seguro... ¿Sabe él que viniste vestida así?" La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza. Ino rió "No quiero estar cuando él te vea."Antes de que Sakura pudiera replicar le dijo "Ven quiero presentarte a Shikamaru" dijo mientras la arrastraba hasta la fiesta. Varias cabezas se dieron vuelta al verla, algunas alzando la ceja.

"Entonces¿llegó?"

"Todavía no"

Sakura suspiró cansada. Sería una noche larga.

"Pensé que venían juntos" siguió la rubia

"Salí tarde del trabajo y sé que él tenía una reunión importante"

"Entonces no tardará en llegar, sabes que no puede dejarte sola ni por un minuto y más con _eso"_ – dijo señalando su uniforme

Sakura rió, eso era cierto.

**O o o O**

Shikamaru era lo que menos esperaba Sakura. Era lindo si, pero... ¿cómo decirlo? Era algo... vago. Y siempre estaban discutiendo, al final siempre ganaba Ino y él se limitaba a decir "mujer problemática"

Sakura levantó los hombros, si ellos se gustaban.

"¡Sakura-chaaaaaan!" Sakura se dio media vuelta para ver, no, para encontrarse envuelta en dos brazos fuertes y cabellos rubios haciéndole cosquillas la cara.

"¡Naruto me están ahogando!" logró decir la pelirrosa

"Lo siento" sonrió enorme Naruto rascándose la cabeza "Tanto tiempo sin verte Sakura-chan" dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. "oi Sakura-chan, que sexy disfraz"

"¡Baka!" Sakura se ruborizó golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza.

"ow Sakura-chaaaaan, no era necesario golpear tan fuertee" musitó adolorido el rubio hiperactivo sobandose la zona lastimada.

"Buenas noches Sakura-san" saludó tímidamente Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata tanto tiempo" saludó Sakura sonriéndole.

Los tres se unieron en una conversación recordando cuando había sido la última vez que se habían visto todos juntos. Sakura notaba las miradas que se daban Hinata y Naruto, y también como Hinata se sonrojaba menos que antes. Sakura sonrió, tal vez ya estén sentando cabeza.

"Sakura-san"

Sakura se dio media vuelta y encontró a un Neji Hyuuga muy cambiado. Había crecido varios centímetros más, y su pelo seguía igual de liso y brillantes, aunque más largo, que antes. Sakura se sonrojó un poco ante la mirada escrutadora de Neji.

¿Qué tienen los hombres fríos y serios que le hacen temblar toda?

"Buen disfraz" se limitó a decir con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura se ruborizó más, nadie le iba a creer que no era un disfraz. Aunque era preferible a que crean eso, en vez de que era su uniforme. ¡No quería que creyeran que trabajaba en un prostíbulo!

"¿Dónde esta Tenten?" preguntó en cambio Sakura, intentando cambiar de conversación.

"Tuvo que ir de viaje" respondió cortante como siempre. Menos mal que Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comportamiento. Sabía que a personas como Neji les gustaba el silencio. Y ella aún quería recorrer la fiesta, pero viendo la mirada del resto de los invitados creyó conveniente quedarse con Neji. Sabía que era confiable.

"¿Dónde esta?" preguntó cortando el silencio. Sakura volvió su mirada a él.

"Tenía una reunión importante en el trabajo; va a llegar tarde"

Neji sonrió, Sakura estaba segura de que era lo que iba a decir a continuación. Todos sabían el cuidado especial que le daba su novio, pero un grito en el medio de la fiesta atrajo a todos su atención.

"¡SAKURA-SAN!"

_OH.KAMI.SAMA_

Allí venía el hombre más extraño pero tierno que Sakura conoció alguna vez.

'_¿lleva calzas verdes?' _Se preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

"Si, lleva" le respondió Neji, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

"Sakura-san. Oh que bueno verte en esta fiesta. Tu alegría cautivará toda la fiesta. Tu juventud florecerá como la flor de cerezo, que es igual a ti. ¡Tu belleza es la razón de la juventud!"

"Lee-san" respondió apenada. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos, y sabía que no era en Lee específicamente donde miraban.

"¡Cejas encrespadas, no levantes tanto la voz!" espetó Naruto dando un paso adelante, tapando a Sakura en el proceso "¿Ves como miran a Sakura-chan por llamar tanto la atención?"

"Oh, mi pequeña flor de cereza, no te preocupes yo, Rock Lee, te defenderé de todos los mirones" y sin más preámbulos se paró delante de Sakura.

"uh... Lee-san, no es necesario"

"No hace falta que lo digas mi preciosa flor, te protegeré con toda mi juventud."

Lee y Naruto miraban feo a todo hombre que miraba a Sakura, cosa que ponía muy incómoda a Sakura. Y Neji lo notó, suspiró cansado, no era su novio, pero Lee era su amigo y había llamado mucho la atención para el bien de Sakura, tal vez podía ayudarla. Sabía que eso iba a molestar a cierto novio celoso.

Se paró delante de Sakura y usó su mirada glaciar-asesina. Oh si, nadie se metería con un Hyuuga con esos ojos.

Todos los hombres miraron a otro lado.

"oi Neji! Tampoco tenías que matarlos del miedo" reprochó Naruto.

"Neji! Mi gran rival! Algún día te derrotaré!! Como prueba de mi derrota haré quinientas abdominales en el patio trasero." Y así Rock Lee salió corriendo gritando sobre la juventud, cierta pelirrosa y finalmente algo de Gai.

Todo un personaje.

"Oi Sakura-chan ¿él sabe que te vestiste así?" preguntó Naruto

Sakura suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Naruto sonrió grandemente. Y Neji sonrió con malicia.

Sabían bien que ÉL no se tomaría bien las miradas que le estaban dando a Sakura.

Había pasado dos horas y Sakura suspiró aburrida. Hinata y Naruto estaban en la cocina, Ino y Shikamaru estaban acostados en el patio mirando el cielo. Neji se había perdido de vista y ella estaba sola y aburrida.

¿Dónde estaba él cuando más lo necesitaba?

Alguien le tocó el hombre, esperanzada Sakura se dio vuelta sonriente, solamente para encontrarse con un castaño.

"Hola¿estás sola?" preguntó el desconocido.

"uh... si, pero-" él chico no la dejo continuar que la interrumpió.

"Yo también, podríamos pasarla juntos ¿no?"

El castaño le sonrió, una sonrisa cautivadora, pensó Sakura, pero la verdad es que prefería estar sola.

"eh, no, mira. Estoy-"

"Me llamo Hotaru, tu nombre es...?"

"Sakura, pero intento-"

"¡Que lindo nombre! Como el árbol de cerezo¿no?"

"Si, pero estoy-"

"Y tienes un lindo..." miró el cuerpo de Sakura "pelo" agregó al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Sakura. "Lindo pelo"

"Gracias, ahora si me disculpas-" hizo amago de irse, pero el castaño le tomo por el codo.

"Vamos, te invito a tomar algo. Esta muy lleno este lugar, casi no te puedo escuchar"

"No, gracias"

"Conozco un restaurante muy lindo, y mi apartamento no esta muy lejos"

Sakura frunció el cejo. ¿Por quién o mejor dicho _qué _la estaba tomando?

"Lo siento, pero no. Ahora si me sueltas"

El castaño apretó el agarre. "Vamos. Solo tu y yo en mi apartamento. La pasaremos _bien_"

"Dijo que no"

Una voz detrás de Hotaru les hizo dar vuelta las cabezas. Sakura abrió los ojos esperanzada. ¡_Finalmente_!

"Oye, no te meta-" dijo Hotaru, pero la mirada asesina que recibió le detuvo. "uh.. eh... me tengo que ir..."

Y salió corriendo.

Sakura sonrió al verlo, vestía un traje de trabajo, se notaba que había estado apurado por llegar porque tenía la corbata fuera de lugar, además tenía la respiración irregular. Oh, que dulce, se había apurado para poder verla más rápi-

"¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?" gruño visiblemente molesto.

'_¿Y eso es lo que me dice? Seguramente he recibido mejores elogios en el hospital_' pensó Sakura levantando una ceja.

"Tuve un problema con tu lavarropas"

"¿Vestiste eso todo el día?" preguntó incrédulo.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente. Eso le respondió todo. Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, claro indicio de intento de tranquilizarse del enojo.

Lentamente se sacó el saco y se lo colocó en los hombros. Sakura le miró y le sonrió gustosa de taparse más. En cambio, él miró a otro lado.

Sakura sabía que él no era del tipo de mostrar afecto público. Pero no le importaba, porque se preocupaba por ella.

"¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?"

"Bien. Te quedaste dormida¿no?"

"Si" sonrió grandemente. "Por eso no llame, lo siento"

"hn"

Sakura se apoyó sobre su brazo, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

"Sasuke-kun... no estas enojado¿no?"

Sasuke la miró, con los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía los labios pintados con un suave rosa, y estaba seguro que era el lápiz de labio con sabor a cereza. El mismo que lo había vuelto adicto a sus labios.

"¿Sasuke-kun?"

Cuando Sasuke volvió a sus sentidos la vio, ella lo miraba suplicante, como si le estuviera pidiendo disculpas. Urrgh, esa cara inocente... esos ojos verdes grandes y suplicantes, como los de un cachorro. Y ese cuerpo... con esa ropa...

"No"

No, para nada. Al contrario.

Ella sonrió feliz, y se acomodó nuevamente en su brazo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba un poco cansada.

"Sakura" llamó.

"mmmh?"

"Quiero sacártelo"

Sakura abrió sus ojos y lo miró.

Ojos negros y destellantes le devolvieron la mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Oh, si, conocía esa expresión. Sintió su cuerpo temblar con anticipación bajo su mirada escrutadora.

Ella le sonrió algo ruborizada. "nee, Sasuke-kun?" susurró mientras con un dedo le recorría los botones de la camisa. "¿Puedo estar arriba esta vez?" Su cara posiblemente esta más sonrojada que su propio pelo.

Sasuke sonrió y cerró el espacio que lo separaba de aquellos labios. Fue rudo, violento y muy apasionado. Así era Uchiha Sasuke con lo que le pertenecía. Sakura le abrazó por el cuello, juntando sus cuerpos lo más posible.

Sasuke no soportó mucho más y le estrechó su espalda contra la pared. Presionando su cuerpo con el suyo, oh como amaba esas curvas.

"Sasu...ke-kun" susurró Sakura entre el beso. "A-_mmmh_ quí... no"

Pero el cuerpo de Sakura no decía lo mismo, no se daba cuenta de que sus manos estaban abriendo la camisa de Sasuke.

"Ahora" le susurró Sasuke en el oído.

"Arriba... baño..." dijo entre respiro. Los besos que le daba Sasuke en el cuello, plus las caricias de las manos no la estaban ayudando mucho a contener sus gemidos.

Se separaron jadeando, ninguno de los dos vio las miradas que le daban, tampoco le importaban. Lentamente subieron las escaleras encabezado por Sakura que le tomaba la mano a Sasuke, quien iba dos pasos más atrás, y que podía ver muy bien el comienzo del portaligas como otras cosas. Miró al living y vio las miradas de envidia de los otros, entre ellos a su amigo-enemigo, Hyuuga Neji. Y sonrió

Oh si, era un cretino. Un maldito y guapo cretino. Obsesivo cuando se hablaba de Haruno Sakura.

Nadie puede tocarla, verla, o siquiera hablarle. Y NADIE, pero NADIE, puede tocarla como él lo iba a hacer dentro de unos minutos. Por que si alguien se atrevía, se encontraría con el mismo infierno

¿Posesivo?

Naaah

**O o o O**

**-Terminado- domingo, 12 de noviembre de 2006**

**Disfruté tanto escribiendo esto. Y ahora que lo releó me gusta un poquito más. Como se darán cuenta hay hints de NejixSaku, fue en el momento en el que me volví algo 'fan' de esa pareja. Todavía me gusta un poquito, pero nada más por la competencia entre Neji y Sasuke, y porque los dos de cierta forma tienen cierto aire parecido. **

**No fue tan Halloween como quería, pero bueh es lo que salió people :P**

**Quiero agradecer a: miry-chan (gracias por leer mis pequeñitos, espero que este sea más largo y de tu agrado),Kanna Uchiha, angelito86bhrah, nadeshiko-uchiha.**

**Pocos reviews, pero bueh! supongo que estarán ocupados. Me estoy volviendo codiciosaa.**

**Ahora, me pueden hacer feliz y me hacen llegar a los 100 reviews? pleeeeeeeeease?PUPPY EYES NO JUTSU**

* * *

**+Little Pieces+**  


Chapter eight: Tadaima/Especial Lee/Tenten  
_Reviews_: 4  
_Hits_: 175  
_Words:_ 1794_  
_

_You are on the favorites list of 13 members. __(En Little Pieces, no?)_

_You are on the author alert list of 10 members. (En Little Pieces, no?)_


	10. 31 Días

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer-**

Naruto no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento

* * *

-**31 días**-  
_Precuela de Tadaima  
Secuela a Words that cannot be spoken  
_

En medio de la nada, donde solamente los árboles, arbustos y malezas eran vistos, dos siluetas de dos cuerpos eran observados. Abrazándose desesperadamente, trepándose unos a otros, como si fueran a separarse, como si fueran a escaparse, como si alguien los arrebatara de su lado.

La figura más pequeña, se veía enterrada en el pecho de la otra figura, fundida bajo dos fuertes y masculinos brazos, sólo pequeños mechones se veían. Mechones rosas.

El alto y guapo joven, no era más que Sasuke Uchiha. Tenía una expresión de serenidad, algo nunca antes visto. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, con el ceño fruncido, sus brazos apretaban fuertemente al cuerpo delante de él, queriendo sentir que estaba ahí. Que no se escaparía. Que no la alejarían de él.

No hacía ni medio año que había vuelto a Konoha, no hacía ni medio año que había derrotado a Orochimaru, no hacía ni medio año que había sido perdonado en Konoha. Ni siquiera hacía medio año que Sakura ya no era para él la misma Sakura.

No había derrotado a Itachi durante su entrenamiento con Orochimaru, pero durante su estadía en Konoha, aprendiendo un poco de Jiraiya y Tsunade, plus Kakashi, y el entrenamiento con Naruto y Sakura, lo habían llevado a casi derrotar a Itachi la anteúltima vez que se vieron, sino fuera porque sus camaradas le salvaron, le hubiese dado el chidori en el pecho y no en el brazo.

¿Y ahora quien es el pobre hermanito tonto?

Jamás pensó que se volvería tan fuerte en Konoha, aunque aquello no fue la mayor sorpresa. Nada le causo tanto estupefacto que ver a su antigua ex compañera, Sakura. Su pelo había vuelto a crecer hasta alcanzar el final de su espalda, sus ojos verdes brillaban de la misma forma que su sonrisa lo hacía. Y no quería hablar de sus buenas y lindas curvas... en el lugar donde tenían que estar y su buen—

_Ejem!_

Lo único que necesitan saber es que Sasuke y Sakura estaban juntos. ¿Cuando? Después del primer entrenamiento de Sasuke con Naruto. Sakura curó sus heridas. Digamos que curó TODAS sus heridas... hasta bien entrada la madrugada. ¿Se entiende el punto?

Pero no todo salió como el joven Uchiha creía. Ni llego a medio año de tranquilidad que Itachi volvió y todos los Akatsuki atacaron Konoha. Terror y miedo se esparcieron por todos lados. Niños y ancianos se escondieron bajo el colegio de ninjas, grupos de anbus protegían los hospitales.

El resto estaba en la batalla.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke estaban juntos. Ambos protegiéndose unos a otros. Los Akatsuki parecían haberse recuperado mucho del último encuentro. Aún seguían interesados en Naruto, pero éste ya no peleaba solo. Ahora estaba Sasuke para ayudarlo.

Sakura también estaba allí, pero como siempre, tanto Naruto como Sasuke no la dejaban pelear.

'_Sakura-chaaan! Quien nos va a salvar de la muerte si no tienes suficiente chakra_' dijo Naruto.

'_Baka, no van a morir!_' gritó exasperada Sakura. Esta bien, era una médica, pero también podía luchar.

'_Dobe_' dijo Sasuke al escuchar las palabras erróneas de su amigo. Se volvió a Sakura '_Quédate atrás_'

'_Pero... Sasuke-kun! Yo también puedo luchar_'

Sasuke la miró con aquellos ojos rojos, pero Sakura no se asustó porque vio; más allá de aquella rabia, que no era para ella, una mirada de preocupación.

'_Atrás_'

Ni una palabra más.

-

-

Naruto estaba herido, varías de sus heridas sangraban mucho y si no fuera por Sakura no sería capaz de pelear por mucho tiempo.

Sasuke también estaba herido, pero se negaba a perder tiempo curándose, intentaba proteger a Sakura todo lo que pudiese. E intentaba evitar que ella luchara.

Ella estaba agotada, curaba las heridas de los ninjas que estaban a su alrededor. Algunos tenían heridas demasiado profundas, otros tenían cortes infectados con veneno y aquello exigía mucho chakra. Podía sentir como su cuerpo se debilitaba a cada instante, como su respiración se volvía irregular. Y como comenzaba transpirar. Pero no quería que tanto Naruto como Sasuke lo notaran. No se podía permitir aparentar débil. No en una situación así. Era en esos momentos donde tenía que mostrar la fuerza que tenía.

Debía luchar para proteger a Konoha.

No muy lejos de ellos, estaba el grupo de Gai-sensei. Lee tenía heridas superficiales por todo su cuerpo, su rapidez le había ayudado a evitar daños profundos. Solamente tenía la ropa rasgada. Neji, respiraba agitadamente, y no parecía muy cansado, se mantenía en pie con firmeza.

Pero no podíamos decir lo mismo de Tenten. Su respiración era muy irregular, su ropa estaba destrozada y le corría sangre del brazo. Tenía el cabello suelto y si no fuera por la ocasión, Sakura le diría un cumplido.

Fue la distracción del momento, cuando el grupo de Akatsuki se movieron dando lugar a Itachi. Aprovechando la situación, el contrincante de Tenten le lanzó un kunai debajo de sus costillas.

Sangre.

Sangre por todos lados. Y el cuerpo de Tenten cayó con lentitud. Todos la vieron caer en cámara lenta.

Fue Neji quien se recuperó primero de la sorpresa y evitó que Tenten se golpeara con el suelo.

'_¡Tenten!_' gritaron juntos Lee y Sakura. Ella no lo dudo dos veces para levantar de su lugar y correr hasta Tenten.

'¡_Sakura_!' llamó Sasuke, cuando la vio pasar al lado de su hermano. Pero Itachi no hizo movimiento alguno de ataque. Se quedo estático mirando a su hermano menor.

'_Tenten_...' llamó Sakura cuando se acercó. Le tomó el pulso. Acelerado. Respiración. Agitada. Mucha transpiración. Fiebre. Miró la herida.

Demasiado profunda, pensó Sakura. Debajo de sus costillas, seguramente algún órgano vital gravemente herido. Miró el filo del kunai.

'_¿Sakura-san?'_

'_¿Sakura-sama¿Que tiene Tenten?'_

Sakura abrió los ojos desesperada.

Veneno.

'_Neji, Lee, tienen que llevar a Tenten urgente al hospital. La hoja del kunai tiene veneno. Y golpeó uno de sus órganos vitales. Tenten debe ver al médico. Busquen a Shizune!_'

Lee se quedó estático. Neji se había levantado y tomado en brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Tenten, murmuraba cosas incoherentes, entre ellas Sakura captó un '_Ne...ji_'

Estaba segura que Neji la había escuchado también.

'_Lee!_' llamó Sakura sacando a Lee de su trance, '_Ayuda a Neji. Ve rápido al hospital y avísale a Shizune, dile que use las hierbas que están en mi armario. ¡Apúrate!_'

'_Si Sakura-san_' dijo corriendo rápidamente.

Neji ya se estaba yendo cuando Sakura le llamo. '_Espera Neji_' se apuró a su lado y acumuló chakra en sus manos, bajo la fiebre de Tenten, y tocó la herida, más chakra salió de ella. Después movió su mano en la frente de Neji y chakra roja emano por todo el cuerpo de Neji.

Había recuperado más energías. '_Le bajé la fiebre y paré el efecto del veneno. Además, te hice recuperar parte de tu chakra_'

Sakura hablaba rápidamente, y Neji la vio más agotada. Quiso darle las gracias pero ni una palabra salía de su boca. Solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza para luego correr con Tenten en los brazos.

Sakura lo vio correr, no tuvo tiempo a darse vuelta cuando un kunai le rozó la cabeza. El mismo contrincante que había atacado a Tenten, se le enfrentaba.

'¡_SAKURA-CHAN!_'

'¡¡_SAKURA!!_' Llamaron Naruto y Sasuke.

La vieron curar las heridas de Tenten y las de Neji. Sabían que ya casi no tenía nada de chakra. Y ahora estaba siendo atacada por una de los Akatsuki.

Su amiga no podía durar mucho. Y ambos lo sabían.

Sasuke intentó moverse y ayudarla, pero Itachi le impidió el paso.

'_¿Qué pasa, hermano¿No tienes deseos de atacarme?_'

Sasuke lo miró a través de su sharingan. Miró a Naruto, y él tampoco podía ayudar a Sakura.

'¡_Maldición!_' susurró por lo bajo.

La mente de Sasuke estaba en Sakura cuando evitaba los ataques de Itachi. Podía ver como a duras penas podía evitar sus ataques. Estaba agotada, ese último ataque le había rozado el brazo. Sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos.

Volvió a mirar a Naruto, y éste hacía todo lo posible para eliminar a sus contrincantes pero cada vez aparecían más y cuando lograba hacer tiempo, se le ponían en el camino.

_Demonios_.

-

-

Sakura podía sentirlo.

Sentía su cuerpo entumecerse, su cuerpo pesado, la gravedad la llamaba y sentía su cuerpo caer. Le costaba respirar y le sangraba mucho su brazo.

Había gastado mucho chakra.

Estaba de rodillas frente al enemigo. Derrotada. El cansancio se apoderaba de ella y lo único que quería en ese momento era estar recostada junto con Sasuke. Como la noche anterior.

Tomada por sus brazos, salvaguardada de los males y de cualquier preocupación.

Sonrió a su pesar.

Esos seis meses parecieron un sueño junto a él. Porque siempre soñó con besarlo, con abrazarlo, con despertarse a su lado. Y es que si, todo eso parecía su sueño.

Pero era real.

Había sucedido de verdad. Él la quería. No se lo había dicho, pero la forma en que la miraba, la forma en que la tocaba. Y todas esas sensaciones, todas las cosas que sentía cada vez que la besaba.

Eso era amor.

Lo vio pelear con su hermano. Y notó la diferencia de poder entre los dos. Finalmente lo lograría. Derrotaría a su hermano. Esa siempre fue su ambición primordial. Siempre lo dijo.

Cerró los ojos. Le hubiese gustado pasar la vida con él. Tener pequeños Uchihas, y vivir en familia. Enseñarle lo que era el amor. Hacerle olvidar lo que era sentirse solo. Vivir cada día con felicidad. Satisfacerlo en todo. Quería a Sasuke.

Lo amaba tanto.

Quería verlo feliz. Quería verlo sonreír día a día. Quería ser el fruto de su felicidad. Saber, que ahora una vez que muera, él compartiría la vida con otra mujer...

'_SAKURA-CHAN_'

'_LEVANTATE SAKURA. PELEA! SÉ UNA UCHIHA!_'

Sakura abrió los ojos asombrada. Una... Uchiha? Miró a los ojos de Sasuke.

Decían más que cualquier palabra. Sintió algo cálido en su pecho. Algo le apretaba y sentía algo caliente caer por sus mejillas.

Lágrimas.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió como algo nuevo correr por sus venas. Un chakra? No. Era otra cosa. Se reincorporó con lentitud.

No sentía dolor.

Delante suyo podía ver la sonrisa maléfica de su contrincante, podía ver su boca moverse pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decía. Sentía una euforia recorrer su cuerpo.

Ambos se prepararon para atacar. Con un kunai en la mano, corrió a su encuentro. Parecieron horas, pero solo pasaron segundos del choque. Y se quedaron estáticos.

Quietos, mientras el resto de los Akatsuki's, Sasuke y Naruto le miraban.

Fue con la misma lentitud que se separaron. Los dos cuerpos cayeron en cámara lenta.

Un golpe seco aclaró que tocaron el suelo.

Ninguno de los dos se paraba. Ninguno de los dos se movía.

'_Sa...kura...chan...?_' murmuró Naruto asombrado. Sakura no se movía. Nadie respiraba.

Una bocanada de aire.

Y tosió.

Sakura tosió sangre.

Pero, estaba viva.

Su pecho se movía con más rapidez, pero estaba viva.

Viva.

Sasuke relajo sus músculos que no sabía que estaban contraídos. Largó el suspiró que estaba aguantando inconscientemente.

Estaba viva.

_Viva._

No se había sentido así de relajado en mucho tiempo.

'¡_SAKURA-CHAN!_'

El grito de Naruto alertó los sentidos de Sasuke. Miró en dirección de Sakura y la vio en los brazos de ¿¡_Itachi_!?

'¡_ITACHI SUELTA A SAKURA_!'

'_veo que te haz vuelvo más fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos_' dijo Itachi a Sakura.

Sakura estaba despierta, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa al verse en brazos del mayor de los Uchiha's. Intentó moverse pero estaba agotada. Luchó contra el cansancio pero no pudo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estaba derrotada.

Era el fin.

'¡_ITACHI!_'

'_QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI SAKURA-CHAN_'

'_veo hermanito, que esta mujer te interesa. Tus movimientos fueron muy lentos cuando peleabaa. Estabas distraído. Se nota que todavía no eres fuerte. Te dije que tienes que odiarme._' Itachi sonrió.

'¡_SUELTALA!_' bramó enojado Sasuke. Sharingan volvía a emerger. Sentía un calor desprenderse de su cuerpo.

'_No._' Respondió Itachi. '_Como hermano mayor te ayudaré. No me odias lo suficiente hermanito ¿No te lo dije? Si quieres matarme despréciame, ódiame, vive aborreciéndome y cuando tengas mis ojos... búscame. Ódiame por habérmela llevado. Ódiame por haberla tomado de tus manos. Ódiame. Porque la próxima vez que la veas, estará muerta_'

'_DEJALA EN PAZ. ESTO ES ENTRE VOS Y YO._'

Itachi sonrió. '_hermanito tonto_' fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

'_SAKURA'_

Y así los Akatsuki se fueron. Dejando a Konoha destruida.

-

-

Edificios, casas, lugares históricos todo destruido. Polvo y tristeza. Pérdidas y muertes. Daños y consecuencias.

Tenten se había recuperado. Habían llegado justo a tiempo y la atención preliminar la había ayudado a sobrevivir. Hinata también había sido herida, casi perdía la vida si no fuera por Kiba y Shino. Cuando Naruto se enteró corrió a su habitación.

Muy pocos habían visto la mirada triste del ojiazul. Pareciera que el remordimiento de no haber estado a su lado fue tan grande que se quedó toda la noche en vela al lado de la camilla de Hinata. No quería que lo atendieran.

Y Sakura no estaba.

Dos, cuatro, siete, diez, quince días y todavía sin noticias de los Akatsuki. Un grupo de anbus los habían seguido, pero habían perdido el rastro, solo encontraron la bandana de Sakura que pareció haberse caído durante el viaje.

Sasuke lo tenía. En la mesa al lado de su cama. La cama que ahora parecía enorme sin Sakura. La casa que parecía más silenciosa sin Sakura.

Sus sabanas cada día perdían el olor de Sakura. No sentía el cuerpo cálido al lado suyo. No estaba quien espantaba sus pesadillas. No estaba Sakura.

No tenía su olor. No tenía su cuerpo. No tenía sus ojos. No tenía sus labios. No tenía su voz. No tenía su sonrisa. No tenía su simpatía.

No tenía nada.

Sakura no estaba. Y él se sentía moribundo.

**Día 20.**

Veinte días y todavía no sabían donde estaban. Itachi había desaparecido sin dejar rastros. Tsunade estaba histérica con la desaparición de su estudiante. Tanto, desde que había desaparecido que no tomaba sake.

Kakashi no estaba. Pocas veces lo veía. Suponía que había tomado bajo sus propias manos la búsqueda de Sakura. Después de todo, era su estudiante también.

Sakura...

Sasuke llegó hasta su casa. Últimamente evitaba acercarse. Entrenando día y noche, cansándose hasta llegar y dormirse. Así no prestaba atención a su alrededor.

Sus pies lo llevaron a la antigua habitación de sus padres. Donde todo había ocurrido. Cuando esas paredes fueron bañadas de sangre. La sangre de los Uchiha's.

Tenía furia. Bronca. Estaba enojado. Odiaba a Itachi. Pero más que nada se odiaba a si mismo por haber dejado que la tomaran.

Ella no tenía nada que ver. Era un problema entre Itachi y él. Y nadie más se tenía que ver involucrado.

Sabía que no tendría que haberse involucrado con Sakura, pero no lo pudo evitar. Ahora era el momento de pagar las consecuencias. E Itachi, sería quien sufriría.

28 días pasaron y Kakashi volvió con información. Aparentemente Itachi estaba escondido en un pueblo cercano.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee y Gai encabezaron la marcha contra los Akatsuki.

**-Día Treinta a pocas horas de la medianoche-**

'¿_Donde esta Sakura?_' Preguntó Sasuke

Pero Itachi sólo sonreía esquivando los golpes y kunais de Sasuke.

'_¿¡Donde esta Sakura!?_' volvió a preguntar esta vez más exasperado

-

'_Esta Muerta_' respondió Itachi.

-

-

El tiempo se detuvo.

-

-

Naruto y Kakashi quienes estaban más cerca de Sasuke, escucharon perfectamente las palabras de Itachi.

'_maldito bastardo_' Naruto intentó golpearlo pero varios contrincantes le detuvieron el paso. No fue difícil derrotarlos con la furia que sentía.

Kakashi también se unió. Sentía una dolor que no había sentido desde que había perdido a sus compañeros.

Sasuke... Sasuke se quedó estoico, sin reaccionar. Sólo miraba a Itachi con los ojos perdidos.

Sakura... _muerta._

'_Vas a morir' _susurró Sasuke enojado.

-

Sharingan.

_-_

_Muerta._

_- _

_Muerta como su clan.  
_

-

Chidori.

_- _

_Muerta como sus padres.  
_

-

Chidori!

_- _

_Muerta como todas las personas que se acercaron a él. Que tuvieron contacto con él. _

-

¡Chidori!

_ -_

**_Muerta_**

-

¡CHIDORI!

-

-

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El chidori le golpeo directo en el pecho.

Itachi estaba muerto.

No sintió regocijo. No sintió felicidad. No sintió nada.

'_Esta muerta_'

**_Muerta._**

-

-

'_Sasuke-kun?'_

**Medianoche. Día treinta uno.**

Tres pares de ojos buscaron la voz. Allí parada, atrás de ellos, con sus cabellos largos, con sus ropas manchadas de sangre y sus ojos verdes.

Saku—

'_SAKURA-CHAN_'

Naruto hizo amago de correr a abrazarla, cuando Kakashi lo detuvo. Sakura corrió hasta Sasuke, quien abrió los brazos y la abrazó.

En medio de la nada, donde solamente los árboles, arbustos y malezas eran vistos, dos siluetas de dos cuerpos eran observados. Abrazándose desesperadamente, trepándose unos a otros, como si fueran a separarse, como si fueran a escaparse, como si alguien los arrebatara de su lado.

La figura más pequeña, se veía enterrada en el pecho de la otra figura, enterrada bajo dos fuertes y masculinos brazos, sólo pequeños mechones se veían. Mechones rosas.

El alto y guapo joven, no era más que Sasuke Uchiha. Tenía una expresión de serenidad, algo nunca antes visto. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, con el ceño fruncido, sus brazos apretaban fuertemente al cuerpo delante de él, queriendo sentir que estaba ahí. Que no se escaparía. Que no la alejarían de él.

Cayeron de rodillas. Y el tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos. No importaba la lucha sangrienta que ocurría a su alrededor, ellos no veían nada, no escuchaban nada. Solo sentían la presencia del otro. El calor. El abrazo protector. Como si fuera un escudo de protección.

'¡_Sasuke-kun!_'

No sabía si lloraba de tristeza o de felicidad. Pero Sasuke sintió una paz, una relajación, una felicidad que había sentido muy pocas veces.

'_lo siento... lo siento tanto_'

'_no más._' Logró susurrar Sasuke entre sus cabellos. '_nunca más_'

Nunca más te alejaran de mi. Nunca más nos separaremos. Nunca más te escaparas. Nunca más.

Nunca más treinta y un días.

* * *

**-Notas de la autora-**

_Estoy tan triste._

* * *

**-Notas del fic- **

Vuelvan al drabble anterior y **relean 'Tadaima'** , es la **continuación** de este drabble.  
En orden, leer:

**1.Words that cannot be spoken  
2.31 días  
3.Tadaima**

_Son continuaciones_

_**Publiqué otro oneshot**, se llama **'Promise me' **si alguien quiere leerlo, puede entrar a mi profile. Voy a contestar los reviews de Promise me en la próxima actualización._**  
**

* * *

**+Little Pieces+**  


Chapter nine: Halloween  
_Reviews_: 9  
_Hits_: 256  
_Words:_ 3490

_You are on the favorites list of 13 members. __(En Little Pieces, no?)_

_You are on the author alert list of 10 members. (En Little Pieces, no?)_

* * *


	11. Stay

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer-**

_**Naruto **_no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_**Sangre.**_

Sangre _por todos lados_.

- Oh, kami, por favor, no, oh no, esto no esta pasando

-Sakura...

Voz débil. Sus ojos suplicantes. Su respiración lenta. Sus latidos disminuyendo...

_¿Qué había hecho?_

-Shh, no hables... no... No gastes tus energías. Voy a buscar ayuda. Sólo... quédate, si?

-gracias...

_Lágrimas._

- No digas eso. No me dejes. Nosotros... Saldremos de esta. Viviremos juntos, tendremos muchos hijos y seremos felices. Por favor... sólo...

_Desesperación._

-Saku... ra... te-

-Oh, no, no, no lo digas, por favor. Cualquier cosa menos eso. Me niego.

_Sonrisa. La típica de Sasuke._

- Por favor... no... No te amo. No te amo. TE ODIO. TE ODIO!!

_Más lágrimas._

_Inútil._

- te amo...

- NO. Si me amas, QUEDATE CONMIGO!

_Y él sonríe verdaderamente, por última vez._

_Kami, duele... duele mucho._

- Dijiste... Dijiste que ibamos a ser felices. Que ibas a regresar. Que no ibas a morir. Me dijiste que no me ibas a dejar otra vez. Me dijiste que te ibas a quedar conmigo para siempre. Por favor... quédate.

_Silencio._

- NO ME DEJES. Por favor... quédate... quédate conmigo...

_Silencio._

- ¡¡SASUKE!!

* * *

**-Notas de la autora- **

Sinceramente este fue mi primer drama y es más, fue escrito originalmente en inglés. Ya sé, es lo más corta -tal vez- que subí, y es confuso, pero es confuso aproposito eh! Los que conocen ya mi escritura -que la aprendieron desde que comencé a escribir lo saben- mis escrituras -algunas- son intríncadas. O explico bien o no explico y lo dejo a libre albedrío.

Pero como yo tampoco puedo dejar algo tan a la nebulosa, en algún momento voy a subir la precuela de este drabble. Pero ey! _en algún momento._

_Ahora, sé que **Little Pieces tardó en actualizarse**, pero es que ahora si gente. Estoy con -10 de inspiración. Se me dificulta un montón escribir... gaaah, malditos blockeos de escritor! _

* * *

Quiero agradecer a los reviewers del drabble anterior. 

**0Aya0: **Gracias, pero creo que los dos me salen OCC, al menos Sasuke.

**angelito-bhrah:** Si te emocionaste significa que logré mi cometido.

**sakurass: **Si no? ahora tadaima cierra más.

**AiTink:** Yo tampoco vi tanto Naruto como para entender eh! Es solo que me encanta esta pareja.

**katsura-chan Uchina: **Pero tiene final feliz, no?

**kathya:** Seguiré escribiendo, don't worry.

**nadeshiko-uchiha:** Es lindo poner en ese tipo de situaciones a Sasuke. Que lindo de tu parte releer todo de nuevo :)

**MaoAyanamipl:** Sasuke puede ser muy tierno de vez en cuando. Espero verte en este yo también!

**HINATA: **Como te extrañé! Te tenés que conectar más seguido! Somos iguales oÓ! Vi como muchos se copiaron tu flog! Esta gente poco original... Tus reviews me encantan oÓ son criticos! Y voy a intentar escribir algo de NaruHina, no se me da mucho pero lo intentaré.

**Kanna Uchiha:** Matar a Sasuke?? yo??? jajajajja, que íronico. Seguramente después de que leas este drabble me vas a matar.

**miry-chan: **Tarde en actualizar, encima este drabble es corto... . culpen a la inspiración... se me está escapando.

**Rei Iwakura:** Vos fuiste la única que me dijo que le emocionó esa frase. Me encanta, para mi es lo más rescatable del drabble, por eso lo puse :) jajajajja, sobre lo de discipula? estoy escribiendo una guia para el autor de fics, sobre ayuda con la narración, y esas cosas. Más adelante lo subo.

_Amo los reviews, gente son divinos. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, nunca había sobrepasado los 100 reviews en una obra mia. Awwwwww, se siente liiiiiiiiiiiiiiindo._

* * *

**Reviews de Promise me:**

**Kirasae:** AJJAJJAA, generalmente con los drabbles/fics/oneshots de drama -bien hechos- que escribo, hago llorar a la gente :P Perdón, pero no hay epílogo.

**katsura-chan Uchina: **DEbe ser extraño por que hay pensamientos de Sakura en cursiva y por el cambio del tiempo. Releelo una vez más, si te sigue pareciendo confuso, te lo explico.

**nadeshiko-uchiha: **Sasuke no puede ser taaaaaan tonto, no:) La felicidad triunfa.

**sakurass: **Mi idea es escribir hasta que me sangren los dedos, o hasta que los blockeos de escritores intercedan mi camino.

**pantera :** Mi escritura es debido a: mucha lectura, peliculas románticas y fanfics y mucha, pero mucha imaginación.

**kathya: **Gracias

**Anzu Zoldick:** Enredado porqué? oÓ La escena del aeropuerto es lo maaaaaaaaassssss.

**-l'0r3'n-: **Gracias :)

**AiTink:** aaaah, por eso es enredado, no? mmmm

**Flo-chan: **Ya se solucionaron :). Fuiste la única que opinó del lemon, pero ahora que lo releo no es la gran cosa... estoy perdiendo mi toque (¿?) Viste? Naruto maduró. Me gustan los finales felices, y no me gusta que sufra tanto Sakura xD

**yam: **jajajaj, esta bien. No hay problema, dejar reviews esta totalmente bajo el juicio de cada uno. Melodía de amor cuenta de 10 capitulos (puede ser menos) Pero está en espera por el blockeo ¬¬

**MaKAkiSs:** Te prometo que conmigo, no va a ser la última vez. Me gusta el drama :P

**CiNtHiA :** Vos si sabés que yo hago llorar a la gente con mis fics.

**Yukime:** jajajaja, la adicción es un problema, espero ayudar en eso.

**Regianna:** hugs gracias

**AndiiIzumi:** A mi también se me cayó una lágrima :P

**miry-chan:** LOL! que divinaaa!!

**Karurachan:** Whoa, entonces lo escribí triste xD

**ROGUE AIKAWA:** jjaja, Sasuke arrastrandose, -imagen mental-

**demi : **Intentaré seguir así.

**Aryam14: **Wiiiii, mis fics son muy buenos? HUGS!

**GAASAITALEX234: **Todos deseamos los mismo que vos :P final felizzzzzz para sasusaku. Gracias por tus elogios.

**shihiro san : **jajajaj, es un lindo hobby escribir fics.

**haruno** :) grax!

**Kirita-Chan: **Es que cuando se habla de Sasuke es PURA PASIÓN.

* * *

**NO HAY EPÍLOGO EN PROMISE ME!**

_Sino arruino la historia oÓ_

* * *

**+Little Pieces+**  


Chapter ten: 31 días  
_Reviews_: 12  
_Hits_: 319  
_Words:_ 3146_  
_

_You are on the favorites list of 16 members. __(En Little Pieces, no?)_

_You are on the author alert list of 12 members. (En Little Pieces, no?)_

* * *

**_Premier del próximo drabble:_**

_Título: **Ventanal.**_

**_Autodesafío _**

_-¿Nunca has caminado desnuda por tu casa? _

_'Ino atrevida' pensó Sakura. Hinata tomo un sorbo de sake, ocultando su rostro. _

_ -¡Claro que no!- exclamó Sakura. _

_ -¿Y porqué te alarmas? – Preguntó Ino – Es de lo más normal._

-Es que... tengo ventanales – siguió Sakura 

_-¡Con más razón! – Saltó Ino – Sabemos que Hinata no lo puede hacer porque vive con el primo, aunque teniendo un primo como el tuyo Hinata, no me importaría – Ino le guiñó el ojo a Hinata que se ruborizó – pero, tal vez así puedas acercarte a Sasuke. ¿o no?_

_** To be continue**  
_

* * *

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO**

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *


	12. Completo

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer-**

**Naruto** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**-**

**- **

**.C o m p l e t o.**

**-**

**- **

Él tomó todo.

El cariño de sus familiares. El respeto de su padre. El amor de su madre. El sentirse parte de un clan.

Él lo tomó todo sin pensarlo dos veces.

¿Por qué?

¿¡Por qué!?

Onii-chan...

_Para probar mis límites._

Desesperación.

Desesperación.

_¡Decepción!_

_¡No me mates¡No me mates!_

Ya no hay nada. Su clan destruido. Su alma vendida al diablo.

Ya no más sonrisas de felicidad. Ya no más un lugar como el de casa. Ya no más el respeto de su padre. Ya no más un hermano del cual sentirse orgulloso.

Él se había encargado de arrebatarle todo.

Ahora las calles estaban desiertas. El olor a sangre todavía impregnado. La soledad presente y con cada recuerdo un dolor punzante en su pecho.

Nunca lo quiso admitir. Él es el único Uchiha, debe comportarse como uno. Nada de dolor, nada de sentimientos.

Sólo odio, soledad y venganza.

"_Si quieres matarme despréciame, ódiame, vive aborreciéndome y cuando tengas mis ojos... búscame_"

Solo odio, soledad y venganza.

Nada más existía para Uchiha Sasuke.

-

-

Grandes y vivaces ojos verdes.

Suaves y largos cabellos rosas.

Delicados y gentiles movimientos.

Rojos y gruesos labios.

Alegría.

Risas.

Hogar.

Sonrisas.

Amor...

A pesar de todas las barreras de protección que se había auto-impuesto. A pesar de todo su esfuerzo en no tener contacto con nadie. A pesar de todo lo que intentó para que nadie estuviera involucrado en su venganza con Itachi. A pesar de haberse ido de Konoha. A pesar de haberse unido a Orochimaru.

A pesar de todo lo que hizo, hoy mira a su alrededor.

No es su departamento, pero ya está acostumbrado a verlo. No es su cama, pero hace tiempo que la usa como suya. No es su olor el que huele cada mañana que se levanta, pero le encanta. No son sus cabellos los que está acariciando. No es su calor corporal de las frazadas el que siente cada noche. No son los abrazos de su madre el que le abriga. Son esos besos los que lo despiertan.

No es ese su amor el que siente. No es el de su clan. No es el mismo que el amor de su madre. No es el de su padre. No es el que sentía por su hermano.

No.

Era tan diferente pero a la vez tan grande que le asustaba. Pero no era el tipo de miedo que sintió cuando su hermano asesinó a su clan. No es el tipo de miedo que tuvo cuando los akatsuki habían atacado por sorpresa.

Era un miedo diferente.

Por que sintió su mundo detenerse cuando _aquella_ persona luchó con Itachi para ganarle tiempo.

Por que sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando la vio caer repleta de chakra.

Por que sintió que la venganza ya no era por su clan, sino que era personal, muy personal.

Por que creía que su vida no iba a tener sentido si _ella _moría.

Por qué quería verla crecer. Por qué quería sentirla bajo su cuerpo. Por qué quería escuchar su nombre en cada gemido, en cada toque. Por qué quería sentir esos labios presionando los suyos. Por qué quería tenerla entre sus brazos todas las noches. Porque quería sentir lo que ella le hacía sentir hasta sus últimos días de vida. Por que quería ver pequeños Uchihas con ojos verdes, y niñas con cabellos rosas. Por que quería que sus hijos tuvieran esa sonrisa de felicidad. Por que quería ver esa sonrisa todos los días. Por que quería secarle las lágrimas, porque quería causarle felicidad, porque quería verla crecer, porque quería...

Por qué quería a Haruno Sakura para él.

Solo para él.

Miró a la persona en sus brazos. Con su cabeza en la curvatura de su hombro y cuello. Podía sentir su calmada respiración en su cuello, sus latidos en su pecho. Acarició su espalda desnuda ganando un suspiro y una pequeña pero significante sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Oh si.

Él protegería aquella sonrisa.

No dejaría que Itachi ni nadie se lo arrebatara. Ya no quería perder la felicidad que tanto le había costado aceptar.

Ya no quería perder nada.

Por que Uchiha Sasuke está completo.

* * *

**-Notas de la autora- **

_Fanfiction anda mal ¬¬_

Quiero que me mande las actualizaciones, los reviews y los avisos por correo!

¡Qué molesto!

Tardé en actualizar por culpa de FF ¬¬

Gaaah.

**-Notas del fic- **

Lo hice en dos horas y no tiene ningún retoque, es la version original. Sé que había dicho que iba a subir otra cosa, pero la verdad es que no lo terminé :P Supongo que va a ser la próxima actualización.

Buu! ya tengo que empezar a estudiar otra vez.

* * *

**-Reviews-**

**MaKAkiSs:** Si, Sakura tiene que sufrir sería matando a Sasuke. Ojala mis drabbles te ablanden y te empiece a gustar más Sakura.

**-Deraka-** con respecto al otro drabble "Stay" me decidí a no escribir algo que lo aclare, que quede oscuro xD No sé como voy a hacer con los drabbles... ya tengo que volver a estudiar gaah, eso más la inspiración T-T

**-miry-chan-** Yo espero lo mismo que vos

**-dantza - **Gracias!

**-MaoAyanamipl- **A mi también me sonó mucho a inglés cuando lo traducía. Me gusta más en inglés...

**-Rei Iwakura-** Sin inspiración mucho no puedo escribir, porque no me sale. **Así que de ahora en más las actualizaciones NO van a ser CADA semana**

* * *

**+Little Pieces+**  


Chapter ten: Stay  
_Reviews_: 6  
_Hits_: 190  
_Words:_ 1071_  
_

_You are on the favorites list of 18 members. __(En Little Pieces, no?)_

_You are on the author alert list of 12 members. (En Little Pieces, no?)_


	13. Ventanal

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O **

* * *

**-Disclaimer- **

**Naruto **no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Ventanal.  
**_-Autodesafío- _**  
**

Recostada en la tina de su baño, llena de espuma a su alrededor, con sales y aceites para el cuerpo y música relajante, Sakura Haruno podía cerrar los ojos y decir que estaba en el cielo.

¡Cómo amaba sus días libres!

Hacía ya varias semanas que no disfrutaba tanto un buen merecido día para sí. A decir verdad, desde hacía un mes, cuando se encontró con sus amigas.

Ino, Hinata y Sakura eran amigas de toda la vida, que por razones inevitables una vez que terminaron el secundario se alejaron siguiendo sus propios sueños. Aunque ahora, ya grandecitas, se encuentran una vez al mes para ponerse al día.

La familia de Ino había abierto una nueva floristería Yamagata en Yokohama, por lo cual tuvieron que mudarse. Ino tuvo que seguir la carrera de diseño e indumentaria en la universidad de Yokohama.

Hinata estudiaba Finanzas y Empresas en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Tokyo, pero no fue decisión de ella sino de su padre. Hinata ese una chica muy tímida y siempre intenta complacer a los demás y siente un profundo terror a su padre. Teme oponerse a sus mandatos. Después de largas charlas con las chicas, Hinata se armó de valor para hacerle saber a su padre que esa carrera no le gustaba. Su padre casi sufre un paro cardíaco cuando se enteró que Hinata deseaba ser maestra jardinera.

La disputa se mantuvo en que siguiera estudiando finanzas que algún día se haría cargo de la empresa de la familia. Cuando Hinata ya estaba bajando la cabeza y aceptando las órdenes de su padre, Neji Hyuuga, su primo, salió a defenderla.

Fue una disputa ortodoxa (típico de los Hyuugas) hasta que el padre de Hinata insultó al padre de Neji. Siendo, demasiado sensible al respecto de su padre, Neji no dudó en negarle y levantarle la voz por primera vez. Perdiendo su respeto en el proceso.

Todo terminó con Hinata y Neji repudiados.

Gracias a los ahorros que su padre había dejado antes de morir, Neji pudo comprar un modesto departamento en la ciudad de Tokyo. Hinata estudió para convertirse en maestra jardinera y Neji se dedicó a médico forense.

'_De ahora en más, yo la cuidaré Hinata-sama_' A pensar de todo, Neji aún sentía algo de respeto por la descendencia de Hinata.

'_Aa... Arigarto Neji-kun_' Le había respondido Hinata sin tartamudear y sonriendo ampliamente. La timidez había quedado en el olvido.

Entonces, las chicas habían decidido reunirse una vez al mes, para ponerse al día y así no cortar lo que tenían. Como Ino y Hinata, Sakura también había buscado su propio rumbo. Gracias a sus notas en la secundaria había logrado obtener una beca en uno de las universidades de medicina más famosas. Vivía en Tokyo igual que Hinata, pero sus horarios diferían tanto que no se podían ver. Solamente sobrevivían una vez al mes.

Todas habían acordado hacerse un lugar al mes para verse.

¿A qué viene todo esto?

No importa, sigamos.

Habían hablado gran parte de la noche, poniéndose al día de los eventos del trabajo. A Ino le había salido una oferta de trabajo en la revista VOGUE y que había conocido al fotógrafo, un tal Nara Shikamaru, que según Ino era demasiado vago. Hinata había encontrado un trabajo como maestra jardinera en una casa inglesa. Le gustaba mucho su trabajo, y que se había hecho amiga/conocida de un rubio que comía ramen todos los días en el restaurante cercano, aunque todavía no se habían presentado.

Sakura por su parte, ya estaba ejerciendo como ayudante de doctora Tsunade en el Hospital Central de Tokyo. El horario era una locura, estudiaba durante la mañana y trabajaba durante la tarde y gran parte de la noche. Muchas veces se quedaba haciendo guardia –especialmente durante los feriados y las fiestas. Su tutor era la gran Tsunade, una doctora muy respetada que resultó ser una de sus profesoras en la universidad. Había tomado cierto cariño por su profesora, ambas compartían varias cualidades y Sakura muchas veces la veía como una madre.

De eso habían hablado gran parte de la noche, hasta que llegó el sake y después de cuatro sorbos Ino preguntó.

_-¿Nunca has caminado desnuda por tu casa?_

'_Ino atrevida_' pensó Sakura. Hinata tomo un sorbo de sake, ocultando su rostro.

_-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Sakura._

_-¿Y porqué te alarmas? – Preguntó Ino – Es de lo más normal._

_-Es que... tengo ventanales – siguió Sakura_

_-¡Con más razón! – Saltó Ino – Sabemos que Hinata no lo puede hacer porque vive con el primo, aunque teniendo un primo como el tuyo Hinata, no me importaría – Ino le guiñó el ojo a Hinata que se ruborizó – pero, tal vez así puedas acercarte a Sasuke. ¿Cómo van las cosas?_

Las cosas con Sasuke eran una nebulosa. Eran vecinos de edificio, vivían en el mismo piso, y sus ventanales daban exactamente de frente y podían verse prácticamente todas las mañanas.

Lo había visto la primera mañana que se había mudado, tan concentrada estaba en desempacar que no prestó atención en nada más que su departamento y en como iba a ordenar sus cosas. Fue cerca del final de día, cuando finalmente había terminado de guardar todos sus libros de medicina en su biblioteca (llenándose de polvo) que decidió abrir las ventanas.

Allí se quedó estática cuando vio un rubio hiperactivo saludarla. Educadamente, devolvió el saludo. Después vio como el rubio miraba a su izquierda y llamaba a gritos a alguien. Sakura se quedo sin aire cuando lo vio.

El joven más apuesto que alguna vez haya visto. Hermosamente alto, de suaves cabellos negros, mirada seria y profunda, ojos negros y bellos. Oh dios santo, era el cielo.

Sakura hizo todo en su poder para no babear pero estaba segura que tenía una cara de estúpida. Bajó la mirada avergonzada cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Se reprendió mentalmente por estar vestida con el pijama. Era un desastre.

Tardó cinco segundos en recuperar la postura y levantar la mirada con coraje, pero él ya no estaba y Sakura, pudo ver al rubio llamar a su amigo. Suspiró y se despidió del rubio para ir a bañarse. Esa noche tenía que trabajar de guardia en el hospital.

Había hablado con el rubio y se había enterado que se llamaba Naruto y el de cabellos negros no era más que Uchiha Sasuke, dueño de Uchiha Corp. Naruto era tan cual como pensó. Hiperactivo elevado a la décima potencia. Tenía una sonrisa contagiosa y era alguien del que se podía confiar, además era un poco lento para ciertas cosas, pero su estupidez era adorable.

Sasuke era exactamente lo contrario, tenía una inteligencia fría y calculable, ideal para el presidente de una compañía. Su mirada era escrutadora y estaba segura que con esa mirada conseguí todo lo que quería. Cualquier mujer se derretía bajo su encanto. Tenía la personalidad de chico serio, vestido de traje, de gran ego y autoestima. Era seguro de si mismo y no le temía a nada. Era una persona que si estabas junto a él, sabías que no te pasaría nada. Por que estabas a salvo.

Muchas veces pasaban cerca del hospital. Naruto siempre le hablaba y le hacía reír, haciéndole olvidar del cansancio del hospital. Era fácil de adorar. Pero las cosas con Sasuke...

No sabía porqué pero le costaba mucho hablar con él. O sea, ella le hablaba, le preguntaba sobre el trabajo, sobre lo que hizo en el día o sino le hablaba sobre ella. Sobre su trabajo, sobre Tsunade y Jiraya, etc. Pero él siempre cortaba la conversación o le contestaba en monosílabos. A veces creía que la evitaba. Y a veces podía jurar que se escapaba de ella.

_-Es gay – le había respondido a sus amigas esa noche._

_Tres pares de ojos se abrieron enormemente. Hinata se tapó la boca con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Ino escupió un poco de sake y dejó el vaso con un sonoro "TAP"_

_-¿¡Qué!? – logró articular fuera de la sorpresa._

_-Es gay – repitió Sakura tomando largo trago de sake._

_-Pero... có... mo? POR QUÉ? – gritó Ino_

_Sakura la miró con cara de pocos amigos '__De en serio me estás preguntando eso?'_

_-Uh, si cierto. Perdón – se apresuró a decir Ino._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes Sakura? – preguntó calmadamente Hinata, aunque aún tenía un tinte rosado en las mejillas y estaban seguras que no era el alcohol._

_-Se lo pregunté – respondió Sakura jugando con su vaso._

_-¿Y te dijo que si? – preguntó Ino acaloradamente._

_-Bueno... no exactamente._

Había pasado hace cuatro días. Sakura había salido del hospital cerca de la madrugada. Eso de las 3 a.m. estaba oscuro y caminaba hasta la parada de colectivos. Era viernes y había muchos jóvenes que salían a la noche, no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de caminar con la ropa de doctora pero tenía tantas ganas de llegar a casa enseguida. Llegó a la parada y notó un grupo de jovenzuelos que la miraban de una manera muy vulgar. Se removió en su lugar algo incómoda.

Encima no había nadie más esperando el colectivo y obviamente, todavía no aparecía. Un auto negro aparcó delante de ella, y Sakura sintió que perdía toda su fuerza.

¿La iban a secuestrar? Pero dejó escapar un suspiro de alivió cuando la ventanilla se bajó y vio la cara de Sasuke.

-Entra.

Agradecida y sonriendo entró al auto.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun.

Había días en los que salía del hospital, del turno de la noche y justamente coincidía con la salida de trabajado de Sasuke.

_Coincidencia eh!_

En fin, cuando Sakura subió al auto no pudo dejar de sentirse fuera de lugar. Sasuke manejaba una BMW negra, vestía un traje negro, tenía los asientos de cuero NEGRO y ella estaba vestida de BLANCO y además tenía cabellos ROSAS.

Más contraste imposible.

Suspiró relajando cada uno de sus músculos, esta noche había sido muy agotadora y estaba esperando ansiosa a su día libre para poder salir con las chicas y hablar.

Sakura comenzó a hablarle a Sasuke sobre su día, sobre las peleas entre Jiraiya y Tsunade, sobre los pacientes que tuvo, sobre unos chismes del cuarto piso, sobre su universidad, un poco sobre Naruto y algo sobre dulce de leche.

_-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día Sasuke-kun? – preguntó con una sonrisa Sakura._

Sasuke desvió la mirada de la calle para verla directamente a los ojos, se quedo unos segundos observandola y volvió a mirar la calle cuando unos grandes ojos verdes lo miraron curiosamente.

_-Eres molesta. Hablas mucho – Fue lo único que dijo._

_Sakura contuvo el aliento, sus ojos se agrandaron y sintió un dolor en el pecho. No tardó mucho en recuperarse, sonrió._

_-Lo siento – dijo con una sonrisa, mirando a Sasuke levemente para luego mirar la ventana callada._

El resto del trayecto fue en puro silencio. Sakura no hablaba y Sasuke nunca habló. En ese momento Sakura hubiese deseado tomar el colectivo o en su defecto que Naruto estuviese ahí. Mentalmente suspiró, claramente Sasuke no disfrutaba de su compañía.

A decir verdad – su mente comenzó a vagar nuevamente- había escuchado muy pocas veces a Sasuke, no le hablaba y ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Estaba segura que sí Naruto no la hubiese apuntado en la parada del colectivo la primera vez que la vieron a la noche, Sasuke no se molestaría en llevarla.

Además, siempre estaba con Naruto y Naruto era él único que podía hacerle hablar tanto. Discutían si, pero por lo menos Sasuke decía más que un 'hn' y podía ver otro tipo de expresión además de 'Soy mejor que vos' en su rostro. Era claro que la compañía de Naruto a Sasuke no le molestaba, era obvio, eran amigos del colegio, se conocían mejor que nadie, o al menos pensaba eso. Tal vez... él...

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que fallo en darse cuenta que ya habían llegado a destino. Estaban en el garage y el auto ya estaba apagado.

_-¡Sakura! – llamó por segunda vez Sasuke mucho más alto cuando la eludida no lo escuchó. Disparada de sus pensamientos, Sakura volvió su atención a Sasuke. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su expresión denotaba molestia. '__Perfecto Haruno, lo molestaste'_

_-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, estaba... pensando._

_-Hn – respondió mientras abría la puerta y salía del auto. Sakura lo imitó._

Caminaron en silencio hasta el final del garage, en esa bifurcación Sasuke doblaba a la izquierda y Sakura a la derecha, pero Sasuke no hizo amague de despedirse, fue allí cuando los pensamientos de Sakura volvieron a dispararse.

...Además de que no lo había visto con ninguna chica y Naruto trabajaba con él. Salían los viernes cada tanto con un grupo del trabajo, recordaba la vez que Naruto le había insistido durante todo un viaje –ella estaba presente- para que vaya, a regañadientes aceptó, pero Sakura sabía que si Sasuke no quería no iba. Además una vez había escuchado murmurar algo sobre un beso, aunque Sasuke lo golpeó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

Oh, era _tan _gay.

Tal vez debería disculparse, o sea, le estuvo bombardeando con citas y salidas, con interrogatorios y le habló más que a cualquier otro. Era obvio que le iba a negar siendo gay. Suspiro triste. Era una lástima, de verdad le gustaba Sasuke... Suspiro derrotada, tal vez podrían comenzar de nuevo y ser amigos.

_-Sasuke-kun...? – llamó antes que él avanzara. Sasuke se detuvo y la miró. Sakura bajó la cabeza avergonzada, no sabía porque pero sus zapatos blancos eran el objeto más apasionante e interesante para ver en ese momento – Yo... quería pedirte disculpas por todo... entiendo perfectamente la situación y... y... esta bien- digo no es que este mal, no, no, lo entiendo y esta todo bien. O sea, tengo amigos... bueno, en verdad no son amigos sino más bien conocidos, pero yo los apoyo, aunque entre ustedes se apoyan más – Sakura se sonrojo al decir aquello- lo que quiero decir es que, lo siento mucho – Sakura inclinó la cabeza avergonzada._

_-Sakura, de que demonios estás hablando? – uy, Sasuke maldiciendo, eso no es una buena señal._

_-de que... bueno... no tienes novia y ... no disfrutas mi compañía ni la de otras mujeres, en cambio si la compañía masculina... especialmente la de Naruto... y bueno... que eres... __gay._

Sakura levantó la mirada y fijo sus ojos en los de Sasuke. Negros y profundos y el ceño fruncido... Era la misma mirada de profunda indiferencia pero vio que sus nudillos estaban blancos de la presión.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

_Las chicas la miraron con la boca abierta._

_-Hace una semana que no lo veo y tiene las cortinas cerradas. Naruto apareció al día siguiente negándome que fuera gay ni él ni Sasuke –aunque no puedo mucho énfasis en Sasuke- No se, Sasuke debe serlo, no? Porque tendría las cortinas cerradas entonces? Naruto me dijo que era todo lo contrario, que Sasuke se sentía atraído por mi, pero para mi que lo dijo solamente para conformarme. Si Sasuke gustase de mi, intentaría algo o no? – preguntó Sakura con los ojos vidriosos. – Supongo que ya lo perdí._

_-No te preocupes Sakura – dijo Ino abrazándola – los más lindos son los que primeros caen._

_-Te presentaré a Neji, la última vez que te vio me dijo que le pareciste linda – sonrió Hinata tímidamente._

_-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que por el momento quiero estar sola._

_-¡Ni de bromas! – saltó Ino levantándose – lo que necesitas es otra botella de sake y un micrófono. ¡Vamos al karaoke!_

_Sakura tuvo que sonreír ante la alegría de Ino y se unió a la conmoción._

En sí fue una noche demasiado divertida, estaba segura que esa noche todos en la cuadra habían escuchado los gritos de Ino borracha y la risa de Sakura, Hinata fue la única que había sido lo suficientemente consciente para no emborracharse.

No recuerda como hizo para subir a su habitación y tirarse en la cama, pero maldijo a todos los santos cuando se despertó. Se había olvidado de cerrar las cortinas y como consecuencia se despertó a las 8 a.m. la luz brillante la mataba...

Uy que dolor de cabeza.

Salió de la bañadera suspirando, se envolvió con la toalla y se lo ajustó en el pecho. Salió del baño y caminó hasta su habitación, estaba por cambiarse cuando recordó las palabras de Ino.

_-¿Nunca has caminado desnuda por tu casa?_

Miró su toalla... pensandolo bien... Se mordió el labio... Si alguien la ve...

– _Es de lo más normal._

Oh¿Qué podía perder?

Miró los ventanales¿debería cerrarlas?

Naah, Sasuke estaba enojada con ella, y además las cortinas de él estaban cerradas y no se habían abierto desde hacía dos semanas. Seguramente a esta hora estaría trabajando.

_-¿Cómo van las cosas?_

Todo lo contrario a bien. A Sasuke no le interesaba ella, estaba bien sin ella y si la veía... era gay así que... Para él tener las cortinas cerradas era lo mismo que tenerlas abierdas. Un poco triste con ese pensamiento suspiró y dejó caer la toalla.

Un tinte escarlata se asomó sobre sus mejillas.

'_¿y ahora qué?'_

Miró a su alrededor. Era un desorden, podría aprovechar su tiempo libre y ordenar antes de ir al hospital. Sonrió y comenzó a hacer la cama y a guardar la ropa.

Sasuke no arruinaría su día.

Salió de su habitación para ordenar la sala, acomodó los libros que había estado leyendo la mañana anterior y limpió la tierra de los muebles. Miró la hora y ya eran las 9.30 a.m. y creyó que era la mejor hora para desayunar.

Colocó la cafetera y dejo que el agua se calentara, puso el pan en el tostador y abrió la heladera y sacó el queso crema con el dulce de leche (regalo de Hinata en su visita a la Argentina). Tembló cuando cerró la heladera. Estaba fría.

'_Claro que está fría, estás desnuda Haruno_'

Colocó los frascos sobre la mesada, al mismo tiempo que preparaba una canasta de madera para poner las tostadas y se servía el café –tuvo mucho cuidado con quemarse.

Sentarse era demasiado incómodo así que tomo una revista y se quedo recostada sobre la mesada de la cocina. Siguió comiendo aunque se le haya acabado el café, pero... las tostadas se les acabaron. Y quería seguir comiendo dulce de leche. Miró a ambos lados como si fuera una niña haciendo una travesura y tomó un poco de dulce de leche con el dedo. '_Mmmmmmh, riquísimo._'

Sin darse cuenta se había comido todo el pote.

_Toc-toc_

'_uh?'_ Sakura, con el dedo en la boca, miró el reloj sorprendida ¿Quién podría ser?

_Toc-toc!_

'_¡Que insistente!_' Sakura frunció el ceño.

-¡Ya va! – gritó Sakura apurando el paso hasta su habitación, tomo la bata para después de levantarse, se la ajustó en la cintura y se apresuró a la entrada.

_**TOC-TOC**_

-¡Un momento! – Sakura paró en el espejo al lado de la entrada y se arregló el pelo; estaba presentable – Si? – Preguntó abriendo la puerta - ¡Sasuke-kun!

En la puerta de su departamento estaba no otro que Uchiha Sasuke con una mirada tan seria que la asustó un poco. Tenía la respiración apresurada, algo agitada como si hubiese corrido un maratón o algo. Llevaba unos pantalones negros con una camisa negra de lino con los dos primeros botones abiertos. Oh que bien se veía...

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun? – preguntó preocupada, tal vez Naruto tuvo un accidente y quería que ella- pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando el joven Uchiha avanzó cerrando la puerta tras de si haciéndola retroceder unos pasos. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices chocaban. – Sa...suke...-kun? – tanta proximidad la estaba poniendo nerviosa y estaba segura que estaba más sonrojada que su propio cabello.

Sasuke corrió su cara y se movió hasta su oreja, respiro y suspiró, causándole escalofríos a Sakura.

-Deberías cerrar las cortinas, alguien puede verte _Sakura –_ Sakura se sonrojó aún más cuando le escuchó decir su nombre.

- Oh! Tu- entonces- y yo- umm-

Sasuke cortó sus palabras incoherentes con sus labios. Fue salvaje y apasionado, apresurado y rápido. Sakura creyó desmayarse cuando la lengua de Sasuke luchaba desesperaba por la de Sakura. Y sintió sus piernas débiles cuando la mano de Sasuke comenzó a acariciarle la espalda hasta sus finos cabellos '_oh dios que buenas manos_'

Era necesitado, lo sentía con cada toque, con cada movimiento, podía sentir el calor entre los dos y como el beso transmitía una desesperación y una urgencia, como si lo hubiese deseado desde antes... '_Oh que esto no quede solamente así_'

Así como empezó, terminó. Se separaron con la respiración entrecortada, Sakura podía oler su colonia. Estaba mareada, no entendía nada y la falta de aire más la proximidad, no la ayudaban mucho.

-Sasuke-kun?... yo pensé... ¿qué?... ¿porqué?

Sasuke escondió su rostro en la curvatura de su hombro. Suspiro y beso su cuello – Vine a comprobar que no soy gay, _Sa-ku-ra_

Oh que bien sonaba su nombre en sus labios.

Sakura sonrió.

Ha decir verdad, nunca le gustaron esas cortinas. '_Mañana las quemo_'

-

-

-

-

**OMAKE**

_Ring... ring... ring... _

-Shizune ¿Puedes atender el teléfono antes que se lo tire por la cabeza a Jiraiya?

-uh... por supuesto Tsunade-sama... – contestó Shizune, la secretaria - ¿Despacho de Tsunade-sama?

-Uh.. Shizune-san? Podr- _espera un momento!_- podría pasarme con Tsunade-shishio un momento?

-Hai, Sakura-san – Shizune tapo el auricular – Tsunade-sama, es Sakura-san

-Ponla en el altavoz

-Bien – Shizune apretó el botón.

-Sakura ¿Qué ocurre? Tu turno empieza en 10 minutos.

-umm, si verá,... sobre eso... -_puedes quedarte quieto un segundo- _perdón por eso Shishio.

-Sakura¿sucede algo? – preguntó Shizune preocupada, Tsunade arqueó una ceja.

-¿Sakura?

-umm... shishio –_oye, no! Espera- MOU!_- Este es Uchiha Sasuke, el novio de Sakura, -la susodicha se sonrojo- Sakura no puede ir al hospital hoy... es más, mañana tampoco así que no la esperen.

Tsunade levantó ambas cejas -¿Y eso porqué?

-Esta ocupada.

-¿Haciendo qué? – insistió la rubia.

-Haciendo el amor conmigo, por supuesto.

-¡_SASUKE-KUN!- _se escuchó el grito de la pelirrosa en todo el cuarto, Shizune estaba roja y miraba directamente al altavoz como si fuera el diablo, Tsunade había sido más dramática y había caído graciosamente.

-¿¡Qué!? – gritó recuperándose.

-Ya sabe. Ahora tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

_Tu-tu-tu-tu._

Había cortado.

* * *

**-Notas de Ventanal- **

El **OMAKE** lo hice para cerrar el drabble sin alterarlo, creo que quedó bien y cumple su proposito como OMAKE (texto corto sin trama, solo gracioso).

Ventanal fue un autodesafío que me impuse cuando vi el video de Shakira y Alejando Sanz en "La tortura", no salió como esperaba y fue muy pesado de escribir. Creo que estoy pasando por un blockeo de escritor.

**-Notas de la autora- **

Tarde en actualizar, si, ya sé. Perdón, pero no quería actualizar otra cosa más que este drabble. El próximo drabble se llama **Te odio**, sólo tengo que traducirlo y listo. Así que si me dejan MUUUUCHOS reviews, para el viernes actualizo. Pero si hay muuuuchos eh!.

Están demasiado vagos ¬¬

**-Reviews-**

**katsura-chan Uchina: **Si, lo tengo claro.:)

**L.I.T:** Creo que lo de las alertas ya se arregló, pero seguro que vuelve a pasar.

**MaoAyanamipl **: Si, ese era muy profundo. Voy a intentar escribir más

**dantza: **De en serio? Whoa que poder!

**Deraka: **Yo ya no sé que haría sin tus reviews o Ahora leo solamente tus reviews para levantarme el animo.

**minatostuki:** Gracias, espero que esta colección sea recibida de buen agrado.

**sakurass:** Otra fiel lectora. Gracias y actulice :)

**Nika-Malfoy:** Gracias, a muchos les gustaron Sensei, pero mi favorito sigue siendo Lo mismo

**Charlotte-87:** Gracias darling, nos vemos mañana y a ver si podemos armar un esquema del fic xD

* * *

**+Little Pieces+**  


Chapter twelve: Completo  
_Reviews_: 9  
_Hits_: 405  
_Words:_ 961_  
_

_You are on the favorites list of 24 members. __(En Little Pieces, no?)_

_You are on the author alert list of 14 members. (En Little Pieces, no?)_

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	14. Denial

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

-Disclaimer-

**Naruto** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Denial **

No lo entiendo. Es extraño. Lo odio, totalmente. De en serio, _lo odio._

Ya sé, ya sé... Es completamente raro pero es verdad!

Lo odio.

Lo hago de verdad.

Es tan egoísta, tan egocéntrico tan... lleno de si mismo, tan... _argh!_ El solo pensamiento de él me enferma.

No soy perfecta, _lo sé_, con mi gran frente y mi pelo _rosa, _¿Quién puede llamarse perfecta?

No me malinterpretes amo mi pelo pero es que es muy... rosa. Menos mal que tengo cerebro y lo uso. No quiero que la gente crea que soy superficial por mi cabello. No soy Barbie, sabes?

Tampoco soy hermosa. No creo que pueda superar la belleza de Ino, pero trato de verme bien. Me visto bien y muchas personas dicen que tengo una encantadora sonrisa. _Me encanta cuando dicen eso_ y les gusta mi personalidad _y sé que a veces, puedo ser muy impaciente o un poco impulsiva... pero no tienen que saber eso..._

El punto es que él creo que es perfecto, y claro, que las chicas estén babeando por el las 24/7 es maravilloso para él. Y por el amor de dios! Tiene que salir con cada chica soltera disponible... o qué? Oi! No juegues con los sentimientos de las personas. Eso no está bien, no está bien para nada.

Esta bien, admito que este año no fue tan insoportable _ya salió con todas las chicas _pero tiene que seguir invitándome a salir? No sabe que lo odio? Lo dejé muy claro, muchas veces.

'_Sal conmigo_'

'_...qué?'_

'_sal conmigo'_

'_Es una orden?'_

'_Tómalo o déjalo'_

'_No.'_

'_Por qué no?'_

'_uh.. no sé... déjame pensar –hmmm...Oh ya sé! Porque te odio?'_

'_...'_

'_Así que ahí tienen Uchiha. __VE a molestar a otra persona_'

'_No.'_

'_Perdón?'_

'_No quiero a nadie más'_

'_Qu-?'_

'_Te quiero a ti'_

'_Mie-'_

'_Así que, sal conmigo'_

'_Qué demon-'_

'_No maldigas. Las mujeres no maldicen'_

'_OI! Escuchame un poco señorito, solo porque eres el GRAN Uchiha Sasuke y estás re fuerte y eres un completo bastardo no puedes hacer que cualquiera salga contigo! Y maldeciré todo lo que quiera!'_

_Sonrisa egocéntrica._

'_Entonces, soy el GRAN Uchiha Sasuke, no?' sonrisa._

'_...'_

"_y estoy re fuerte, no?" sonrisa más grande._

'_...' tiembla de furia_

'_Sal conmigo. Sa-ku-ra.'_

'_Bastardo!' y salió corriendo._

Estaba enojada, todavía estoy enojada. Y él siguió con esa sonrisa todo el día! Es tan... arrgh y todo el año estuvo.

'_Sal conmigo_'

'_No_'

_Cinco segundos más tarde_

'_Sal conmigo_'

'_No!_'

_Cuatro segundos._

'_Sal conmigo_'

'_NO!_'

Tres segundos.

"YA BASTA! NO VOY A SALIR CON VOS, MALDITO EGOCÉNTRICO"

_Silencio_

'_Señorita Haruno, castigo después de clase. Usted también Uchiha, no pueden hablar en clase._

_Arrrgh! Te odio Uchiha Sasuke_

'_Buen trabajo Haruno'_

Aquella fue la hora más larga que nunca tuve! Él siguió invitándome a salir, siguió con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara y siguió mirándome con esos negros y misteriosos ojos.

Pero que demonios!

NO! Haruno! No pienses en sus ojos! No pienses en su hermoso cabello de gallina, no pienses en esas manos y en esos labios que se curvan en esa sonrisa sexy...

HARUNO!

Lo odio. Quiero que sepas que lo odio completamente! No sé en que estaba pensando cuando finalmente empecé a salir con él. Quiero decir, lo odio, no? Entonces, en qué estaba pensando? Oh, ya sé, estaba cansada de él!

Entonces salimos... y como que... lo disfrute... un poquito!

Pero solo un poquito.

Y la segunda vez también estuvo buena... Mmmhh, pero fui porque... falta de excusas porque estaba aburrida! Claro, por eso!

Y qué si voy a la fiesta de fin de año con él?

Y qué si fui con Ino de shopping? Y qué si gasté casi mil dolares en ese vestido rojo? Y qué si pasé las últimas tres horas en la peluquería y qué si estoy tan nerviosa que casi no dormí nada la noche anterior?

No es porque vamos a su casa... después de medianoche... no es porque él me dijo que había preparado algo especial para mi... y qué si me depilé?

No significa nada, no?

Claaaaaaaaaaro.

Y aquí estoy, casi desnuda acostada en su cama, besandolo con la misma pasión que él siente. Tocandolo con mis manos, puedo sentirlo temblar y sonreí. Me mira con esos ojos negros que odio totalmente, porque puedo ver algo detrás de ellos. Puedo sentir algo cada vez que me mira.

"Te odio, lo sabés?" Le dije

Él sonrié. No fue tan shockeante como la primera vez después de nuestro primer beso, pero cada vez que lo hace me hace sentir algo, algo que se revuelve y que da vueltas y siento que mi corazón da un millón de saltos.

"Lo sé"

Oh si... lo odio porque me hace débil, porque me hace dependiente, porque me hace fuerte, porque lo extraño cuando no puedo verlo, porque lloro cada vez que no despierto a su lado, lo odio tanto porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando pienso en él. No puedo evitar de sonrojarme cada vez que me besa.

Puede ser tan dulce a veces. No sé da cuenta, pero se preocupa tanto, es tan protector, tan posesivo, tan... encantador.

Oh dios... lo odio tanto.

"Sakura?" Me miró con preocupación en sus ojos. Estaba llorando.

"Te... odio tanto..." le dije entre sollozos.

Él me sonrió y me beso la frente. "Lo sé, pero me amas más"

Y esa simple acción me hace llorar mucho más. Me abraza y descanso mi cabeza en la abertura de su cuello. Sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, una mano acariciándome la espalda. Suspiré y lloré un poco más.

"Necesito escucharlo Sakura" él me dijo calmadamente.

Y lo bese. Sin dudas. Lo bese con tanto amor, con tanto sentimiento. Rodo sobre mi, quedando arriba, siempre arriba. No puedo para de sentir. No puedo pensar.No puedo hablar. No puedo hacer otra cosa más que besarlo. Lo odio porque me hace sentir todo esto y no quiero a otro más que a él. No quiero que otro me bese más que él, no quiero que otro me abrace más que él, no quiero que nadie me sostenga sino es él. Quiero que sea él el que me diga aquellas palabras dulces, que me ayude, que me haga levantar cuando yo no puedo. Lo odio demasiado!

Y fue cuando estaba tocando las puestas del cielo que grité con todo mi corazón.

"Te amo"

* * *

_Con erróres pero estoy apurada. Después lo corrijo._

Nota importante: **Little Pieces está llegando a su fin. **

**Reviews? **

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O  
**


	15. Notas

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

** -**

**-**

**  
**

**Little Pieces permanecerá, por el momento, en espera.**

_Falta de inspiración._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_


	16. Restauración Divina

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer-**

**Naruto** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Restauración Divina**

**Sangre.**

Sangre _por todos lados_.

Cuerpos mutilados. Ninjas en el suelo.

Todos muertos.

Lo que había comenzado como una simple misión de rango C terminó en una danza de muertes, donde llovía sangre. Proteger a un señor feudal era una simple misión para un grupo de cuatro integrantes, más si todos habían pasado su examen chunnin, pero tal vez era el hecho que Sasuke Uchiha estaba en esa misión que tuviera tan poco grado.

Desde que el ex traidor y actual ninja de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto y había sido perdonado, las esperanzas que el antiguo equipo 7 renaciera llenaron de una calidez a varios integrantes del rockie nueve.

Habían pasado cuatro años de su primera misión de rango C, dónde el Tazuna-san había mentido sobre el peligro del que se veía envuelto. La quinta Hokage, tal vez por compasión, tal vez por el estado de ebriedad que tenía en ese momento, señaló al antiguo equipo 7 una misión de rango C.

Parecía un círculo vicioso, porque como así aquella vez Sasuke y el resto del equipo, creyeron que el joven portador del sharingan moriría, esta vez, nuevamente, una muerte se asomaba como sombra silenciosa detrás de ellos.

Todo ocurrió igual. Fueron asaltados por un grupo de ninjas repudiados.

Un _excelente_ grupo de ninjas repudiados.

La sangre no había tardado en hacerse presente, llenando el campo de lucha con un clima pesado y con sabor metálico.

Tanto Kakashi como Sasuke tuvieron que invocar a sus respectivos sharingan, Naruto irradiaba un misterioso chakra rojo para los atacantes, pero conocido como Kyuubi o zorro de las nueves colas para sus camaradas y amigos. Sakura... Sakura había sido dejada atrás, protegiendo al señor feudal. Su equipo estaba cuidándola... como siempre. Siempre lo habían hecho, siempre lo harían, eso no parecía cambiar.

Y eso _le irritaba._

Le irritaba porque no eran solamente Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto. Esta vez eran Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Pakkun, Gemba _y_ Nakio, la invocación de serpiente de Sasuke. Todos ellos creando un círculo de protección. Nadie podía pasar esa barrera porque de tal manera, los muchachos se encargarían y si se les escapaba, siempre quedaban las invocaciones. Aquellas dos barreras no fallarían, ergo, Sakura no lucharía.

Había estado cuatro años estudiando, entrenando y atendiendo cursos intensivos y algunas veces escuchando las clases de los futuros anbus (algo que nunca le diría a los muchachos, sabía que le retarían)

Ya no era la misma pequeña de antes. Ya no era aquella Sakura con cabello largo que solamente le interesaba invitarle a citas al joven Uchiha.

Esta bien, seguía atrás del joven Uchiha, pero ya no le invitaba a salir como antes.

Pero, podía luchar. Lo sabía.

No era la estudiante de la quinta Hokage _por nada_.

Su sentido se disparó cuando sintió la presencia de un ninja escondido detrás de los arbustos, sonrió al saber que el ninja no sabía que Sakura ya lo había ubicado.

'_212 grados al sur. 75 grados al oeste. 25 grados este... Atacara por arriba... No, por abajo.'_

Aferró con fuerza el kunai que tenía entre sus manos, preparada para atacar cuando la situación lo necesitara.

'_Cinco segundos... cuatro... tres... dos...un-_'

"_ARRRGHHHHHH!!!_"

Sakura miró atrás, Nakio se había percatado de la situación y se había sumergido bajo tierra para sorprender al atacante y así matarlo de una mordida en el cuello.

El cuerpo inerte cayó con un ruido seco. La sangre formó un charco manchando las hojas de los arbustos. Cuando Sakura volvió la mirada Nakio ya había tomado su antigua posición.

"¡Sakura-chan¿Estás bien?" gritó Naruto mientras golpeaba la mandíbula de un ninja que cayó a diez metros. Sasuke también alejó a su contrincante con una patada en el estómago dejando en el suelo sin aire. Kakashi solamente observó la escena por el rabillo de su ojo, prestando atención a lo que Sakura respondía.

"¿Sakura-chan?"

"..."

Sakura temblaba _de furia_, sus nudillos blancos _de la presión, _su cabeza baja _por enojo_, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración errática intentando controlar la emoción.

Pero claro, el resto del equipo pensó que estaba llorando de miedo.

Awwww, pobre la inocente y pequeña Sakura-_chan_.

"No te preocupes Sakura-chan. Nosotros te protegeremos ¿No es así Sasuke-teme, eh Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto sonrió abiertamente mientras golpeaba al ninja delante de él.

"Quédate atrás Sakura" replicó Sasuke golpeando repetidamente al ninja que sostenía del cuello.

"Sakura, solo protege al señor" había dicho Kakashi sonriendo.

'_Te protegeremos_'

'_Quédate atrás_'

'_Solo protege_'

"Na-ru-to... Ka-ka-shi- sen-sei... Sa-su-ke-kun..." dijo entrecortadamente. Aquella voz era aterradora y contenía toda la furia que segundos antes había intentado ocultar.

Levantó el rostro. Maravillosos, vivaces y muy pero _muy_ _enojados_ ojos verdes les devolvió la mirada. Levantó el puño, concentró todo su chakra en su puño derecho, miradas de incredibilidad se alzaron. Cuando el puño hizo contacto con el suelo, ninguno de los presentes (Ninjas y resto del equipo 7) dudó en saltar hacia las ramas de los árboles.

El suelo se dividió en dos, creando un gran abismo que desembocaba en un río profundo, si alguien cae por allí le dolería.

Un ninja salió volando en aquella dirección cuando Sakura le propinó un golpe certero en la mandíbula. Aquel idiota creyó que antes la conmoción nadie notaría que se acercaba.

Oh no. No subestimes a Haruno Sakura: _enojada_.

"NO SOY DÉBIL" gritó con todos sus pulmones. Su pelo estaba despeinado, sus hombros alzados, sus nudillos apretados y sus piernas ligeramente abiertas. A decir verdad, Sakura daba miedo en aquel instante.

Naruto había correteado hasta Kakashi, ocultándose tras él, al ser siempre el blanco favorito de Sakura en cuanto golpes se trata, creyó conveniente alejarse de su agarre. Kakashi, por su parte, tenía su sharingan desactivado, pero desde su mascara podía notarse el contorno de su boca _abierta._

Shock? Obvio.

Sasuke? Bueno, Sasuke había sido el que mejor lo había tomado. Con su pose cool y con su sharingan intacto, su cuerpo estático y sin ningún temblor ni nada. El ataque de Sakura no le había afectado en nada, absolutamente nad-... Whoa, Sasuke está _pálido?_

Antes que los tres pudieran decir nada, Sakura gritó nuevamente.

"¡Pakkun, Gemba, Nakio!" Los susodichos miraron a la pelirrosa, expectantes. Si, si daba _tanto_ miedo. "Protejan a Takumi-san" Las invocaciones formaron un escudo protector frente al protegido, era eso o ser castigado por una pelirrosa con poco carácter.

Sakura, satisfecha con su trabajo, dio dos pasos adelante.

"pero... Sakura-chan... sí mej-" Naruto calló cuando la mirada helada y de puro, pero _puro _odio cayó sobre él. Oooh, su cuerpo tembló tanto. "porque no nos ayudas, neh?" cambió Naruto su pregunta sonriendo nerviosamente.

Sakura observó a su alrededor. Demasiados ninjas levantados y pocos en el suelo. Sonrió. Que el juego comience.

-

-

-

Estaban perdiendo. Lo sentían. Sus cuerpos pesados, sus movimientos débiles, sus reacciones lentas. Estaban sucios, sus respiración agitadas, heridos y con sangre en la ropa, suya o de terceros, pero estaban cansados. Tan cansados.

_Thud_

Sakura cayó al suelo sentada. Su chakra estaba casi repleta, había usado demasiado curando las heridas de Sasuke y Naruto (de en serio, esos chicos no pensaban que podían morir desangrados!?) y regenerando la energía de Kakashi, se cansa muy rápido si usa por mucho tiempo el sharingan.

Ella también tenía heridas, y muchas veces se tuvo que curar así misma sino no llegaría a donde está ahora, pero en ese instante, estaba tan cansada. Quería estar en Konoha, acostada en su cama después de un buen baño, durmiendo tranquila y-

"_SAKURA_"

Sakura abrió los ojos rápidamente y se encontró con una mancha azul frente suyo.

"Sasuke...kun?" preguntó. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron. Sasuke, delante de ella. Sasuke protegiéndola.

_Sangre._

_Sangre en el suelo._

_Sangre goteando._

_Sangre en la remera de Sasuke._

_**La sangre de Sasuke.**_

"SASUKE TEME"

"¡Sasuke-kun!" llamó desesperada al ver al joven Uchiha caer de rodillas. El ninja delante de ellos sonreía con malicia, una malicia que desapareció al segundo que el puño de Sakura hizo contacto con su cara.

No se levantaría después de aquel golpe.

Sakura se apresuró a tomar a Sasuke por sus hombros, sólo para recibir un gruñido de dolor. Sasuke se tomaba el hombro izquierdo, un kunai incrustado y sangre surcando su remera y sus brazos.

"Sasuk-e-kun, nece-sito v-er es-a he-rida" intentó decir Sakura sin titubear, no lo logró. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos mientras rasgaba la remera y sacaba el kunai. Otro gruñido de Sasuke y Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho. Lo había lastimado.

Sasuke estaba lastimado por su culpa.

Sasuke la había protegido y se había lastimado. _Lo habían lastimado._

_Lo habían lastimado._

_Protegiéndola _

_Lo habían lastimado. PROTEGIÉNDOLA  
_

"Sakura" llamó la voz de Sasuke

Sakura alzó la mirada. Los ojos profundos de Sasuke le devolvieron la mirada, no había reclamo en ellos. Con su mano derecha, y con mucho cuidado, alcanzó a tocar su mejilla y secarle las lágrimas.

Aquel acto, sin palabras, logró que Sakura llorara de angustia, sentía un dolor en el pecho cada vez más fuerte, la garganta le parecía obstruida y se apoyó en el pecho de Sasuke mientras murmuraba frases incoherentes y alguna que otra palabra de perdón. "Lo siento... lo siento..."

Sasuke suspiró al sentir el peso de Sakura en su pecho, tal vez no se acordaba que estaba herido. Ahogo otro gruñido de dolor y, reluctante, acarició sus cabellos rosas, manchándolos con sangre en su proceso.

Sakura arrugó la remera de Sasuke con sus puños, esta vez, Sasuke no puedo evitar gruñir de dolor. Sakura, al instante, se reincorporó.

"Lo siento!"

Sasuke suspiró y cerró los ojos, el dolor del brazo estaba matándolo. Demonios! No tendría que haberse confiado tanto.

Pero el dolor parecía desaparecer, algo cálido en su hombro... _Oooh, se sentía bien._

Abrió los ojos al reconocer que aquella calidez era Sakura... exactamente el chakra de Sakura.

Estaba curándolo o al menos cerrando un poco su herida para parar la hemorragia; es lo que hacían cuando iban a misiones, ella los curaba pero no del todo, sino se le acababa demasiado rápido su chakra (teniendo en cuenta que los chicos se lastiman a riesgo de muerte en cada misión y entrenamiento. De en serio, estos chicos se tomaban el entrenamiento muy en serio) era una táctica para conservar energía.

Su herida estaba casi cerrada, sentía la movilidad en su brazo izquierdo, no como antes, pero muy parecido. Sakura debería parar... ahora.

Bueno... ahora.

"Sakura. Detente" Pero Sakura no se detuvo, siguió emanando chakra. Sasuke podía ver el sudor correr por su frente. "Sakura" esta vez su voz más potente. Intentó tomarla por la muñeca pero Sakura tocó otra herida en su estómago, Sasuke maldijo entre dientes y miró con enojo a Sakura, pero su enojo desapareció al instante en que la vio toser.

_Toser **sangre**_

El mundo se detuvo, ya no escuchaba los gritos de lucha ni los choques de metal de los shuriken arrojados. Solo tenía ojos para ver la sangre de Sakura correr pos su boca. Como sus ojos mantenían aquel toque de perseverancia, obligación y determinación.

"¡Basta! Sakura¡¡detente!!" gritó, esta vez desesperado, Sasuke mientras la tomaba por el hombro y la apartaba de si. La falta de chakra logró que no opusiera resistencia.

Sakura, débil, recostó su peso sobre Sasuke respirando con dificultad.

"¿Qué demonios intentabas hacer¡Podrías haber muerto!"

Sakura sonrió.

"Lo siento"

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza. Enterrando su cara en sus cabellos rosas. Estaba repleta de chakra. "Eres tan... molesta"

Sintió a Sakura sonreír en su cuello. "Lo siento"

De pronto, Sakura se sintió elevada y gentilmente depositada en la base de un árbol. Sus sentidos no habían sido capaces de sentir al ninja que estaba a sus espaldas.

"Quédate aquí. Si alguien se acerca: llámame y vendré"

Sakura estuvo a punto de levantarse, con las pocas energías que tenía, y ayudar a luchar pero la mirada de seriedad de Sasuke la detuvo. Pero ella podía luchar. Negando con la cabeza, apoyó una mano sobre el tronco del árbol. Debía luchar.

Sus intentos se vieron detenidos por dos pares de labios calidos sobre los suyos. El simple contacto la volvió estática. Abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

Sasuke la estaba besando.

No sabía si aquello podía considerarse un beso, sus labios solamente se unieron en un simple contacto, lo suficiente para cortarle el aire. Pero no había movimiento, solo... se tocaban.

"Quédate aquí Sakura" le respondió Sasuke en un tono bajo, antes de desaparecer.

Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero Sakura creyó ver un tinte rosado sobre las mejillas de Sasuke.

-

-

-

Estaban perdiendo. Lo sentían. Sus cuerpos pesados, sus movimientos débiles, sus reacciones lentas. Estaban sucios, sus respiración agitadas, heridos y con sangre en la ropa, suya o de terceros, pero estaban cansados. Tan cansados.

**_Thud_**

Esta vez, Naruto y Sasuke habían caído en el suelo. Sus heridas no eran graves, pero la cantidad de ellas lo habían debilitado lo suficiente. Kakashi a duras penas podía pararse, aunque todavía se mantenía en pie, Sakura sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho.

No podía ser que aquel grupo fuese tan fuerte. En verdad, sabía que no eran fuertes, pero el simple hecho de ser más de 20 (mucho más que ellos) los hacían fuertes.

El equipo 7 no podía terminar acá. Se rehusaba a creerlo. Sakura miró a su alrededor, Naruto y Sasuke intentaban reincorporarse, sus respiraciones agitadas, podía sentir su cansancio. Quedaban 5 Ninjas, eran pocos y aunque estaban igual de cansados, el número los superaba.

Era inevitable saber lo que pasaría.

Sakura apoyó una mano sobre la base del árbol, usándolo como hincapié para reincorporarse. Los chicos se molestarían con ella. Lo sabía, pero era la única escapatoria que veía en ese momento.

Concentrando todo su chakra, lo distribuyó en todo su cuerpo, manteniéndose así en pie. Todos habían percatado su chakra.

Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi la observaron alertados. Cierta mirada de la pelirrosa los asustada un poco. Naruto comenzó a gritar frases para que Sakura se alejara, que no se acercara y que permaneciera con las invocaciones. Que todo iba a estar bien y que saldrían de esta.

Kakashi, conociendo a su estudiante, guardó silencio, tal vez un silencio de respeto. Conocía a Sakura y sabía que por algo era la discípula de la quinta Hokage.

Sasuke maldijo entre dientes y supo, cuando vio la sonrisa de Sakura, que las palpitaciones que tuvo su corazón en ese momento, no eran por cansancio. Sintió su corazón encogerse cuando vio los sellos que Sakura hacía, no porque los reconociese, sino por el efecto que tenían ellos sobre la situación. Su estado no mejoró cuando vio la expresión de Naruto, y mucho menos cuando lo escuchó gritar vociferaciones para detenerla. Kakashi, que siempre mantiene sus emociones controladas, tenía una mirada de desesperación.

'_¿Qué demonios está pasando?_'

Aquella fue la única pregunta que logró pensar en su estado. Quiso preguntárselo a Naruto, pero cuando vio como Sakura se había recuperado de sus heridas y su chakra había vuelto en enormes tamaños, cualquier pensamiento coherente quedó suspendido.

Había escuchado hablar sobre ese sello en lo de Orochimaru. Un sello que te hacía recuperar de cualquier herida y de escasez de chakra. Orochimaru había dicho que solo conocía a una persona capaz de hacerlo, una mujer con apariencia engañosa, alguien con fuerza descomunal que era capaz de ocultarlo.

Una mujer llena de sorpresas.

Que estúpido fue! Estaba seguro que Orochimaru estaba hablando de Tsunade. Una mujer de apariencia engañosa, de fuerza descomunal, alguien inteligente pero lo suficientemente estúpida.

Intentó hacer memoria sobre las consecuencias de ese sello, y lentamente, cayó sobre él.

_La vida._

El precio a pagar era la vida.

"_SAKURA_"

Pero ella ya no les escuchaba, avanzaba sobre los cinco ninjas, golpeando y tirando a algunos. Su especialidad en la rama de medicina, hizo que sepa los puntos de inmovilización, puntos débiles de los cuales se aprovechó. Muchos kunais pasaban rozando por sus brazos y piernas, lo suficientemente cerca para dejarles marcas en su cuerpo, pero las heridas parecían recuperarse al segundo.

Maldito sello efectivo.

Su mirada no se apartaba de la mirada del enemigo, su cara no se contraía en otra más que en determinación con acabar con el objetivo. Estaba concentrada y no permitía ver a sus compañeros, solamente se limitaba a protegerlos.

**THUD**

El último ninja había caído. Los hombros de Sakura se levantaban y bajaban acompañando su respiración agitada. Respiró profundamente e intentó tranquilizarse. El sello todavía funcionaba, no había llegado al límite. Miró a sus amigos, todos los miraban con una expresión anonadada. Kakashi se había recuperado primero, al principio su mirada fue de puro reproche para finalmente cerrar los ojos y sonreír –aunque su mirada todavía estaba apagada. Naruto comenzó a gritar, criticando a Sakura, diciéndole que nada hubiese pasado y que no era necesario sacrificarse de esa forma. Sakura le sonrió aun alejada del resto. Sasuke estuvo inquietamente callado. No había dicho nada del la actuación de Sakura ni de su elección. Se mostraba indiferente, aunque claramente estaba enojado.

Sakura la sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, dejando un mensaje más profundo que un '_no me arrepiento_' Sasuke desvió la mirada, aun enojado.

En ese momento, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Naruto todavía seguía farfullando sobre la mala elección de Sakura, cuando gritó su nombre a todo pulmón. Los dos ninjas miraron a la susodicha. Ya no se encontraba más en su vista. Naruto se había reincorporado y avanzado hasta el borde del acantilado. Sasuke y Kakashi no tardaron en alcanzarle.

Y allí estaba ella, agarrada de las rocas con las dos manos. Un ninja, que había caído, había aprovechada la confianza de los tres para avanzar silenciosamente por el acantilado. Aquel se sintió afortunado cuando le vio todavía en la punta del mismo. La tomó por el tobillo, intentando llevarla consigo.

Y lo logró.

La había llevado a unos metros de distancia, las rocas le habían provocado varios cortes en el cuerpo, la sangre comenzó a resbalarse de su piel.

Ya no se sentía tan confiada.

_¡SAKURA-CHAN!_

Escuchó gritar a Naruto. Miró hacía arriba, Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke la miraban. Vio como Sasuke extendía la mano. Sakura, usando su fuerza descomunal, ajustó parte de su chakra en su mano derecha, agarrándose fuertemente de las rocas y con la mano izquierda intentó hacer contacto con la de Sasuke.

Y volvió a ocurrir.

El ninja sacó un kunai y le cortó parte de la piel de su pierna. Sakura cerró los ojos y ahogó un gritó de dolor. En consecuencia su mano perdió la dirección. Se agarró fuertemente, mientras el ninja se saboreaba los labios y volvía a tomar el kunai y acariciaba la pierna de Sakura, causándole escalofríos.

_¡SAKURA!_

Esta vez fue la vos de Sasuke. Sakura volvió la vista y dirigió nuevamente su mano. La mirada de Sasuke solo le podía enviar confianza. Estaban tan cerca.

Tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de sus dedos.

Pero cuando el kunai del ninja le hizo un corte en el lado izquierdo de su cintura, Sakura supo que aquel era el final.

Se sintió flotar por unos segundos. Sus manos estaban suspendidas al igual que su cuerpo. Miró arriba con desesperación. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Se dio cuenta que era realidad cuando vio la misma desesperación en los ojos de Sasuke.

Lo siguiente que vio fue una gama de colores, desde naranja y negro, gris y azul. Y escuchó un gritó desesperado, que bien parecía la voz de Sasuke.

¡_SAKURA_!

Y todo se volvió negro.

-

-

-

-

Cuando supo que estaba conciente, no sintió dolor. Sentía su cuerpo liviano y suspendido pero al mismo tiempo, no sentía sus extremidades. Era como flotar.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero sentía que los parpados le pesaban mucho. No era que estaba débil, sino que prefería mantenerlos cerrado, podía notar que había mucha luz.

Se sentía bien así. Podía respirar algo que la hacía sentir extraña. Era una fragancia desconocida. Algo sumamente supernatural. Le encantaba. Quería olerlo todo el día. También se sintió abrigada. Cobijada. No sentía frío y mucho menos calor. Se sentía bien así. Como arropada.

¿Estaba soñando o aquello era el cielo?

Tal vez.

Tal vez no.

Pero se sentía muy bien así, sonrió, dejaría los parpados cerrados por lo menos un poco más.

-

-

-

-

Sasuke despertó cuando la noche ya había entrado por la ventana. La luna aun podía alumbrar bien la habitación, marcando bien los contornos de los objetos de la habitación.

Todavía seguía sentado en la silla, su posición firme y controlada había sido quebrada esa noche. Había querido mantenerse despierto, pero él también tenía heridas, silenciosamente se había escapado de su cuarto para aparecer en ese. Le decepcionó mucho ver varios cables, pero suspiró aliviado al escuchar unas fuertes y regulares palpitaciones.

Miró a su compañera.

Esta vez estuvo muy cerca. Demasiado para su gusto. Frunció el ceño al ver varias de sus heridas y no le agradaba la idea de que le hayan inyectado morfina para no sentir dolor. Lentamente alejó sus brazos de su pequeño cuerpo. Cortando el abrazo. Añoraba verle los ojos. Quería volver a verlos para borrar la imagen de unos ojos verdes mirándolo desesperada, como si fuera la última vez. Se reprochó por pensar así.

Con sus dedos torpes le acarició la mejilla y el cabello. Se veía tan débil. Pero sonrió al ver una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Al menos, podía sentirlo.

Estaba viva y eso era lo que importaba.

Otra vez sintió sueño, sus brazos se volvieron a acomodar alrededor de su cuerpo. Abrazándola con cuidado de no lastimarla.

Esperaba que mañana despertara y que le sonriera como siempre. Estaba ansioso por ver esa sonrisa todos los días.

**Owari**

* * *

**Little Pieces reloaded**

**Kaoru-chan reloaded.**

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:** oO.White Snow.Oo, katsura-chan Uchina, sakurass, L.I.T, MaoAyanamipl, Cherry Sakura Uchiha, Nika-Malfoy, angelito-bhrah, AkanedeDiethel, Stellar Hime, Charlotte-87, Tenshi of Light, FeRzZ, riku.desu, Deraka, Yokiiz,

**Por el apoyo de:** black rouse, ROGUE AIKAWA, karla alejandra, yo, edel, AkanedeDiethel, Tenshi of Light, jukaro.

**Y finalmente a:** sasukeztruelove, Mafis, HJWG,

_¡Hasta la próxima entrega!_


	17. Infidelidad

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer-**

Naruto no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Infidelidad**

A veces me gustaría poder encontrarla en mi cama. Sentada, acostada, parada, sumisa. No me importa como, solo la quiero en mi cama.

Ya me lo han dicho varias veces. Soy un maldito egocéntrico, alguien demasiado egoísta como para intentar poseerla. Aunque ya lo había hecho en el sentido literal de la palabra. Sonreí con malicia al recordar como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Salvaje, furioso, sin parar, agotándola, sintiendo el éxtasis correr por mis venas, juraría que podía escuchar el latido desenfrenado de su corazón. La adrenalina de que _alguien_ pudiese abrir la puerta de la habitación, que _alguien_ la escuchara gritar mi nombre hasta quedarse sin voz, que _alguien_ intentará determe, de tomarla, de poseerla en cuerpo y alma era demasiado irresistible como para no pecar. Ooh, como disfruto de eso.

Pero no sería posible. No era posible separarme de ella. Ya era tarde. Ella me pertenecía tanto que ninguna ley podía cambiarlo. Ninguna regla. Ninguna norma. No importaba lo que ocurrió antes de mi ausencia. No importaba nada. Por que cada vez sentía su piel sobre la mía, su calor por encima de lo normal, sus bocanadas de aire, su respiración entrecortada, el rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojos cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido del placer me sentía poderoso. Mil veces más poderoso que él resto, más poderoso que _él. _

_Por que era mía._

_Mía_ desde que tenía memoria. _Mía_ porque ella lo disfrutaba conmigo, podía saberlo por la forma en que sus pasos la traían a mi casa, cuando dubitativamente intentaba golpear la puerta de la entrada, cuando cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por los sentidos, cuando anhelaba que la tocara, que la besara, que la volviera loca, que le susurrara aquellas palabras de consuelo y al mismo tiempo que la tomara con violencia y salvajismo, que hiciera su cuerpo arder, que la mordisqueara, que la deseara. Su cuerpo la traicionaba cada vez entraba a mi habitación. Cuando sus mismas piernas se envolvían entre las mías, cuando nuestras manos se entrelazaban, cuando nuestros besos parecían perderse en la intensidad y suavidad. Porque podía ver la forma en que sus ojos brillaban, en que sus brazos me abrazaban cada vez que tocaba el cielo, como sus largos y finos dedos acariciaban mi cara cuando creía que dormía.

**_Mía en cuerpo y alma._ **

Por que podía ver como le dolía ponerse la ropa tirada del suelo. Por que podía verla sentir el dolor en el pecho cuando salía por mi puerta. Porque extrañaba mi calor cada vez que se iba. Por que no era yo a quien besaba cuando volvía a la casa. Por que no era yo el que compartía su cama. Por que el dolor de alejarse de mi no era tanto como el dolor que sentía cada vez que se ponía el anillo en el dedo de la mano izquierda.

-_Sasuke-kun.. _– murmuró en sus sueños acomodánse en mi pecho, suspiró mientras una sonrisa se formaba en la comisura de sus labios. Acaricié su cabello.

Por que después de todo. Ella era Hyuuga Sakura. 

_Owari_

* * *

_Gracias a los que dejaron _

_L.I.T_

_saku-chanxsasu  
_

_jukaro _

_Leihen_

_Antotis_

_Yokiiz _

_katsura-chan Uchina_

_Nika-Malfoy  
_

_Naitaa-niichan_

_Y a todos los que leyeron _

* * *

**Little Pieces**

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

_  
_


	18. Extrañamente

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer- **

_Naruto no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento._

* * *

_Extrañamente  
_

_-No voy a volver_

Se habían encontrado de pura casualidad. Su pelo extrañamente largo. Su cuerpo extrañamente crecido, su cara extrañamente madura, su mandíbula extrañamente apretada, vestido extrañamente con las ropas de los partidarios de Orochimaru, con su katana extrañamente en la espalda, en una posición extrañamente de combate.. Sus ojos extrañamente fríos, congelados, carentes de cualquier sentimiento que no sea odio, venganza y egocentrismo.

Era de noche aunque la luz de la luna alumbrara todo a su alrededor. Podía verlo claramente. Era él. No había duda.

Aquella persona parada delante de ella era extrañamente Uchiha Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun... por favor – Quiso cortar la distancia que siempre los separaba. Eran diez pasos, pero nunca llegó a alcanzarlo.

-Sakura – su tono de voz severo expresaba claramente lo que quería decirle. '_No voy a volver_' Intentó hacerle caso omiso al dolor que le causó aquel tono.

-Pued- Podemos ayudarte. – se apresuró a añadir avanzando dos pasos. Vio como su cuerpo se tensó, atentó por si pensaba atacarlo.

_Cuanto tiempo estuviste así Sasuke-kun, siempre precavido. Nunca confiando. _

-No. – sus ojos entrecerrados, atento a cualquier trampa.

-Naruto entrenó con Jiraiya. Ha aprendido nuevas técnicas. Puede ayudarte. Yo puedo curarlos. Tsunade me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe. He aprendido nuevas técnicas y he perfeccionado varias. Sasuke-kun _por favor._

Esperaba que su tono no sonara tan desesperado como quería.

Sin saberlo había avanzo otros tres pasos.

Seguía en su instancia de lucha. Los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron más. ¿Estaría reconsiderándolo?

-Kakashi-sensei podría ayudar. Podemos buscarlo juntos. Sabes que Naruto estará dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que pueda. No interferiríamos pero estaríamos allí. Sasuke-kun, por favor, vuelve conmigo.

Ahora estaban frente a frente.

Podía sentir como sus ojos negros extrañamente resplandecían ante la idea, como si extrañamente la idea le gustase. Podía verlo pensar. Analizar la situación. Había bajado la guardia. No estaba atento a cualquier ataque por eso cuando sintió una mano alcanzar su mejilla no dudó en desenvainar su espada.

Ella quedó con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Sus reflejos le habían dicho que no moviera la cabeza y que se apartara una pulgada de distancia. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

Una gota de sangre cayó por su cuello para perderse en el filo de la katana. Había estado muy cerca. Solo la había rozado, sabía que no era grave, que la sangre solo era superficial. No había peligro.

Pero cuando miró aquellos ojos negros, se sorprendió. Estaban extrañamente abiertos. Fijos en la gota de sangre que bajaba por su filo. Su katana seguía allí, su mano aún firme, su postura de combate aún ahí.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Negros versus verdes. Frío versus cálido. Asustados versus reconfortantes.

Su mano le acarició. Él no era frío. Todo lo contrario. Su piel tibia, lisa y suave, sus ojos negros, asustados y llenos de su deseo de venganza. No, él no era frío.

Era extrañamente cálido.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos ante el tacto. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien le había acariciado?

La katana descendió y la gota de sangre cayó al suelo. El silencio era tanto que ambos creyeron escucharlo caer en un rápido y seco _plot_.

Abrió los ojos cuando su katana quedó al costado de su cuerpo, sus ojos eran extrañamente profundos.

Sus ojos verdes eran extrañamente amorosos, como si esos años de distancia no hubieses existido. Como si hubiesen terminado algún entrenamiento juntos. Esos ojos verdes le expresaban lo que le esperaba en konoha.

_Amor._

_Hogar._

_Amor._

_**Hogar.**_

_**Amor.**_

_Sasuke-kun_

Él levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos enseguida. Su caricia con un dejo de temor, terror a lastimarla. Su mano siguió la línea de su mandíbula y bajo por su cuello. Su cuello largo y blanco.

Sentía su cuerpo arder, su respiración era entrecortada, podía sentir su mirada profunda sobre su cuello, sobre sus ojos, su rostro, por todos lados. Un estremecimiento le recorrió cuando sintió su aliento sobre su cuello. Respiró profundamente y ella creyó sentirlo sonreír en su cuello, pero bien podría haber sido su imaginación.

-_Sakura._

Oh, su nombre en sus labios susurrado en su oído... sentía sus piernas temblar, no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo pudiese aguantar parada.

-_No puedo volver, todavía._

Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Pero los volvió a cerrar cuando él besó su herida en el cuello. Y sintió su corazón disparar de su pecho cuando su lengua borró los rastros de sangre. Dejó de respirar y estaba vez estaba segura que lo oyó ahogar una risa.

De pronto se vio arrodillada en el suelo. Sus piernas se había debilitado, su corazón no dejaba de latir desenfrenadamente. Su respiración era entrecortada y el rubor no desaparecía de sus mejillas.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarlo, pero no estaba ni enfrente, ni atrás. Intentó controlarse, concentrarse en su chakra. No lo percibía. Se había ido.

-_No puedo volver, todavía._

_**Todavía.**_

Sonrió. Aquello era, extrañamente, suficiente.

* * *

**Extraño, lo se. Review?**


	19. Débil

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Diclaimer-  
Naruto** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Débil**

Cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se apuró a dejar su mochila sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que se despojaba del uniforme del colegio y lo tiraba en la cama. Soltó su cabello que cayó con gracia sobre sus hombros desnudos. Se masajeó el cuero cabelludo y sus dedos se posaron en su sien formando círculos que esperaba que aliviaran la jaqueca que en cualquier momento tendría.

Se apresuró al baño y dejó correr el agua de la bañadera. Se aproximo al lavado y abrió el grifo. El agua fría se sentía bien en su rostro. Se miró en el espejo, pequeñas gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían desde su mentón. Grandes verdes ojos _miedosos_ le devolvieron la mirada. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no romper el espejo. Odiaba esa expresión.

Cerró el grifo y tocó el agua. Estaba caliente. Colocó las sales y aceites, la espumo hizo presencia y se sacó la ropa interior. Entró a la bañadera y al instante que se sentó se reincorporó. Ató la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y avanzó hasta su habitación. Tomó su discman, los auriculares y uno de los CD's que tenía sobre la mesa de luz. Volvió al baño y se sumergió. Puso el CD y los auriculares. Intentó pensar solamente en la voz de la cantante. Cuando vio que no era suficiente subió el volumen al máximo e intentó memorizar las letras de las canciones. Cuando escuchó el CD por tercera vez ya se sabía los lyrics. Notó que perdía la concentración de la letra en el agua de la bañadera que ya comenzaba a enfriarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió.

En su habitación se tomó todo su tiempo en buscar el pijama que le había regalado su tía-madrina en su cumpleaños número 16. Lo recordaba vivamente porque era el único pijama que contrastaba con el resto de sus regalos. Un pijama de dos piezas (musculosa y pantalón corto) de ositos llamaba la atención. Lo encontró en una de las cajas que nunca se molestaba en abrir, porque sabía que tenía ropa que nunca usaría, en el estante superior de su guardarropa. Lo tomó con cuidado mientras buscaba la ropa interior, descartó la idea de usar corpiño. Una vez cambiada, miró a su alrededor no tenía mucho por hacer. Suspiró y su menté aprovechó aquellos segundos para vagar en sus pensamientos. Resopló enojada y frunció el ceño. Se encaminó a la cama y dobló la ropa del colegio, la colgó en el perchero. Alisó la cama aun cuando ya estaba alisada. Acomodó los libros por orden alfabético y luego en preferencia personal. Al final los terminó ordenando por año. Hizo lo mismo con los CD's.

Se paró en el medio de la habitación y miró la hora 17.08. No había almorzado y no tenía ganas de merendar. Estaba segura que no podía tragar nada y todo porque- Paró sus pensamientos antes de que avanzaran. Tomó su mochila y sacó los libros y carpetas y los acomodó prolijamente sobre el escritorio mientras encendía la lámpara, estaba decidida a hacer toda la tarea del día. Cuando la terminó eran las 18.49. Suspiró frustrada y adelantó los trabajos prácticos que tenía que entregar la semana siguiente. Literatura, Biología y algo de Historia.

Esta vez, cuando levantó la cabeza para ver la hora, estuvo satisfecha al ver que las líneas rojas formaban las 21.45. Cerró los libros y las carpetas. Acomodó los trabajos en una carpeta para entregar. Apagó la luz y desarmó la cama. Se acostó y mantuvo la vista fija en el techo. Podía ver las sombras de los árboles y el marco del ventanal proyectarse en su habitación. Debía haber luna llena. Sonrió a pesar.

_Como la última vez._

Cerró los ojos enojada consigo misma por haberse traicionado, se maldijo por pensar_ todavía_ en aquello, se frustró al saber que _todavía_ la lastimaba, se entristeció al saber que _todavía_ podía derramar incontables lágrimas sobre aquello, se lamentó por ser _todavía_ tan débil.

Se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al ventanal, notó la humedad en la almohada. Intentó ignorarlo, de en serio lo intentó. Intentó regular su respiración, intentó tranquilizarse, intentó no pensar pero acabo haciéndose un ovillo, abrazándose y cerrando los puños con fuerza.

_Él había vuelto._

Y lloró.

* * *

**Reviews? **


	20. Ángel Parte I Sakura

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer- **_  
_**Naruto** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Ángel **  
_Parte I  
_

_¡Me tienes que estar cargando!_

Aquel fue el pensamiento de la joven pelirrosa apenas se apagaron las luces del ascensor y se prendió la luz de emergencia.

-Pero qué demonios-?? – Empezó a tocar el interruptor de la luz. Capaz se había quemado el foquito de luz.

-Nos quedamos varados.

Ella se dio media vuelta y miró por primera vez a los ojos a su acompañante. Tenía el cabello corto, algunos flecos le caían en la cara, tenía unos ojos negros y muy profundos. Ella creyó sonrojarse cuando él también la miró. Abrumada, se sonrojó. Al notarlo, el muchacho corrió la vista al interruptor con una mirada de profundo aburrimiento y molestia.

Abrió la caja de seguridad y tomó el tubo de teléfono en caso de urgencias.

-Nos quedamos encerrados – dijo con voz profunda y autoritaria.

Ella quedó hipnotizada por la profundidad de su voz, extasiada por lo suave y por su tono grave y... sexy?

Se sacudió la cabeza mentalmente al pensar de esa manera.

-_Lo sentimos mucho señor _– dijo la voz de una mujer. La pelirrosa notó el cambio de voz en la mujer. Sin duda se había dado cuenta ella también de lo irresistible que era la voz de su interlocutor. – _Nos hemos quedado sin luz temporalmente. Pero en una cuestión de minutos estará arreglado. ¿Está solo?_

La pelirrosa captó la doble en su pregunta. Rodó los ojos por aquellas viejas tácticas de seducción. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una conversación empalagosa entre su acompañante y la mujer que iba a sacarlos de allí.

-No, estoy con otra persona en el ascensor – contestó igual de serio. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta del coqueteo discreto de la mujer – Limítate a sacarnos de aquí. – Su voz se había vuelto helada, pero sus palabras dejaban en claro que no daba lugar para cualquier tipo de encuentro entre ellos dos. Al parecer, _si_ se había dado cuenta del coqueteo. A continuación cortó la conversación.

El silencio envolvió el ascensor. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar.

-

Estaban a mediados del invierno, el frío amenazaba a los habitantes de Tokyo y los hacía salvaguardarse en sus casas, protegidos de sus fríos y violentos vientos. El frío era insoportable.

Y ella era friolenta.

Aquel día estaba vestida con un conjunto de dos partes, pollera y saco. Su conjunto era de color negro, una pollera que no le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca y un saco de vestir negro. Y unos zapatos negros de taco relativamente altos.

Y se moría de frío. Vale la redundancia del hecho en estos momentos.

Daba gracias por no ser claustrofóbica. Aunque el ascensor era grande, no podía evitar sentirse intimidada por los colores. Todo gris con espejos alrededor. Bastante intimidante si podía opinar.

Miró a su compañero en aquella situación. Parecía desinteresado por lo que ocurría, y no parecía importarle mucho por el frío. Es más, parecía _no_ tener frío. Solo llevaba una camisa negra con unos pantalones de vestir negros. (¡Y que bien que le quedaba el negro!) Estaba sentado con su espalda contra la pared, con las piernas flexionadas y mirada distante.

¡Demonios, que era hermoso!

Él ladeo la cabeza y la miró. Sus ojos negros debían de tener algo porque la hipnotizaban, eran negros profundos, su mirada era cautivante y su semblante serio. Pero todo su ser despedía calor, seguridad, confianza y mucha pero mucha frialdad. Rápidamente él desvió la mirada, otra vez perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Se preguntó si era casado, miró su mano. No, no tenía anillos, o tal vez era esa clase de hombres que afuera de la casa guardaba su anillo en su bolsillo. No se veía como ese tipo, podía atraer mujeres con o sin anillos. Es más, creía que él sería mucho más emocionante como amante.

Aunque no parecía del tipo que engañaba a su esposa. Seguro que su mujer no trabajaría, y le encantaría salir de compras y tener todo de último modelo, sus hijos irían a un colegio sumamente caro y tendrían la mejor educación. Pero, la mejor educación fuera de casa. Él los vería solo los fines de semana cuando no este trabajando y sería un buen padre, frío pero bueno, queriendo lo mejor para ellos.

Seguro que trabajaba para pagar los gastos de sus hijos y de su mujer, especialmente los de su mujer.

Se preguntaba si su mujer le metía los cuernos con el jardinero...

No, no, no, no, no pienses así. Se reprocho mentalmente. No era de su incumbencia saber esas cosas. Además, ni siquiera sabía si era casado. No lo veía enamorado y mucho menos saliendo con alguien. No, no lo veía teniendo afectos con nadie.

Era tan serio, tan frío, tan... inalcanzable. Todo su ser gritaba "Aléjate." No era suficiente cualquiera sea la mujer. Nadie era lo suficiente para él. Creía que por su tipo de personalidad, su mujer ideal, sería alguien sumamente independiente. Alguien que se arriesga, que tiene el mundo a sus pies, que toma el mando, que lleva su vida a una dirección. Que no duda, que es segura de si misma. Alguien seria, una compañía fuerte, que no se derrumbe por nada. Alguien autosuficiente. Alguien sumamente fuerte.

O sea, todo lo contrario a ella.

Suspiró¿Por qué pensaba así de ella?

No era tan... débil. Su rostro se crispó en una mueca de dolor. Como se mentía... Siempre se lo habían dicho, ella era débil. Débil como una cachorro. Manipulable como una muñeca. Controlable como un títere. Sumisa como una criatura. Demasiado buena para su bien.

Siempre se lo dijeron y ella lo sabía. Pero no podía cambiarlo. Ella era así.

Daba cuanto podía, estaba siempre, apoyaba todo el tiempo, ella estaba allí _siempre_.

Pero ¿Cuándo ella necesitaba a alguien?

No quería pensar en eso. Se había desilusionado tantas veces, no quería pensar. Muchas veces se habían llevado su esperanza, su corazón y hasta su amor. Le había costado muchos años de su vida recuperarse. Tenía suerte que alguien juntase los pedazos de ella y los volviera a armar.

Pero ¿ahora? Estaba sola. No había nadie quien la ayudara. Tenía frío. Tenía hambre. Quería salir. Quería ir a su casa, acostarse y llorar por haber dejado que su herida se abriese nuevamente.

No había sanado y no iba a sanar. Ella a veces quería no sentir-

-Estás azul

Levantó la mirada sorprendida. ¿Le estaba hablando? Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que si, efectivamente, le estaba hablando. De pronto tomó conciencia de sus manos. Estaban heladas. Sentía el frío correr por su cuello y piernas.

Claro, no había luz. El aire acondicionado se había apagado, solamente estaba prendida la luz de emergencia, era invierno y claro, hacía frío.

- Tengo frío – declaró lo obvio. Se reprochó mentalmente por decir algo tan estúpido, seguro que ahora le creía una idiota, o retrasada mental. - ¿No tienes frío? – tal vez hablando se le iría el frío y podría conocerlo un poco más.

Aunque su conciencia le gritaba '_¿Para qué? Cómo si estuvieras disponible para él._'

Él solo negó con la cabeza.

Silencio.

Bueno¡que conversación!

Suspiró y se sentó en el suelo. Los tacos la estaban matando. Se abrochó la campera y se abrazó a si misma.

No, no funcionaba.

Tomó sus manos y comenzó a calentarse con su aliento.

Tampoco.

Comenzó a tiritar. Demonios¡odiaba el frío!

Después, comenzó a relajarse. Ya no sentía los músculos entumecidos por el frío. Estaba bien... relajada, es más... tenía la urgencia de cerrar los ojos y dormir. Hasta que los sacasen de allí, podría dormir un poco¿no?

De pronto sintió una mano caliente sobre su frente. Y poco después las manos pasaron a sus hombros y comenzaron a sacudirla.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, no se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado.

Un ángel?Era hermoso como uno, bien podría serlo.

Oh no, estaba alucinando. Los ángeles no gritaban y mucho menos le mirarían con el ceño fruncido.

-Idiota – si, si, un ángel no le diría eso. Tardó un poco en comprender que aquel 'ángel' era su compañero en el ascensor.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? – logró murmurar aún semidormida.

-No. – su voz sonó tan cerca y profunda. De pronto se sintió cómoda. Calentita, abrigada, protegida. Suspiró y cerró los ojos...

Un momento! Abrió los ojos alarmada. Miró a su alrededor. Notó que dos brazos, calientes, le estaban abrazando la cintura, sus piernas estaban estiradas sobre otra pierna... eh? Estaba sentada sobre otra persona??

-Quédate quieta – murmuró una voz molesta en su oído. Volvió rápidamente la cara, para quedar a escasos milímetros de la cara de su ángel. Tenía el ceño fruncido, su mirada dura y su semblante serio.

-Lo siento, yo... me quitaré y... no te molestaré, lo siento – intentó moverse y levantarse, pero él la abrazó con fuerza, manteniéndola en su lugar.

-Tienes fiebre. Morirás de hipotermia si estás sola. No soportas el frío. No seas idiota y quédate donde estás.

-Yo... uh... – un tinte rosa cubrió levemente sus mejillas – mmh, gracias. – sonrió débilmente, mientras le miraba.

- hn – volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la pared, cortando el contacto visual, pero manteniendo sus brazos fuertemente a su alrededor.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Escuchando los latidos fuertes de su corazón y su regulada respiración. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo en el de ella, pero aún así... sus manos estaban heladas. Intentó frotándose las manos, pero las seguía teniendo frías. De pronto sintió unas manos calientes sobre las suyas.

-Eres molesta – dijo en un bufido. Ella sonrió, sabía que no eran palabras agresivas a pesar de la dureza en que los dijo. Sus dedos se entrecruzaron.

Respiró profundamente contenta, esta vez estaba calentita. Podía olerlo, una fragancia extraña, nunca la había olido antes, era un conjunto de olores que para ella representaban distintos sentimientos. Podría oler a protección y seguridad ese día.

Si, era extraña, no olía a flores, sino a sentimientos.

Estaba cómoda, calentita. Ahora tenía sueño y no veía nada de malo en dormir un poco. Se acomodó un poco más, su cabeza apoyada en al curvatura de su cuello, lo sintió tensarse pero estaba demasiado cansada para moverse. Suspiró, sonrió y se relajó.

Creyó sentir una fuerte presión en sus manos antes de caer dormida.

-

-

No sabía cuanto había pasado, pero sintió el cuerpo debajo suyo moverse. Abrió los ojos lentamente, había más luz de lo que recordaba. Alguien la estaba zarandeando.

-Despierta... ¿Cuánto puedes dormir, mujer? – la voz sonaba molesta. No tardó mucho en abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor.

Su ángel estaba disgustado, lo miró confundida y él le señaló con la cabeza los botones. Ella lo miró y se sorprendió al verlos moviéndose.

-¡Nos estamos moviendo! – exclamó lo obvio. Su ángel solo rodó los ojos.

Comenzó a moverse y ella entendió que quería que se apartara. Al fin y al cabo, la calefacción había vuelto. Se levantó a tropezones, aún mareada después de dormir. La sangre todavía no había llegado a su cerebro.

Unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Mujer molesta... – murmuró por lo bajo. Ella lo escuchó y rió bajito, él levantó su perfecta ceja mirándola como si estuviera loca.

Al verlo, ella rió más.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron antes de que alguno de los pudieron decir más. Ella aún estaba agarrada de su camisa y él la tomaba por la cintura ayudándola a mantenerse en pie cuando comenzaron a salir.

- SAKURA-CHAN – gritó una voz a lo lejos. De pronto se sintió alejada del calor y de la protección. Alguien, entre el movimiento, percibió el color amarillo, la había tomado entre sus brazos y la hacía dar vueltas y vueltas, hablando rápidamente algo que ella todavía no llegaba a entender.

-Naruto... me estoy mareando... – logró decir entre el abrazo.

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento, Sakura-chan – dijo el aludido separándose de la pelirrosa y sonriendo tontamente. - ¿Te encuentras bien¿Te hiciste daño¿Tuviste miedo¿Quieres que te traiga algo? Puedo traerte, agua, jugo, café, ah cierto no te gusta el café bueno limonada-

-Naruto, naruto, una pregunta a la vez, ne? – dijo aun intentando mantenerse en pie. Se le estaba partiendo la cabeza y sintió un temblor por todo su cuerpo – me ayudó la persona que quedo estancada conmigo en el ascensor. – miró buscándolo con la mirada. No le había agradecido ni preguntado su nombre. No quería que se vaya, no sin antes saber quien era su ángel y salvador

Y lo encontró, parado a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, mirándolos con el rostro inexpresivo.

-Es él – señaló Sakura sonriendo. Naruto alejó su mirada de la pelirrosa y miró al aludido. Su boca formó una "O" y sus ojos brillaron del entusiasmo.

-TEME! – gritó acercándose al ángel. Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente cuando lo escuchó insultad. Naruto no era así.

-Dobe – ahora no sabía que decir¿Se conocían?

- ne, ne, Sakura-chan, él es mi mejor amigo, el teme que te contaba¿te acuerdas? Teme, recuerdas la chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado, pues es ella, Sakura-chan, mi novia – sonrió enormemente al decirlo – Sakura-chan, él es Sasuke Uchiha, mi mejor amigo.

Sus palpitaciones aumentaron, creyó que su corazón iba a salir de su cuerpo, se olvidó de respirar y el dolor de cabeza aumentó acompañado con un escalofrío que recorrió todas las fibras de su cuerpo.

Su ángel, su protector... era Uchiha Sasuke... el mejor amigo de su novio.

Y de pronto todo se puso negro.

* * *

**xD Me encanta este! Pienso hacerlo de tres partes, si la inspiración ayuda. Como verán, estos días estuve sin inspiración. buuuu**

**Quiero agradecer a TODOS los que me dejaron reviews en el anterior y a los que me dejaron review preguntandome cuando iba a actualizar XD perdón, perdón, pero estos días fueron HORRIBLES. **

**Música de Inspiración para este drabble: Lifehouse, The Calling, Three Doors Down, Muse, Goo Goo Dolls, Nickelblack.**

**Rueguen por mi inspiración!! Quiero escribir!! **

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	21. Ängel Parte II Sasuke

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

** -Disclaimer-  
Naruto** no me pertenece. Este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Ángel**

_Parte II  
Sasuke  
_

Esto era... molesto.

Demasiado, para lo que un Uchiha podía soportar.

Las sonrisas deslumbrantes, la risa musical, las palabras calidas, esa... alegría contagiosa, ese entusiasmo arrebatador, esa... dulzura ¿encantadora? Se sentía asqueado de solo pensarlo.

Demasiado empalagoso.

Demasiado molesto.

Demasiado... rosa y feliz.

Sasuke Uchiha se pasó una mano por sobre sus cabellos. Suspiró y se volvió a concentrar en los contratos que tenía frente a él.

_Toc-toc_

-¿Sasuke-kun¿Puedo pasar? - aah, esa voz _tan_ molesta.

-¿Qué quieres Haruno? – su tono frío y seco, hubiesen hecho retroceder a cualquiera, claro, todos menos Haruno Sakura.

Entró a su oficina, y caminó los cinco pasos que la separaban de su escritorio. Sus pasos eran resueltos, confianzudos hasta podría llamarlos... ¿alegres?

Eso hasta era estúpido de siquiera pensarlo.

-Tengo más papeles para que firmes, Sasuke-kun – musitó ella con voz demasiado alegre para una mañana fría de invierno y una sonrisa demasiado brillante que competía con el mismo sol.

Habían pasado dos semanas de aquel encuentro. Si, si, el encuentro del ascensor, cuando para que Sakura pudiese sobrevivir tuvieran que usar el calor corporal de ambos. Dos semanas después de que Sakura se enterara de la verdad, que su querido ángel y protector no era más que el mejor amigo de su novio y claro, dos semanas desde que él había comenzado a tratarla fríamente. Como sino existiera.

Ouch, eso dolía.

Pero ella le sonrió, como si esos actos no se interpusieran en su camino a la felicidad. Ella lo trataba igual que al resto de sus compañeros.

Claro, que la buena relación también era forzada por ser su secretaria personal.

Suspiró.

Si, Naruto le había convencido para que ocupara el lugar de secretaria ejecutiva personal de Sasuke Uchiha. Porque, aparentemente, él era tan cabeza dura que no era capaz de admitir que necesitaba ayuda, que alguien le mejorase la vida... al menos laboral porque si partimos de otra base... se la estaba empeorando.

Ella estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Aunque él no tenía la intención de confirmárselo.

-Déjalos sobre el escritorio, Haruno. Por la tarde los firmo. – se limitó a contestarle sin siquiera mirarla. Quería que saliera de su habitación lo antes posible. Su mera presencia le irritaba.

-Oh, vamos Sasuke-kun, los del noveno piso lo necesitan ahora. Es solo el contrato de ayer con algunas cosillas más, míralos y fírmalos. Esperaré aquí. – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa decorando sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo y tomó los papeles revisándolos superficialmente pero con atención. No podía concentrarse mucho, pero lo intentaba.

No, no podía si una pelirrosa miraba su enorme biblioteca llena de libros de leyes y economía. Tampoco teniéndola tan cerca de él, sentía que estaba violando su espacio. Y mucho menos si llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y varios cabellos cayeran rebeldes sobre su perfecta cara y cuello desnudo...

Demonios, era _tan irritante_.

Pero no podía despedirla, era la novia de su mejor amigo.

El dobe de Naruto.

Conocía como era, alegre, simpática, confiada, determinada, y muy pero muy bondadosa. Una persona perfecta para el idiota de Naruto. Además, fueron esas cualidades las que atrajeron al rubio. Y ella... parecía tener un aura que pedía a gritos ser protegida. Era como, si todo su cuerpo, todo su ser dijera... delicado, frágil, como si se fuera a romper si no se la trataba con sumo cuidado.

Argh, pensar en ello era una estupidez.

Verla frente a su ventana, admirando la extensa vista de Tokyo, notando las curvas que bien eran marcadas bajo ese traje de ejecutiva. Sus frágiles brazos a cada costado de su cuerpo y aquella insoportable sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Qué demonios tenía de gracioso su ventana¿El paisaje de Tokyo?

Masculló por lo bajo, volviendo a prestar atención a los papeles delante de él.

-Sasuke-kun – susurró por lo bajo. Su tono de voz, la nota de su voz tan baja, sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa calmada. Su cara angelical, su aura calida... sus músculos parecían relajados, pero creía escuchar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón palpitar como si quisiesen salir de ella.

Y estaba tan tranquila, tan armoniosa, tan... _Sakura._

-Sasuke-kun... yo...

La forma en que decía su nombre. La confianza que había en ella, la fuerza, kami...

_-__ Teme, recuerdas la chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado?_

Naruto...

Su mejor amigo.

-Los papeles ya están firmados, Haruno. Ya es hora del almuerzo. Naruto debe estar esperándote. – le dijo mirándole a los ojos y sosteniendo los papeles en su mano, esperando a que ella los agarrase.

-...

-...

-... hai, Naruto está esperando. – Avanzó hasta el escritorio. El clima se había vuelto frío, temeroso, nervioso, incómodo, sumamente... tirante. Tomó los papeles de su mano e inconcientemente sus dedos rozaron los suyos y una corriente eléctrica los envolvió.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos.

Miles de palabras querían salir de sus labios, con más urgencia que sus propios corazones. Pero la barrera... la... pared, había tantas cosas en juego.

No.

Pero sus ojos, esmeraldas, brillantes, calidos, invitantes...

_No._

Toda esa fragilidad, toda...

_NO_

- Sakura...

Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, se asombro un poco al querer volver a pronunciarlo contra esos labios que lo invitaban a tomarlos... poseerlos... marcarlos como suyos.

-Sasuke-kun...

No. ¡No! **NO**No estaba bien, no era correcto, no era justo. No. No. No. Basta, deténganlo, esto no podía seguir así. Basta¡Basta!

No podía hacerlo, no querí- No.

Si quería, pero no podía.

Pero... allí, en el cuarto encerrados... en el último piso, solos... donde nadie... tal vez... solo una vez, nadie los vería...

Y ella estaba expectante.

Oh kamisama...

Tanta conexión, tanta electricidad, estaban envueltos por algo que no quería que se fuera, que se detuviera, kami, _kami_, Detenlo, kami, no puedo.

Pero su mirada seguía encerrada con la de ella. Sus ojos... decían más que mil palabras.

"_Atrévete. ¡Atrévete!_"

No ¡No! NO

Basta¿dónde estaba su autocontrol? Nunca le fallaba. _¿Dónde estaba, demonios?_

¡Demonios!

_Demonios_.

Y se había levantado, ahora frente a frente pero sin tocarse. Su piel de porcelana no era nada comparado a la mirada de puro entrego en sus ojos.

Y se acercaban.

Pero sin tocarse, su tacto era pecado. Todo era pecado.

Pero se acercaban igual.

Tan poco... podía sentir su respiración... tan cerca... podía oler su fragancia. Tan próxima... podía volver a sentir su calor. Tan... prohibida...

Tanto deseo, tanta tensión, tanto y tanto que era insoportable.

Ya... los rozaba, rozaba esos labios rosados... tan... suaves, tan exquisitos...

Tan adictivos al toque...

"_Tómame. ¡Tómame!_"

Sus labios, tan dulces y suaves, adictivos y traiciones. Podía sentir su respiración entre los suyos, fundiéndose en uno.

_- pues es ella, Sakura-chan, mi novia_

_-_Eres tan... débil.

Grandes ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de la sorpresa. El shock no había sido porque sus labios habían rozado los de ella. No...eso no. Luego, sus ojos se oscurecieron, se entristecieron y... lo miró con profunda decepción.

Y el encanto se rompió. Como un cristal que cae al suelo, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Imposibles de volver a juntar y reconstruir.

Cortó su mirada, su conexión quedó hecha trizas, el momento había terminado y nada había pasado. Nada de lo cual pudiesen dañar a _esa_ persona.

Pero ambos respiraban profundamente, agitados como si hubiesen estado en una lucha de labios, buscando por la dominación.

Algún día... Tal vez...

No.

_Jamás. _

Nunca.

No era posible.

_Debía_ olvidar.

**No.**

Los papeles habían caído al suelo, él abrió la boca, tal vez para disculparse, tal vez para echarla, tal vez para aclararse.

Pero ya había hecho lo suficiente. Había dejado en claro donde estaban parados los dos. Y ella, no quería escuchar la verdad de sus labios.

La verdad que tan latente se hacía entre ellos cada vez que se veían, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, cada vez que un roce los hacía perder la razón.

No, ella ya no quería escuchar nada.

Tomó rápidamente los papeles del suelo y salió de la habitación con su paso apresurado. La vio salir apurada, por su vista asombrosa pudo notar la rigidez de su cuerpo y como esperaba salir de esa puerta para permitirse desahogarse.

_Frágil..._

_Tan frágil._

Sabía que nunca olvidaría la mirada de decepción y dolor de sus ojos en su mente. Quedaría inpregnado en sus recuerdos._  
_

La tensión en el aire se había desvanecido dejando solo un trazo amargo de lealtad.

_-Teme¿recuerdas la chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado? pues es ella, Sakura-chan, mi novia_

-Lealtad – murmuró por lo bajo, cuando volvió a sentarse. Su mirada perdida en el techo.

-_Teme, nunca, pero NUNCA llames a Sakura-chan, débil... te odiaría por siempre. Y no quieres que tu secretaria, mi novia, Sakura-chan, te odie, ne?_

– _Lealtad_ – murmuró con pesar.

* * *

**300 reviews! 300!! Estoy extaciada, emocionada, ilusionada, sorprendida, contenta. Aah, estoy sin palabras.  
**

**Los amo. Les quiero. Les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor.**

**300 reviews!**

**-**

**- **

**-**

**-**

**300!!**

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O **


	22. Ángel Parte III Naruto

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O **

* * *

**-Disclaimer- **

**Naruto **no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Angel  
**_Parte III  
Final  
_

_Naruto_

Se podría decir que nunca fue un hombre de buena suerte. Ni siquiera en su niñez. Siendo huérfano nunca supo lo que era el amor de unos padres amorosos. Tampoco lo que significaba un 'hogar', ya que sus hogares fueron distintos orfanatos. Sus 'hermanos' le odiaban, y por las travesuras que hacía para llamar la atención era visto por los grandes ojos oscuros del odio.

Bueno, nunca tuvo suerte con las personas, añadía siempre con una gran sonrisa.

Hasta que, claro, conoció a Sakura-chan.

Fue la tarde de noche buena, varios niños se habían acercado a la plaza central a encontrarse con sus amigos, intercambiar regalos y tirarse bolas de nieve. Él estaba sentado en uno de esos bancos que siempre están alejados de todos. Eran muchos niños los que estaban jugando esa tarde. Sus narices estaban rojas y sus ropas ya estaban mojadas por la nieve. Pero la risa llenaba el lugar como nadie lo había visto.

Él miraba a todos desde lejos, había aprendido que no podía ser parte de ellos, no importaba cuantas travesuras hiciera para llamar la atención, ni cuentas veces se uniera a ellos riendo y bromeando. Parecía estar marcado por algo que no me dejaba acercarse, ni siquiera en los orfanatos lo adoptaban.

Y de pronto, escuchó un llanto. Estaba un poco alejado del resto, alejado de la plaza central, más cerca de los árboles detrás. Se acercó curioso, sigiloso. El llanto se hacía cada más fuerte, notó como varias personas hablaban juntas, risas, luego el sonido de las hojas de los arbustos moverse y luego un silencio envuelto con sollozos.

Se acercó hasta el sonido, y se quedó de piedra hasta que vio una niña con cabellos rosas agachada, sucia de pies a cabeza, llorando. A sus pies había un paquete, en su momento envuelto, destrozado. Tanta pena había en esos pequeños hombros que temblaban bajo cada llanto.

Algo dentro de él se movió. Odiaba ver a niñas llorar.

"neh... ¿estás bien?" preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente. La pelirrosa levantó la vista. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su cara surcada de lágrimas.

Si, odiaba ver a las niñas llorar.

"¿Vos... también... vas a burlarte de...mi?" Algo se movió dentro de él otra vez, tal vez fue el tono de voz con el que lo dijo o tal vez la vista de nuevas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y perderse entre la nieve a su alrededor. Tal vez sea porque ella proyectaba toda la fragilidad que podía existir. Tal vez porque la nieve que representaba los sentimientos que se derretían frente a él y ella. Tal vez porque era demasiado rosa.

"¿Qué pasó¿Quién se burló de ti?" volvió a preguntar esta vez molesto.

Ella le miró a sus ojos azules intrigada y él percató que, detrás de aquel mar de lágrimas, tenía unos enormes y adorables ojos verdes. Después, la pelirrosa volvió la vista a sus manos y al paquete destruido delante de ella "Me iba a encontrar con Ino-chan en el parque... para... intercambiar regalos... pero Ino-chan... " Nuevas lágrimas borraban las viejas "Yo creí... que éramos... amigas... y entonces... ella... y... yo... y..." comenzó a sollozar al tiempo que sus manos se cerraban en su cara y comenzaba a temblar.

"Oi... no, no llores" se apresuró a responderle, mientras se agachaba a su medida y le daba unos suaves golpecitos en su espalda. "Todo está bien... shh... ya verás... yo seré tu amigo de ahora en adelante... yo cuidaré de ti... neh?"

Los sollozos de la pelirrosa comenzaron a cesar al tiempo que él le susurraba aquellas palabras de confort en su oído.

"¿Lo dices... de verdad?" le preguntó mirándolo nuevamente.

"Por supuesto¡yo, Uzamaki Naruto, no miento! Te prometo que te haré feliz y que te cuidaré y te protegeré... eh... no se tu nombre" añadió con una sonrisa.

"Haruno. Sakura Haruno" respondió, a su pesar, con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien, yo cuidaré de ti de ahora en adelante ¡Tu felicidad será mi prioridad Sakura-chan!"

"Arigatou, Naruto" y maravillosamente sus labios se curvaron, sus ojos brillaron y sintió una calidez enorme cuando le sonrió sinceramente. Y supo, cuando vio aquella sonrisa, que haría todo lo posible para hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

"Naruto..." su voz tímida lo saco del estupor.

"uh?"

"Feliz Navidad, Naruto" dijo, extendiendo el paquete de sus pies a él.

Él lo vio. El paquete con el papel destrozado. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar¿de la emoción? Claro.

_Su primer regalo._

Una bufanda naranja.

_Su primer regalo._

De ahora en más el naranja sería su color favorito.

_¡Tu felicidad será mi prioridad, Sakura-chan!_

Hasta el día de hoy, iba a mantener su palabra.

-

-

-

Se podría decir que nunca fue un hombre de buena suerte. Pero tuvo sus momentos de felicidad, que llevan el nombre de Haruno Sakura.

Una felicidad que duró y duraría años y permanecería en sus recuerdos como una preciada bufanda color naranja.

Mantuvieron su amistad durante varios años, siempre siendo el soporte del uno o del otro. Ella no se daba cuenta, pero ella era su soporte, su apoyo, más de lo que podría a llegar a imaginar.

Su amistad dio paso al amor, primero pensó que era un simple enamoramiento de adolescente, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, su "simple enamoramiento" no cesaba, todo lo contrario, cada día encontraba una razón más para permanecer a su lado.

Ella no se daba cuenta como la mirada de una vez amistad, fue evolucionando a una amistad de amor demasiado profunda. Cuando su sonrisa significaba el mismo cielo para él. Cuando su risa era lo único que deseaba escuchar todos los días. Cuando su mera presencia era más necesaria que el mismo aire.

Por que el ramen sabía diferente cuando ella no estaba.

-

La quería. La quería más que a si mismo. Por que era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería, todo lo que deseaba,

Era ella. Sakura Haruno.

_Su_ Sakura-chan

Kami... no soportaba la inocencia de sus ojos, no soportaba sus movimientos gentiles, ni su constante preocupación por el prójimo. ¡Ella! Que era totalmente ignorante a las miradas que los hombres le daban.

Y le daba miedo. Miedo porque cualquiera podría engatusarla. Su fragilidad era tan... notoria. Y no lo soportaba. Cualquiera podría arrebatarla de su lado. Cualquiera podría lastimarla.

No quería verla llorar. No quería que su sonrisa desapareciera. No quería él que toda esa inocencia fuese arrebatada por un aprovechador.

No podría tolerarlo.

No podía pensar siquiera el no tenerla a su lado.

Tenía miedo, porque alguien se la llevaría de su lado.

-

-

Las lágrimas habían abandonado sus ojos, la confianza retomó camino en sus venas. La alegría era demasiado contagiosa cuando estaba a su lado. La vitalidad llenaba su cuerpo.

Oh... era fuerte. Mucho más fuerte de lo que ella imaginaba.

Era independiente, fuerte, con una gran determinación. ¡Lo veía! Lo veía en sus ojos.

Por que él la leía. La conocía tanto que sabía cuales eran sus miedos, sus sentimientos, sus contestaciones. _TODO_

¡Lo veía!

Veía en sus ojos que para ella, él solo significa una gran amistad. Una fuerte hermandad.

_Hermandad. _

Si, lo sabía. Lo sentía. Y aún así, él se embarcó en aquel papel de novio. Aún sabiendo que ella no era para él, que él jamás podría llegar a ser lo que ella buscaba.

¡Podía ofrecerle el mismo cielo!

_Hermandad._

Cerró los ojos.

_Hermandad._

Pero no era el cielo que él podía ofrecer, lo que ella quería

Y aún así.

Tocó su bolsillo. Y aún así...

Ella estaba a su lado.

_Por lástima Naruto._

Ella estaba a su lado.

_Por lástima Naruto. Lástima._

Ella estaba a su lado.

_¡Por lástima!_

Pero él era feliz así. Feliz con esa mentira. Feliz que ella disimulara.

Feliz.

Feliz.

_Feliz._

Tocó su bolsillo. Sus dedos encerrados en aquella aureola.

_Feliz._

Cerró los ojos. Suspiró y sonrió. Podía hacerlo.

Caminó con la confianza y la simpatía que le era característica. Su alrededor se fusionaba con su alegría y confianza, o eso creía. Veía las plantas del piso florecer, grandes, verdes y vivas. Veía las paredes grises y la alfombra roja como algo totalmente maravilloso. Como si esos colores fuesen a darle la vida que necesitaba ese lugar.

Y de pronto se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó el portazo de una puerta al cerrarse. Vio como una maraña de pelo rosado salía corriendo de la única oficina del piso.

La oficina de Sasuke.

Vio como se apresuraba hacia el ascensor. Como tocaba desesperadamente el botón de llamado. Podía palpar la desesperación en el aire.

Y la respiración se le cortó.

Sakura-chan estaba llorando.

Escuchó sus sollozos a lo lejos. Estuvo a punto de ir detrás de ella, envolverla en sus brazos y cuidarla y protegerla de cualquier mal. Mecerla en sus brazos como si fuese una niña indefensa, susurrarle palabras de confort en su oído. Proteger su fragilidad, salvaguardar su inocencia. Quería verla sonreír, quería verla reír. Quería... quería matar al bastardo que la hizo llorar.

Y saber que ella había salido de la oficina de su mejor amigo, era suficiente para saber que fue SU mejor amigo quien la hizo llorar.

Mataría a ese bastardo.

Estuvo a punto de dar un paso, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió violentamente nuevamente. Su mejor amigo salió disparado, su rostro serio, su expresión estoica, sus movimientos firmes.

A veces odiaba la seguridad que irradiaba Sasuke.

Y se sorprendió cuando Sasuke tomó la muñeca de Sakura y la dio vuelta. Notó la brutalidad del movimiento y estuvo a punto de saltar a defenderla. Por que notaba la furia de los ojos de Sasuke al ver a la pelirrosa.

-

-

_Le va a hacer daño._

_Le va a hacer daño._

_- _

_La va a lastimar._

_La va a lastimar._

_- _

_Es Sasuke, el teme, él lastima a todos a su alrededor._

_- _

_¡HAZ ALGO!_

Pero la siguiente acción lo dejó perplejo. La mano que antes sostenía la muñeca de Sakura, se suavizó. Su otra mano cobró vida y recorrió la mejilla húmeda de la pelirrosa. Su rostro perdió su mascara de dureza e indiferencia para pasar a una expresión de dolor y agonía y... arrepentimiento y... adoración.

No, aquello no estaba pasando.

Las lágrimas cesaron, la respiración de Sakura se volvió gradual, sus párpados se habían cerrado y su expresión era de pura relajación y... felicidad.

Y de pronto, deseo ser ciego. No mirar. No saber. No haber estado ahí.

No.

Aquello_ no _estaba pasando.

Pero aunque intentó bloquear la imagen. Aunque intentó apartar la vista. Aunque intento no cerrar los ojos.

Vio como Sasuke se inclinaba. Vio como Sakura-chan entrelazaba los dedos con la mano que antes Sasuke sujetaba su muñeca. Vio como Sasuke con la otra mano que antes acariciaba su mejilla, ahora sostenía con fuerza su cuello y la acercaba a él.

No.

Aquello no estaba sucediendo.

Pero lo estaba. Sakura-chan unió sus labios. Sakura-chan respondió a sus besos primeros suaves y luego violentos. Sakura-chan con su mano libre acariciando los cabellos del cuello. Sakura-chan gimiendo. Sakura-chan... _Sakura-chan..._

El ascensor había llegado y ninguno lo percató hasta que las puertas se abrieron hasta que la falta de apoyo los impulsó a entrar. Escuchó la risa de Sakura-chan amortiguarse por un gruñido de Sasuke.

Una risa diferente a las que él conocía.

¿Cuanto había de ella que no conocía y que no iba a conocer¿Cuanto había de Sakura-chan para él?

_Sakura-chan..._

Ya no sería su Sakura. Ya no sería Sakura-chan. Ya no más Naruto-kun... ahora sería Sas-

-"Sasuke-kun"

Escuchó que ella decía sin aliento. Su tono ahogado por un sentimiento abrumador que Naruto conocía muy bien. Era una mezcla de añoranza, adoración y amor.

Sakura-chan nunca había pronunciado su nombre así.

Sonrió.

-

Ella estaba a su lado.

_Por lástima Naruto._

Ella estaba a su lado.

_Por lástima Naruto. Lástima._

Ella estaba a su lado.

_¡Por lástima!_

Sonrió con tristeza.

Tocó su bolsillo. Y aún así...

-

-

-

A veces cuando los finales están cerca, son tan esperados que el tiempo se apresura a llegar a el.

Y las cosas ya estaban decididas desde hacía días, pero los tres mantenían una fachada, que tan poco lo podían disimular. Por ejemplo, desde aquel día, Sakura no le beso en los labios.

Como un día rutinario él la esperó a la salida del trabajo. Dándole el tiempo y espacio para despedirse de todos, claro que él sabía que ella solo quería despedirse de una persona.

La vio bajando las escaleras, con una sonrisa fingida en sus labios y con sus ojos oscuros.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar Naruto. – se disculpó sonriendo.

_Por favor, no lo hagas._

-No hay problema Sakura-chan. – le contestó sonriendo anchamente.

_Por favor, no lo hagas._

Y ella le sonrió mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

_Por favor..._

Era viernes a la noche. La noche de cine y ramen. Esta vez, el pleno invierno había llenado las calles con esa tela blanca llamada nieve.

_'Invierno'_ sonrió él interiormente con melancolía. '_Justamente invierno.'_

Condujo en silencio. Eligieron la película en silencio. Salieron en silencio.

-¡Esa fue una sensacional película¿No es cierto, Sakura-chan¡No pensé que ella se iba a quedar con él aún sabiendo que su alma gemela era el hermano de su marido¡Por lástima!

-No creo que sea por lástima Naruto. Ella de verdad lo amaba, tal vez un poco menos que a su hermano, pero lo amaba tanto que no podía hacerle eso. No después de todo lo que pasaron. En cambio... con su alma gemela – las palabras parecían costarle salir al hablar – ellos... están hecho el uno para el otro. Con eso... es más que suficiente.

-Oh – Naruto miró el cielo, una mano sobre su nuca y sonriendo – no lo había visto de esa forma. ¡Gracias Sakura-chan!

_Gracias._

_Gracias. _

_Gracias._

_GRACIAS._

Aquellas palabras le trajeron el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido hace unas horas.

-

_-Renuncio – había dicho a última hora de la tarde._

_Él levantó la mirada de los papeles. Su mirada fría e inexpresiva cambio al instante de ver aquellos ojos verdes. Se levantó con tanta rapidez que ella no se dio cuenta, pero sintió un par de brazos a su alrededor, un pecho subir y bajar debido a la respiración agitada, un aliento en su cuello, una fragancia intoxicante sobre ella y un calor que la hacía delirar. _

_Oh, Sasuke-kun..._

_-Renuncio. Renuncio. – repitió hasta cansarse. Lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, temblores recorriendo su cuerpo, sus brazos cobraron vida y lo abrazaron con la misma pasión y desesperación que tenía su tono de voz._

_-Renuncio. Renuncio. Renuncio. Sasuke-kun... _

_Oh Kami... perdónala, pero de verdad..._

_-Gracias... Sakura..._

_- _

Sus oídos dejaron de escuchar, su cuerpo quedo estático, sus pies dejaron de moverse y las personas se quedaron mirándola extrañada. Pero él seguía hablando sobre la película, sobre las ganas que tenía de comer ramen, sobre cuando le encantaban los viernes a la noche.

Oh Kami... perdóname... perdóname por lo que voy a hacer.

-Y cuando tomaron el avión¿viste? Eh... Sakura-chan ¿Qué hacés¿Por qué estás parada en el medio de la vereda¿Te sientes mal? Sakura-chan... ¿Por qué me miras así? Sakura-chan... neh... ¿Por qué lloras...?

-Na...ruto... – logró decir con cada sollozo.

Estaba preocupado. Se lo decía aquellos ojos azules. Aquellos ojos azules que sabían la verdad. Que lo supieron siempre.

Oh Kami, por favor... perdóname... perdóname, Naruto... Naruto...

-

_Por favor, no lo hagas._

_Por favor, no lo hagas. _

_Por favor, no lo hagas._

_- _

-Sakura-chan...

-

_Por favor, NO LO HAGAS._

_¡NO LO HAGAS!_

_POR FAVOR_

_- _

Ojos azules implorantes.

Oh kami... por favor... perdóname... haz que me perdone...

-

-Naru...to... - El llanto contenido la abrumaba, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, se encorvó para aliviar el dolor. Oh kami... por favor... y entre sollozos, ahogados por el dolor, la agonía, la desesperación por su perdón - perdóname... perdóname... por favor... perdóname... Naruto... por favor...

-

_POR FAVOR_

_-_

_- _

La noche se había vuelto más fría, como si la temperatura hubiese disminuido drásticamente, como si... Aah... como si el invierno volviese a ser invierno...

Sonrió con tristeza al recordar un invierno frío y seco después de tanto tiempo, de tantos años. Miró el suelo, observando como la nieve a sus pies se amontonaba. Levantó la mirada al cielo, sonriendo al ver la luna redonda y amarilla.

Recuerdos. Memorias. Recuerdos...

_Una felicidad que duró y duraría años y permanecería en sus recuerdos como una preciada bufanda color naranja._

_-_

_- _

_La quería. La quería más que a si mismo. Por que era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería, todo lo que deseaba, _

_Era ella. Sakura Haruno._

_-_

_- _

"_Arigatou, Naruto" y maravillosamente sus labios se curvaron, sus ojos brillaron y sintió una calidez enorme cuando le sonrió sinceramente. Y supo, cuando vio aquella sonrisa, que haría todo lo posible para hacerla sonreír de nuevo. _

_-_

_- _

_Su Sakura-chan_

_-_

_- _

_No quería verla llorar. No quería que su sonrisa desapareciera. No quería él que toda esa inocencia fuese arrebatada por un aprovechador. _

_-_

_-_

_¡Tu felicidad será mi prioridad, Sakura-chan!_

_- _

Era hora de dejarla ir.

-neh... Sakura-chan... yo de verdad... deseo tu felicidad. Quiero verte sonreír, las lágrimas no pegan contigo Sakura-chan

Oh Kami, perdóname, perdóname. Naruto... por favor... Kami, kami... Oh kami...

- Naruto...

-Yo no soy tu alma gemela, neh Sakura-chan?

-Na...ruto... lo siento... lo siento tanto... por favor... perdóname.

Solo la luna de aquella noche, redonda y amarilla, y un auto negro estacionado frente al cine, fueron testigos de las incontables lágrimas que se derramaron aquella noche.

-

-

-

-

Se podría decir que nunca fue un hombre de buena suerte. Pero tuvo sus momentos de felicidad, que llevan el nombre de Haruno Sakura.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-Renuncio... Sasuke-kun... renuncio por nosotros._

_Oh Kami... perdónala, pero de verdad..._

_-Arigato... Sakura._

_Amo a este hombre._

* * *

_No se exactamente que pensaran de **esta última parte**. Espero no haber creado fans del NaruSaku (como casi le pasa a una amiga) Intenté quitarle el encanto a Naruto (¿?) _

_Es el resultado de un estado animico muy... bajo, una depresión tal vez, y música lenta en la lista de reproducción. Lloré en partes, cerca del final más. Ojala lo disfruten, que no odien a Sasuke o a Sakura. No era mi intención. Y tampoco era mi intención hacer sufrir a Naruto, pero es un mal necesario que tenía que hacer para cerrar esta... triología. _

_Aprecio tanto, pero TANTO los reviews que me dejan. Ya vamos 332 reviews, saben cuando los amo? cuando estoy deprimida los releo porque me levantan mucho el animo. Consientame, si? Ultimamente lo necesito._

_Tengo un drabble terminado, que en mi 'blockeo' al escribir este, desato el otro. Se llama 'gota' y es SasuSakuNaru (no me gusta este triángulo, pero no se... me parece atractivo)_

**Otra cosa, en mi estado "que puedo hacer" cree un foro de SASUSAKU a los que invito a todos a entrar :)**

**h t t p : (//) s a k u s a s u (.) p r o b o a r d s 1 0 5(.) c o m (/) i n d e x (.) c g i **

**o**

**h t t p (:) (/)(/) s a k u s a s u (.) t k**

**Somos poquitos y necesitamos posteadores compulsivos XD**

**No se olviden de sacar los parentesis y los espacios (¿?)**

**Besos a todos**

**Y**

**Review?**


	23. Gota

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer-  
Naruto** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**  
**

**Gota**

Ella podía escuchar cada gota de agua caer en la pileta. Ella podía escuchar el agudo golpe afilado cada vez que caía. Eran rápidos pero notables. Eran tan inquientantes pero relajantes.

Gota, gota, Naruto, Naruto.

_Demonios! _

Aún cuando ella estaba alejada de él, podía recordarlo. No podía evitar pensar en el y ese pensamiento le causaba un dolor profundo en el pecho.  
Cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar, tratando de olvidar, tratando de sentir el amor, tratando de recordar eso!

-

-

Tanto dolor

_Tanto_

_- _

Lo odiaba. Odiaba sentir eso. Por que cada vez que pasaba, ella estaba sola. Sola en la cocina sola en la cama, sola, sempre sola...

No... no _siempre._

Ella encontró algo que la mantenía alejada de la soledad. Ella tocó su pecho y luego su panza.

-

-

Si, ella no estaba sola ahora.

El simple pensamiento de eso, le causó más dolor.  
Si eso fuese posible.

Esta vez fue insoportable, ella no pudo soportarlo y tiró el plato.

Cayó al suelo, miles de pedazos de vidrios llenaron la superficie.

-

-

_Dolor._

_Tanto dolor._

_-_

_-_

_Dolor.  
Con pintura roja.  
Dolor.  
Con sentimientos de lujuria.  
Dolor.  
Con olor a sexo._

_Y dolor, dolor, dolor._

_-_

_-  
_

"Estás bien?" una voz detrás de ella le preguntó.

"Seh... mi torpeza." dijo con una sonrisa. Ojos verdes se encontraron con los negros. "Tal vez estoy cansada"

Sonrisa. "¿Te cansé?"

"... Tonto" dijo ella riéndose por lo bajo.

"Vamos... la cama se está enfriando."

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó ella incrédula.

"Por supuesto" su voz le produjo escalofríos de placer por todo su cuerpo.

"Esta bien, esta bien. Ya voy, Ya voy... Insaciable" mumuró lo último caminando hacia el dormitorio.

-

-

-

_Lo siento tanto Naruto... pero de verdad amo a Sasuke-kun_

El anillo de compromiso olvidado en la mesada de la cocina.

-

-

_Lo siento_

* * *

Pueden tomar este drabble como el EPILOGO de Ángel. O pueden tomarlo como un drabble cualquiera. A mi me gusta como continuación de Ángel, pero es un cambio rotundo en la forma de pensar. Si quieren interpretarlo de esa manera, bienvenidos sean a mi mente, sino... bienvenidos sean igual xD

Ante cualquier duda de entendimiento si lo leen como epílogo, me preguntan y se los explico.

Quiero agradecer OTRA VEZ, a todos los maravillosos reviewers! Son lo más! los adoro! los amo! y awww, son sumamente cutes )

Aprecio muuuuuuuucho su atención a mi estado :3 divinos.

Dejen Review, si? ;

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	24. Memorias

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer-**

**Naruto** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE. LEER**

Como no tengo 'tiempo', ni 'ideas' cortas y además estoy pasando por un **bloqueo de escritor.** Junté **TODOS los drabbles** que estuve escriendo sobre mi persona y sobre otras cosas, les hice un par de cambios y blah. Tenemos un total de **SEIS DRABBLES. INDEPENDIENTES **EL UNO CON EL OTRO. Capaz hay alguno que cierra con estos seis, pueden tomarlo como continuación o como trabajo independiente.

Repito (por las dudas) SON SEIS DRABBLES. Que tengan relación entre ellos es pura casualidad (son mis problemas medianamente solucionados y pulidos para que sean SasuSaku

Ahora si... enjoy!

* * *

**1. Te extraño**

Seguro que no lo vas a leer. Seguro que lo pasas de largo, como mis cartas, mis llamados, mis invitaciones, mis mensajes, mi preocupación, mi alegría, mi tristeza, mi persona. Seguro que no te importa.

Pero a mí si me importa. Por eso te busco, por eso te hablo, por eso te escribo, por eso me pregunto por vos al menos un instante al día. Si te estás abrigando, si estás comiendo bien, si fuiste al médico, si estás tomando los medicamentos, si te mejoraste, si tenés quien te abrace en este frío, si tenés quien te escuche en estos tiempos, si tenés quien te mire cuando vos no lo haces, si tenés quien te aconseje cuando más lo necesitas, si tenés quien te diga la verdad cuando es necesario, si tenés quien te _cure las heridas_ como una vez me lo permitiste.

Por que lo hiciste, porque me dejaste, porque me lo permitiste, porque me marcaste, porque me guiaste, porque me dijiste verdades, porque te conté mis secretos y nunca los dijiste, porque no te volviste a burlar de mi, porque no me volviste a basurear, porque no me volviste a criticar, porque ahora me entendes, porque nunca me odiaste, porque me quisiste, porque no me amaste.

Y te extraño. Te extraño mucho, tanto que no lo soporto. No lo soporto. Es molesto. Odioso. Incómodo. Insoportable.

-

Me armaste.

_'Por que fantaseo.'  
_  
Me hiciste.

_'En encontrarnos.'  
_  
Me diste forma.

_'En acercarnos.'  
_  
Me hiciste pensar.

_'Y tomarte de la mano.'  
_  
Me hiciste observar.

_'Y volver a casa juntos.' _

Me rompiste.

¿Tanto te acostumbraste a sentirte así?

En miles de pedazos.

"Matar a Uchiha Itachi"

Te extraño.

_Sasuke-kun._

* * *

**2. Monologos**_  
_

_Puedo contarte los sueños más lindos esta noche. Puedo susurrarte dulces palabras al oído. Puedo contarte mis más profundos deseos. Puedo recordarte cuanto te quiero. Puedo tenerte en mis brazos y protegerte del mal. Puedo hacerlo.  
Puedo hacer lo que vos quieras.  
Lo que te haga feliz.  
Todo lo que quieras._

_Sakura. H._

-

-

_Puedo contarte los sueños más tristes está noche. Puedo susurrarte palabras venenosas al oído. Puedo contarte mis más profundas maldades. Puedo recordarte cuanto te puedo romper. Puedo tenerte en mis brazos y alejarte del bien. Puedo hacerlo.  
Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.  
Por que eso me hace feliz.  
Y mi felicidad es la tuya_

_Intentaste todo y no sirvió, no?_

_Me amas._

_Eres... molesta_

_Sasuke. U._

* * *

**3. Hipocrecia**

Viste esos días, cuando estás... rara y queres que todo vuelva a ser como lo era antes. Prestas atención a todo lo que hacías. Intentas memorizar cada uno de tus movimientos y te concentras en no equivocarte. Sabes que una persona normal se levanta y desayuna; rápidamente haces eso, es un detalle importante que sino lo haces todos se darán cuenta de que estás rara. Quieres prevenir eso¿verdad?

Después... ordenas, si, si, ordenar es un detalle importante. Te pasas todo el día ordenando así todo está limpio y organizado y TODOS felices. Entonces, ocupas la mayor parte del día ordenando, ah! Y no te olvides de almorzar, siii, claro, y si cocinas lo haces para todos. La regla de los tres mosqueteros

¿Y cuándo está todo ordenado¿Qué otra cosa haces para mantener esa fachada, para mantener la sonrisa y la felicidad de otros? Ah ¡claro¿CÓMO TE PODÉS OLVIDAR? Tomás los libros y te sentás durante horas y horas, hasta que pienses 'Ya... voy a perder mi tras- si sigo así' y obvio, ella te prepara un rico café con leche con tostadas y esas cosas dulces y ricas que te encantaban comer.

Aah, cuanta felicidad.

¿Después?  
Ah si, caminas por tu barrio, visitas la florería, el puesto de ramen, ayudas en la academia. Ahí termina tu recorrido. Hoy no querés pisar la clinica. _Es tu día libre_, te recordas._Solo por eso_

¿Después? Volves. Podes o ayudar en la cocina o preparar la mesa. Decidís hacer los dos. Comes, charlas, sonreís, reís.  
Todo armónico.  
Todo perfecto.  
Levantas la mesa, lavas los platos, los secas y los guardas y volvés a tu pequeño mundito. Charlas, bromeas, -Aaah, todo está bien!  
¡Cuanta felicidad!

Y se hace de noche. Saludas, abrazas, besas y decís el 'te quiero mucho'.

Te sentís un poco cansada y querés dormir porque es tarde.  
Y te acostás primero con frío, después... está todo calentito y lindo y tenés sueño y... pensás.  
Pensás en lo que hiciste en el día. En todo lo que tus pensamientos negros, oscuros, impuros, dolorosos.  
Y... aaaah¿lo sentís? Si, lo sentís.  
Está ahí, nunca se fue. Siempre estuvo ahí.  
¿Te llena? No, te rompe.  
¿Te hace reír? Si  
¿Te causa gracia? Un poco.  
¿Por qué?

Por que la fachada funciona.

¿Qué pasó?

Uchiha Sasuke volvió a Konoha en tu día libre.

* * *

**4. Verdades**

¿Vieron esos días en los que uno piensa 'No quiero volver a pasar por esto otra vez; No quiero'?

Son esos días donde hay relativa calma, cierta paz y algo parecido pero muy alejado a la armonía. Vos estás conciente de todo. Como el segundero se mueve anormalmente normal, como los minutos que antes te parecían interminables pero, al mismo tiempo, extremadamente rápidos ahora son minutos. Las horas pasan y no son tan arduas como lo eran antes, no tan pesadas ya no te dejan ese sentimiento amargo en la boca del estómago.

Está todo como era antes.

Y te sentís bien.  
Y te reís de lo que fue ayer.  
Y te asombra que eso haya ocurrido.  
Y te inquieta que lo pensaras seriamente.  
Y te asusta que estuvieras apunto de hacerlo.  
Y te avergüenza recordarlo.  
Y te ordenas olvidar.  
Y te planteas todo nuevamente.  
Y te fijas en tus errores.  
Y te sentís mal pero al mismo tiempo bien.  
Y estás bien.

Estas bien y lo disfrutas.

Y sonreís y sonreís. Y decís que fue una estupidez, un momento de debilidad, un llamado a la atención, un recordatorio de tu inmadurez.

'Soy una exagerada' pensás y te convences. 'Una melodramática' te das la razón.  
Y sonreís para que todos los vean. Y estás bien. Te SENTIS bien.  
Y de pronto: Todo cae.

Y no te sentís bien.  
Y no te reís de lo de ayer; sino que lo ves como una necesidad.  
Y no te asombra que eso haya ocurrido; hoy lo vale.  
Y no te inquieta que lo pensaras seriamente; porque no pensás.  
Y no te asusta que estuvieras apunto de hacerlo; QUERÉS hacerlo.  
Y no te avergüenza; porque no das lugar a ese sentimiento o al menos no de esa forma.  
Y no te planteas olvidar de eso sino de lo otro.  
Y no te fijas en eso como un error, sino que lo ves como el mejor escape.  
Y te sentís mal y ya no das lugar a sentirte bien.  
Y no estás bien.  
Y no estás bien y lo sabes.

Y sonreís para que nadie lo note, pero lloras y lloras. Lloras hasta que te duela la cabeza, hasta que empieces a temblar, hasta que sientas que el dolor ya "pasó"

Y no sos una exagerada. Y no sos una melodramática. Y no es como él dice. Como él piensa. Por que él no te entiende. No te quiere entender o no LO entiende. No podes creer que él piense así. Por que es... él. Él la persona que vos buscar por confort, la que está ahí siempre, el que te dice cosas maravillosas, porque es él. Y el mundo se te cae cuando sentís el veneno de sus palabras en tu piel. Y llegas a auto-convencerte de que capaz tiene razón. Tal vez es verdad. Por que tendría sentido. Por que tendría lógica. Por que sería normal en vos. Por que... por que si. Por que si lo pensás, es mejor eso que lo otro. ¿Entendes? Es mejor eso.

Pero te duele. Te duele. Te duele y queres parar. Queres no pensar. Queres retroceder el tiempo y no haberlo dicho. Por que ¡mírate ahora! Tenés los ojos rojos e hinchados. Tenés la mirada perdida. Tenés dolor y dolor. Y queres pararlo. Y sabes como.

'_Eres débil_'

¿Vieron esos días en los que uno piensa 'No quiero volver a pasar por esto otra vez; No quiero'?

Duran poco.

* * *

**5. Imaginación**

Pero imagínense... vos estás acostada en la cama, es de día. La luz se filtra por las ventanas y sentís el calor del sol sobre las sabanas que traspasan hasta sentirlo en la piel. Estás cómoda y calentita. Era una cálida mañana de otoño y la temperatura había subido hasta llegar a un calorcito abrumador.

Escuchas la puerta de la habitación abrirse, intuitivamente te tapas con la sábana, cubriéndote de ojos ajenos. Pero tus hombros se relajan al ver a un joven alto y hermoso entrando con una bandeja en las manos.

Tus labios forman una sonrisa cuando ven la flor de cerezo al lado de tu taza.

Él avanza con su paso seguro y preciso. Tus ojos brillan al verlo. Sus miradas se encuentran y sientes un pequeño sonrojo en tus mejillas al notar que no lleva otra cosa más que un par de pantalones.

Kami fue bondadoso con sus creaciones en su cuerpo.

Acomodó la bandeja en la mesada y se acercó a tí. Puedes sentir su cuerpo arder, su calida y controlada respiración en tu cuello. Sus cabellos haciéndote cosquillas en tu cara. Tu respiración se descontrola, tus latidos se disparan, sientes tu cara arder y cuando notas que sus labios presionan suavemente sobre tu cuello, gimes.

"Feliz aniversario" te dijo suavemente en el oído.

Sabés que de esa cama no salen en todo el día.

* * *

**6. Mentiras**

Estaba cansada de las mentiras. Por que sus palabras no eran simples palabras, sino golpes que no lastimaban físicamente, eran veneno. Veneno que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo. Su tacto era veneno, que avanzaba por sus manos, brazos, piernas y rostro a medida que sus manos le acariciaban. Sus labios eran navajas de filo, que la cortaban, mordían y la hacían sangrar. Su aliento era la sangre que corría por sus muñecas, pechos y hombros y le hacían recorrer escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Su cabello era el frío que recorría su espalda. Y su boca formaba aquellas mentiras.

_Hereje_, pensé. _Blasfemias_.

Pero lo amaba... Amaba la desesperación de sus palabras, la necesidad de su tacto, lo masculinidad de su cuerpo, amaba la posesión de sus besos, la furia de sus manos al quitar cada prenda de su cuerpo. Lo amaba. Y amaba aquel veneno, porque la mataba.

La mataba escucharlo mentir.

"Sakura"

Gemido. Jadeo. Suspiro.

"Te amo"

La mataba.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Qué les pareció? 

La razón, o al menos, una de las razones por las cuales no puedo escribir, es porque **OTRA vez me están plageando un fic MIO**. Que feo! para los interesados (h t t p (:) (/)(/) w w w (.) m e t r o f l o g( .) c o m(/) 6 s a k u r a 9 k a w a r y )

Si se pasan se van a dar cuenta de que son **EXACTAMENTE** mis fics. No cambio ni una palabra, me enfurece! Si alguien la conoce de donde sea, por favor, **le pueden decir que pare?**

Suspiro... 

En fin, por el plageo (creo) estoy bloqueada al escribir, tengo buenas ideas en la cabeza pero no puedo escribirlas. Horrible. Una situación horrible. Otra cosa, y esto es **IMPORTANTE**

**ESTE ES EL ANTE-ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE LITTLE PIECES  
EL PRÓXIMO (número 25) VA A SER EL ÚLTIMO.**

Me decidí hace un par de días. Romance no puedo escribir, no me está saliendo. Estoy escribiendo muchos triangulos y angst. Blah, extraño. **NO VOY A DESAPARECER.**

**Voy a seguir escribiendo.** Es más, tengo pensado otro conjunto de drabbles. Que es mucho más fácil. Y ese, si, creo que voy a poder actualizar todas las semanas.

Los amo, mucho. Toda la gente que me dejo review. Que me agregaron a sus autores favoritos, a los que pusieron Little Pieces en sus historias favoritas. A todos los que me mandaban PM's, a los que me leen. A todos :) Son geniales.

Pero todavía me queda un ONESHOT, porque el próximo será un oneshot, EXCLUSIVAMENTE SasuSaku.(como todos)

Me estoy adelantando a la despedida. No estoy segura de cuando voy a actualizar, ni cuando voy a aparecer, ni nada. Pero POR LAS DUDAS ME DESPIDO.

Capaz no pueda escribirlo.

JAJAJA. No estoy NADA optimista.

Besos!

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O  
( h t t p (:) (/) (/) s a k u s a s u (.) t k )**


End file.
